El credo del detective
by Sg91
Summary: Tras hacer contacto con una misteriosa hermandad, Ai Haibara decide embarcarse en una nueva aventura que cambiará su vida para siempre y pondrá en jaque a las dos organizaciones secretas más poderosas del mundo: Industrias Abstergo y el Grupo Karasuma.
1. Chapter 1

-Vaya, vaya ¿quién me diría que un simple niño sería capaz de desenmascararme? Pero no importa, nadie más sabe que estamos aquí, por lo que no será ningún problema para mí deshacerme de ti…

-Mierda… con el golpe de la caída se me han jodido las zapatillas…

No estaba siendo su mejor momento, eso por descontado. Aun a pesar de haber podido averiguar quién lo hizo, como de costumbre, el caso se había complicado al dejar que el culpable se quedara a solas con él. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que se iba a percatar de sus jugarretas? Había resultado ser mucho más espabilado de costumbre, otros culpables no habían tenido tanta suerte.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño detective, algún problema? Oh, ya veo, resulta que yo soy más fuerte y resistente que tú… elemental ¿verdad?-inquirió el culpable, con sorna.

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-masculló el niño, molesto por sus palabras.

-Oh, vaya, si resulta que es un pequeño impertinente… casi tanto como el idiota de Nakamura…

-¡Él sabía que tramabas algo raro y tú le mataste a sangre fría! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-musitó el chico, rabioso.

-Oh, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Que ya lo he hecho. Mandé los resultados a mi cliente y ya los tiene en su poder, ya no se puede hacer nada. Ahora sólo falta librarme de ti y estará todo hecho. Lo sabes todo, así que no puedo dejarte marchar.

El chico trató entonces inmovilizarle lanzando un dardo anestesiante de su reloj, pero el culpable actuó rápido y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la muñeca, inutilizando el dispositivo y haciéndole daño en el proceso. Trató de apartarse a tiempo, pero una patada en el pecho bien dirigida le tumbó enseguida, presa de un agudo dolor en su muñeca.

-Pequeño infeliz que se cree adulto jugando a los detectives… no debiste meterte donde no te llaman. Y ahora vas a morir.

El chico vio impotente cómo el culpable se acercaba a él con una siniestra expresión grabada en su rostro; su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una solución, una salida, pero descubrió con pesar que no había nada.

-Mierda… ¡mierda, mierda!-masculló en lo más hondo de su mente.

El hombre palió rápidamente los pocos metros que quedaban y se echó hacia delante para cogerle; pero entonces, en un visto y no visto, algo cayó desde arriba, aterrizando sobre sus hombros e inmovilizándole momentáneamente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una hoja brillante rasgó el aire y se clavó en su cuello, salpicando sangre con fuerza y dejando escapar un ahogado grito gutural. La pequeña figura saltó hacia atrás, cayendo de pie limpiamente apoyándose en el suelo, al tiempo que el culpable se tambaleaba hacia atrás, perdiendo mucha sangre y cayendo de espaldas en el proceso, entre estertores de agonía y manchando la nieve que se amontonaba en la azotea de rojo carmesí intenso.

Desde las sombras de ambas esquinas, la pequeña figura se encontraba limpiando el arma del crimen con un pañuelo rojo, al tiempo que una voz que le era horrorosamente familiar le decía.

-No debiste hacer tratos con ellos, Oomori. Te advertimos en su momento, pero desoíste nuestras advertencias. Ahora te ha tocado pagar.

El chico se quedó de una pieza, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo y de quien lo decía. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Oomori murió rápidamente con una expresión desencajada grabada en su rostro y la pequeña figura se adelantó, sacando ésta vez un pañuelo blanco y limpiando la herida mortal de su cuello con él, guardándoselo en un bolsillo.

Finalmente el muchacho logró articular palabra, musitando de seguido.

-Haibara… ¿qué has hecho?

-Yo también me alegro de volver a verte, Kudo…

El niño se levantó pesadamente, mirando el cadáver y mascullando de seguido.

-Lo… lo has matado…

-Muy bien, señor detective, muy agudo…-murmuró ella con sorna.

-¿¡Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡Era el culpable por el asesinato de una persona, y ahora tú lo has matado! ¡Lo tenía prácticamente acorralado!

-Sí, claro, con una muñeca a todas luces rota y todos tus gadgets inoperativos… diría que el que estaba acorralado eras tú-murmuró ella, alzando una ceja.

-¡Tan sólo estaba ganando tiempo, la policía está al caer! ¿¡Y ahora qué les digo?! ¿¡Que una amiga a la que hace meses que no veía le ha matado porque sí?!-le espetó él con rabia.

-¿Tú sabes quién era?-inquirió ella, sin apenas inmutarse,

-¡Sí, un informático brillante que trabajaba para una subsidiaria de Abstergo, pero esa no es la cuestión!

-Entonces ya sabes la respuesta. Éste hombre había estado suministrando información a los templarios, y debía morir. Su compañero se olió la tostada y quiso delatarlo a la policía, pero él fue más rápido. Y ahora yo termino lo que él mismo empezó. Tan sólo he hecho mi trabajo.

-¡Ya, claro, menudo trabajo el tuyo! ¡Nada es verdad, todo está permitido! ¿¡No?! ¡Es ridículo!

Hubo un breve pero intenso silencio en el cual los dos se miraron fijamente, ella sin apenas alterarse y él respirando entrecortadamente y particularmente molesto. Parecía que por un momento iba a decirla que la entregaría, sin embargo el chico se contuvo y la espetó.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Meses sin saber nada de ti y ahora apareces así de repente, matando impunemente!

-Mi entrenamiento había concluido, por lo que volví para seguir trabajando sobre el terreno y hacer algunas averiguaciones, aparte de seguir investigando el antídoto. Ésta gente me ha ayudado mucho, y me ha dado una razón para luchar cuando antes sólo me recluía en mí misma y en los demás en vez de enfrentar mis miedos directamente.

-¿¡Matando impunemente?!

-Esa no es la cuestión, y lo sabes. Las subsidiarias de Abstergo suministran información a los templarios de la zona, y a los que tú llamas hombres de negro les apoyan para pasar desapercibidos y hacer su trabajo sucio cuando a ellos no les apetece mancharse las manos. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso? ¿Y yo soy la mala? Me parece muy bien que quieras detenerlos, yo también, pero te voy a decir una cosa. Sólo matamos a quien se lo merece y apoye a los que quieren controlarnos y arrebatarnos nuestra libertad. Nunca hacemos daño a inocentes que nada tengan que ver con todo esto. Actuamos desde las sombras para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos.

Para entonces el chico no sabía qué más decir que no hubiera dicho ya. Por un lado podía llegar a entender su cometido, pero por otro el hecho de tener que matar para liberar le parecía simplemente una aberración. Iba en contra de todo lo que creía y luchaba. Y no lo podía permitir, su instinto saltaba cada vez. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera ella le detenía en seco. No podía delatarla. Estaban de algún modo juntos en todo esto. Y por mucho que quisiera exponerla y acusarla directamente de asesinato, no podía.

En ese momento se oyeron las sirenas de la policía y Haibara se movió rápido, echándose una capucha blanca a la cabeza y ajustándose bien una ceñida sudadera blanca con motivos rojos en sus bordes. Echó su muñeca hacia delante y la hoja oculta se recogió, escondiéndose de nuevo en su manga.

-Bueno, señor detective, lo dicho, me alegro de volver a verte, casi tanto como tú a mí.

-Espera un momento…

-Estaremos en contacto.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la chica pasó a su lado rápidamente y se acercó al borde del edificio.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?!

Haibara miró al chico brevemente, murmurando acto seguido.

-Debes tener fe, Kudo. Es algo que en la hermandad me han enseñado. Y desde entonces vivo mucho mejor.

-¿¡Cómo?!

Acto seguido, y sin decir nada más, puso los brazos en cruz y, sin dudar en ningún instante, saltó al vacío.

-¡Haibara!-exclamó él, alarmado.

Se asomó por un momento, sin volverla a ver y temiéndose lo peor, sin embargo de un enorme montón de nieve salió una pequeña figura que echó a andar rápidamente, mezclándose entre la multitud y sin volverla a ver de nuevo. Kudo dejó escapar un leve gruñido, murmurando para sí mismo.

-Pues sí que, encima de asesina, exhibicionista… no te pega nada, Haibara.

En ese momento el dolor de su muñeca regresó, recordándole lo que le tocaba. Debía de inventarse algo que justificara el escenario en el que se encontraba. Y no iba a ser nada sencillo.

* * *

Doblete, seguid leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Sombras y luces**

-¿¡Cómo, dices que Ai ha vuelto?!

-Así es, y ahora está plenamente integrada en esa hermandad. No sé qué es peor, si ella estando de vuelta por aquí o que ande por ahí acuchillando a gente…

-Bueno, eso es relativo, ella tomó su decisión en su momento, y fueron ellos quienes la ofrecieron unirse, tampoco es como si se la hubiesen llevado o algo por el estilo.

-Ya, profesor, pero la cuestión es que es una asesina, no sé si entenderás el concepto…

Tuvieron esa conversación antes incluso de que la chica se marchara, y aun así siempre volvían a lo mismo: la hermandad. Todavía maldecía el día en que se cruzaron con ellos tras investigar una serie de asesinatos que, en principio, no parecían tener nada que ver los unos con los otros, pero él se percató de que había un patrón que se repetía en todos ellos. Y es que todas las víctimas habían muerto acuchilladas con el mismo corte, ya fuera en el cuello, el pecho o la parte trasera del abdomen. Un corte limpio y rápido en un punto vital para vivir. Su instinto de detective se puso en alerta y supo entonces que había sido cosa de más de una persona que actuaban de forma muy similar, sin apenas variaciones. Descartó enseguida cualquier tipo de imitación, puesto que variaba cada vez, en caso contrario hubiera sido el mismo corte en el mismo sitio. Además, aparte de cómo murieron, todas las víctimas también tenían en común en que estaban relacionadas de alguna u otra forma con un gran conglomerado industrial a nivel mundial: Abstergo. Y ese fue su primer punto de partida.

En un principio Haibara estuvo ahí, como siempre, asistiéndole en todo lo posible y llegando a contarle una cosa o dos sobre Abstergo. Fundada en 1937 por un grupo de empresarios destacados, entre ellos Henry Ford o Ransom Eli Olds, se convirtió con el tiempo en un conglomerado de empresas de todo tipo que ayudaron en gran medida al avance de la humanidad desde multitud de puntos de vista, tanto científicos como técnicos y hasta artísticos. Nada raro en principio, sin embargo todo apuntaba a que Industrias Abstergo escondía más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Al principio la investigación iba bien, llegando a involucrar a la policía y también al FBI, que se había interesado por los asesinatos; sin embargo a las pocas semanas tanto la policía como el FBI se desligaron, argumentando que habían agotado todas las vías posibles y daban el caso como sobreseído. Esto extrañó a Conan, el cual no se amilanó y siguió él por su cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Haibara tuvo uno de sus extraños malos presentimientos, sabiendo entonces también que ellos estaban detrás, animándole aún más al respecto, al contrario de lo que ella le instaba a no hacer. Hasta que finalmente hicieron contacto.

En una de sus pesquisas se encontraron entonces con un sujeto de lo más extraño y sospechoso que fue a por ellos sin mayores contemplaciones; Haibara se asustó, por lo que supusieron que se trataba de uno de ellos, y trataron de huir, pero el supuesto hombre de negro los acorraló hasta que no pudieron escapar más, enfrentándole directamente. Aún recordaba lo sucedido aquella tarde, les había obligado a esconderse en un edificio en obras, y de alguna forma se las había apañado para encontrarles, acorralándolos en los pisos superiores sin posibilidad alguna de escape. Haibara temblaba de miedo detrás de él, incapaz de sobreponerse al terror que su sola presencia la infringía, al tiempo que el sospechoso se dirigía a ellos.

-Habéis llegado demasiado lejos, voy a tener que encargarme de vosotros…

-¿¡Por qué nosotros?! ¡Sólo somos unos simples niños!-exclamó Conan, tratando de salir del paso.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, está claro que no sois quienes decís ser, es hora de desenmascarar vuestros engaños…

El chico trató de ponerle KO usando sus balones, pero no le fue muy complicado esquivar sus chutadas, mostrando una flexibilidad y reflejos excepcionales. En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro le cogió por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo alzó en el aire.

-¡No, Ku… Conan!-masculló Haibara, muerta de miedo.

-Basta de trucos baratos. Esto se ha acabado.

-¡No, por favor, no le hagas daño, a quien quieres es a mí, mátame a mí y déjale ir!-exclamó ella, dispuesta a todo con tal de no verle sufrir.

-¿De qué hablas? A quien quiero es a los dos, pero antes me divertiré un poco con el niño…

Ese comentario extrañó sobre todo a Haibara, dándose cuenta de que realmente no era un hombre de negro y, por primera vez, se envalentonó. En cuanto lo tuvo a tiro, se abalanzó sobre sus piernas haciéndolo caer y soltando así a Conan.

-¡Agh, maldita niña, te arrepentirás!

-¡No, Haibara!

Por un momento hubo confusión y caos, el hombre se las apañó para agarrarla y ella trató por todos los medios de zafarse de él pataleando y braceando, pero esa más fuerte que ella en esa forma de niña. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, una sombra se movió justo por detrás del hombre y, al segundo siguiente, cayó al suelo muerto con un limpio corte en el abdomen. Al ver esto Conan abrió muchos los ojos, dándose cuenta de quién era.

-El asesino…

-Así es, detective, soy yo… ¿estás bien?-inquirió el susodicho, mirando a Haibara desde la oscuridad de su capucha.

-Ah, sí… me has salvado, gracias…

-No hay de qué, es mi trabajo después de todo.

-¿¡Tu trabajo?! ¡¿Matar gente es un trabajo ahora?!-le espetó Conan, furioso.

-Tranquilo, Holmes, no vengo a haceros daño si eso es en lo que estás pensando, he venido más bien a advertiros-anunció el asesino, manchando un pañuelo blanco con la sangre de su víctima y guardándoselo.

-¿Advertirnos? ¿De qué?

-De que lo dejéis aquí, os estáis metiendo en camisas de once varas que no os incumben, es mejor así.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es esta gente, estáis con ellos, qué es todo esto?

Ante tanta pregunta el asesino dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro, murmurando de seguido.

-Joder, estos detectives que todo lo quieren saber…

-¿¡Perdona?! ¡Este es mi caso y me inmiscuyo si quiero!-exclamó Conan, rojo de rabia.

-Tú estás inmiscuido en otra guerra más profunda que la nuestra, pero a diferencia de ti, nosotros sabemos más cosas y estamos más preparados que tú en comparación.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué?

-Pues cosas como que tú eres Shinichi Kudo, ella una ex empleada del Grupo Karasuma a la que buscan por alta traición y que éstos ayudan de forma indirecta a mis enemigos a triunfar en la sombra, por ejemplo.

Eso dejó perplejo tanto al muchacho como a la chica, la cual le miró atónita como si no hubiera oído bien; por su parte, Kudo se apresuró a inquirir.

-Es… espera, espera ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Grupo Karasuma?

-¿Demasiada información? No importa, bastante os he dicho ya, no os inmiscuyáis más y punto, id vosotros por vuestro lado y nosotros iremos por el nuestro.

-Espera un momento ¿quiénes sois en realidad? Si conoces al Grupo Karasuma entonces debes de estar involucrado de alguna forma con ellos-murmuró en ese momento Haibara, muy seria.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero si los conocemos es porque conocemos bien a nuestros enemigos-murmuró el asesino.

-¿Y quiénes son vuestros enemigos?-inquirió Conan, un poco más calmado.

-Je, no me creeríais si os lo dijera…

-¿Con el Grupo Karasuma de por medio? Yo ya me creo cualquier cosa-anunció Haibara con voz queda.

Ante esa situación en la que tanto el detective como ella parecían estar dispuestos a escucharle, el asesino, tras un largo silencio, se decidió a hablar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué me diríais si os dijera que existe una organización secreta que desea el control mundial a través de la técnica y el capital? ¿Que desean la supresión de la libertad y el libre albedrío de la humanidad, sometiéndola a sus designios? Bueno, pues esa organización existe, y no, no es el Grupo Karasuma, aunque al final estén ciertamente relacionados.

-Espera… ¿Abstergo?-inquirió Kudo, sagaz.

-Exacto, pero ¿sabes cuál es su verdadero nombre? La Orden de los Templarios.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kudo y Haibara asombrarse al respecto, siendo el detective el primero en comentar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los caballeros cristianos militares de las primeras cruzadas? Oh, vamos, eso es ridículo…

-Sí, claro, casi tan ridículo como una droga empequeñeciendo el cuerpo de un adulto plenamente formado ¿no crees? Despierta, Kudo, los templarios son reales y se han aliado con tus queridos hombres de negro para que les hagan el trabajo sucio y, de paso, ayudarles a alcanzar sus objetivos.

-Entonces ¿el Grupo Karasuma es templario?-inquirió Haibara, aún algo anonadada.

-No como tal, son colaboradores externos, por así decirlo, el Grupo Karasuma les lava los trapos sucios y, a cambio, los templarios ayudan a lo que sea que el Grupo Karasuma esté haciendo… que dicho sea de paso, no es algo que me quite el sueño ni mucho menos.

-¿Ah, no? Pues a mí sí-le espetó Kudo, molesto.

-Ya, ya lo sé, no creas lo contrario, pero resulta gracioso ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo son enemigos indirectos, y los enemigos de mis enemigos…

-… son mis amigos, ya, por eso viniste a por nosotros ¿no?-inquirió el chico, resabiado.

-Bueno, consideradlo un gesto de buena voluntad, los Asesinos raramente solemos ser tan considerados, pero dado que tenemos un enemigo común, la Mentora ha estimado que os tengamos en consideración.

-Qué majos… pero eso no quita que matéis impunemente, y eso no me mola.

-Sí, ya supuse que no te gustaría nuestros métodos, pero espero que nos agradezcas el hecho de que os hemos salvado el culo de los templarios…-murmuró el asesino con parsimonia.

Conan quiso decir, particularmente molesto, pero en ese momento Haibara comentó.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta. Si realmente vais en contra de los templarios y el Grupo Karasuma ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

Ante esa pregunta el asesino sonrió y murmuró.

-¿Nosotros? Somos los que vagamos entre las sombras para servir a un bien mayor, los que luchamos para que la gente común siga siendo libre, los que evitamos que los templarios no se salgan con la suya. Después de todo nada es cierto, todo está permitido. Somos Asesinos.

Esas palabras sorprendieron gratamente a Haibara, la cual se quedó ciertamente intrigada, y encendieron por completo a Kudo, el cual le espetó.

-¿¡Cómo dices?! ¿¡Qué disparate es ese?!

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar nada más, el asesino hizo explotar una bomba de humo y, al segundo siguiente, desapareció.

Tras ese contacto con la hermandad de los Asesinos, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, o casi. Muy a regañadientes, Conan tuvo que dejar correr el caso y ponerse a otra cosa, pero al parecer Haibara no olvidó el encuentro con el Asesino ni mucho menos. Tras varias semanas mostrándose más fría y evasiva que de costumbre, con muchas idas y venidas de casa y fuera de ella por su parte, una noche habló con él.

-Kudo ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Que sea rápido, me espera Ran para cenar… aunque pensaba que no querías volver a dirigirme la palabra.

-Perdona si te he hecho pensar eso, pero tenía mis motivos. Ahora no tengo por qué seguir fingiendo, ya no.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió él, extrañado por sus palabras.

-Nunca he sido una persona fuerte ni muy decidida. Mi hermana siempre me animaba y estaba ahí en los peores momentos aún a pesar de nuestra estancia en la organización, y sólo con su presencia a veces me sentía mejor conmigo misma. Pero después de que muriera, no tenía nada más por lo que vivir, por lo que decidí terminar con mi vida con la misma droga que ayudé a crear. Sin embargo eso no me mató, y ahora aquí estamos, hablando de mis sentimientos. Te debe parecer muy raro, pero es lo que es, hasta ahora no había tenido una razón… bueno, quizás sí. Pero ahora tengo muchas más razones para luchar, ésta vez de verdad.

-Haibara, no te sigo… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-inquirió el chico, sintiendo sus palabras como si fueran una despedida.

La chica suspiró, como si le costara decir lo que quería decir, continuando al poco rato.

-Yo… nunca he sido una buena persona, Kudo. Sí es verdad que mi estancia aquí con el profesor y las experiencias contigo y los niños me han enriquecido mucho, pero siempre he sentido que no he encajado en ningún lado. Sin familia ni amigos ¿qué me queda? ¿A dónde iría si logramos terminar con la organización? Antes no tenía respuesta a esas preguntas, pero ahora… ahora sé dónde puedo pertenecer. Dar un propósito a mi vida. Luchar por algo. ¿Entiendes?

Por un momento Conan se quedó callado, pensando en una posibilidad, sacando una explicación antes de lo esperado y mascullando de seguido.

-Haibara, tú… no, no puede ser…

-Lo siento, Kudo, pero ya he tomado una decisión.

-¡No, no puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Tú no eres ninguna asesina!

-¿Eso crees? Uno hace cosas extrañas con tal de sobrevivir, puede que no lo supieras, pero yo sobrepasé esa línea hace mucho. Si no ¿cómo explicas que pueda disparar tan bien un arma sin ni siquiera inmutarme? Antes me hacía sentirme mal conmigo misma, me torturaba, me hacía pensar que algo estaba mal conmigo. Pero ahora, después de hablar con ellos y transmitirme un poco de sus enseñanzas, lo veo claro. Soy una luchadora, pero no lo veía en mí hasta ahora.

-¡No, no hagas eso, no te entregues así a algo semejante! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir todo eso?!

-¿Cómo puedes dormir tú todas las noches con todo lo que ves y haces? Mira a tu alrededor, Kudo, no hay más que muerte y mentiras, y la gente paga en consecuencia. La organización, Abstergo, son la misma cosa, la misma mierda, siempre lo han sido. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que todo lo que necesito, todo lo que alguna vez quise, está en mí. Y quiero hacerlo realidad.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir, tú no eres ninguna asesina!-exclamó él, cogiéndola de los hombros.

-¿¡Es que no me escuchas, Kudo?! ¡¿Tan poco te importo?! ¡Soy una asesina, siempre lo he sido! ¡He matado directa e indirectamente durante todo este tiempo! ¡Siempre me he considerado algo menor sólo por eso, pero los Asesinos me han enseñado que eso no tiene por qué ser así! ¡No soy una princesita necesitada de ayuda, te lo dije antes hace mucho y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora! ¡Si hago esto es porque sé que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti y por todos!

-¡No, si haces esto es por pura cobardía y lo sabes!

-¡No me busques, Kudo, no me busques o me encontrarás!

-¡Maldita idiota!

El chico quiso imponerse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse la chica lo inmovilizó y lo echó al suelo sin ni siquiera verla venir; se quedó a cuadros con el brazo dolorido, mirándola con gesto incrédulo.

-Ha… Haibara…

-Te lo he dicho, Kudo, no me busques. La hermandad me ha ofrecido protección y entrenamiento, y yo he aceptado. También me ayudarán a buscar un antídoto. No sé cuándo volveré, pero cuando lo haga estaré lista. Y espero que tú también.

-Agh, pero de qué estás…

-Lo sabes. Ahora he de irme, cuídate Kudo.

-No… no, no, espera, no lo hagas Haibara…

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo soltó dejó caer una bomba que inundó de un humo espeso toda la sala, ocultándola de la vista y echando a correr hacia la salida de la casa. Para cuando el humo se despejó, ella ya no estaba.

-Haibara… ¡Haibara!

Esa fue la última vez que la vio, hasta justamente ayer, asesinando a una persona delante de él sin inmutarse, como quien espanta una mosca.

-Entiendo que lo que hace te moleste, pero de nuevo, fue decisión suya, y deberías respetarla…-insistió Agase.

-¿¡Respetar?! ¿¡Por qué debería respetar que vaya por ahí matando y acuchillando gente sólo porque no piensan como ella?! ¿¡Acaso te parece bien que lo haga?! ¡Pensaba que era como tu hija y te importaba! ¡Esto no es un juego!

-¡Y lo hago, sé muy bien lo que hace, pero también sé que no es una niña aunque tenga el aspecto de una y que sabe distinguir el bien del mal! ¡Sé cómo es y sé que no voy a poder cambiarla, pero eso no quita que la respete por quién es y cómo es, porque sé que eso no va a cambiar! ¡Ella es Shiho Miyano y lucha por sus ideas y convicciones!

-¡¿Y qué clase de ideas son las que conciben el asesinato como el único medio para lograr la paz?! ¿¡Por la libertad?! ¡Eso no es libertad, es libertinaje!

Hubo un breve pero intenso silencio en el que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, diciéndoselo todo en nada. Agase, tras dejar escapar un suspiro, decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Mira, Shinichi, entiendo que te enerve todo esto, pero yo siempre voy a apoyar a Shiho pase lo que pase. Es como una hija para mí, y no quiero que ni esto ni nada nos separe en ese sentido. Tampoco quiero discutir contigo, eres un buen amigo que siempre ha estado ahí y ha soportado mis excéntricas y locas ideas.

Las palabras conciliadoras de Agase lograron calmar la ira del pequeño detective, el cual inspiró y expiró varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

-Está bien, profesor, después de todo tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero discutir. Dejémoslo ahí ¿vale?

-Sí, será lo mejor. ¿Les digo algo a los niños?

-No, mejor no, no tiene pinta de que vuelva a ir a clase ni nada por el estilo, supongo que se quedará por ahí haciendo sus… cosas. Si me vuelvo a enterar de algo, ya te avisaré.

-Vale, gracias Shinichi.

Tras esa airada conversación, el pequeño detective se marchó, dejando al profesor en su casa. Agase dejó escapar un suspiro, aunque en ese momento le pareció oír algo y, nada más levantar la mirada, vio a alguien encaramada en lo alto de las vigas del techo y mirándole con una amplia sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me parece que alguien me ha echado de menos…

-Ai-chan…

Sin previo aviso, la niña se lanzó desde donde estaba hacia él con una agilidad pasmosa, envolviéndole con sus brazos y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza; Agase le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza e incluso más, murmurando de seguido.

-Has acertado… como siempre.

-Gracias… por todo-susurró ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ah, ya ves tú… ¿un té?

-Pensaba que nunca ibas a ofrecérmelo…

Los dos se rieron confidentemente y se relajaron, mientras comenzaban a hablar y ponerse al día. Había muchas cosas que contar.

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Quiero retirarme, vivir mi vida literaria en paz, escribir ideas originales! ¿¡Por qué me haces esto, cerebro, inspiración, lo que sea?! ¡No, en serio, el caso es que estaba jugando un día a Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, cuando de repente, y sin previo aviso, una nueva idea salvaje apareció. Al principio no la hice mucho caso, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, después de todo aún tengo mucho que escribir y quiero retirarme. Pero no, no se fue, se quedó ahí mirándome fijamente y sin decir nada, como si estuviera provocándome, burlándose de mí. A partir de ahí ya me puse en plan Jon Tron, la miré con dedo acusador y la dije: "No me gusta a dónde va esto." Sin embargo no se amedrentó y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Yo exclamé: "¡Para! ¡Para!" pero claro, no paró y entonces comenzó a tentarme y seducirme con sus encantos, yo ahí intenté ponerme firme y dije: "¡No, no, nonono, no, no!" Pero no, claro, se puso entonces la cosa seria y yo ahí ya me empecé a derrumbar tal que así: "¡Por favor, señorita, no lo entiende, no sabe lo que está haciendo!" A partir de ahí la cosa pasó a mayores, en un intento nulo por escapar grité: "¡Para!" Y entonces, me convenció, canté, y todo se fue a la mierda. … …. XDDDDD valeyaparo

En fin, pues eso, oh, mierda, aquí vamos otra vez. No voy a mentir diciendo que nunca pensé escribir algo de Detective Conan, y de hecho algo llegué a escribir en su día, pero sólo en foros especializados, y esos foros desaparecieron hace tiempo y no guardé una copia, por lo que esa historia está prácticamente perdida. En cuanto a Assassin's Creed se refiere le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a la saga y me está gustando mucho la historia de fondo que tiene, la cual casa en tono a la de Detective Conan, ya que después de todo Abstergo y la organización no son tan diferentes en cuanto a métodos se refiere. En cuanto al papel de asesino a Shinichi no le pegaba ni con cola, debido sobre todo a sus ideales, por lo que lo descarté rápidamente, pero encontré rápidamente en Haibara al candidato perfecto, y ya habréis podido leer en este capítulo por qué. Huelga decir que es mi personaje favorito de Detective Conan y la tengo un cariño muy especial, por lo que haré énfasis en esta nueva experiencia para ella y todo lo que va a suponer en su vida, así como los efectos de la misma en su personalidad, por lo que veremos a una Haibara ligeramente diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

Y nada más de momento, bueno, sí, ahora subo un capítulo más, que ya está listo, así os tengo entretenidos... en serio, por qué ¿¡por qué?! Pues eso, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Una nueva esperanza**

-Jo, echo de menos a Ai… ¿sabes cuándo va a volver, Conan?

-No, la verdad es que no, no me ha dicho nada desde la última vez que hablamos, lo siento Ayumi.

-Pues qué raro, con lo que hablabais antes cuando estaba… ¿acaso os habéis peleado?

-No, claro que no, Genta, es sólo que… estará ocupada, eso es todo.

-Bueno, eso no es nada raro, Haibara es de las que siempre se traen algo entre manos… aunque luego no supieras el qué, claro.

-Huy, Mitshuhiko, si tú supieras…

Era en esos momentos cuando más se acordaba de Haibara y sus ancestros, en el buen sentido, ya que después de todo sabía, y muy bien, todo lo que había sufrido en su vida. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber que estaba de vuelta y ni siquiera se pasaba a saludar al profesor o a los niños le enervaba más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aunque, por otro lado no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto. Después de todo se había convertido en una asesina cruel y despiadada ¿por qué debía de tener motivo alguno para importarle?

El resto de la jornada pasó pensando en ello al respecto, sin sacar una respuesta satisfactoria, y dándole vueltas a la cabeza al salir de clase. Se despidió de los demás en el siguiente cruce, dirigiéndose a la agencia de detectives Mouri acto seguido, sin embargo en ese momento recibió una súbita llamada que cortó su tren de pensamientos. Vio entonces que le llamaba un número privado y arrugó el entrecejo, con gesto extrañado. Sin fiarse del todo, cogió con algo de reticencia.

-¿Sí?

-Kudo, tenemos que hablar, ven a verme al 3335 de Kannana-Kita-Dori en Adachi.

-¿Haibara? Espera ¿qué?

-Te espero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la chica colgó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y una incipiente molestia.

-Pues sí que…

Sin otra alternativa que hacer lo que le dijo puso rumbo hacia allí, no sin antes avisar a Ran para no preocuparla y decirla que llegaría tarde, ya que después de todo había un buen trecho de Beika hasta allí. Se dirigió a la estación de tren de Beika y cogió un tren que le llevaría directo.

Adachi era uno de los tantos barrios que componía la gran metrópoli de Tokio. Se solía decir que era uno de los barrios chungos de la ciudad, y en cierta manera no era mentira, ya que el ratio de criminalidad allí era más elevado en comparación con otros barrios colindantes. Por lo que él sabía era porque una nueva mafia norcoreana había desplazado a la Yakuza local, y eso había atraído calaña de todo tipo, pero siempre y cuando no se metiera por callejones alejados y no se separara de la multitud, no tendría por qué pasar nada.

Nada más llegar a la estación de Daishi-Mae se dirigió directamente a la calle, una bastante larga que atravesaba el distrito de oeste a este, y anduvo unos cuantos metros hasta finalmente llegar a su destino, el cual resultó ser un antiguo edificio de no más de diez plantas, de aspecto destartalado y no muy seguro. Conan arrugó el ceño, pensando en posibilidades, pero en ese momento una voz familiar a su lado le saludó.

-Hola, Kudo.

Se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando se percató de su presencia; iba vestida como la última vez que la vio, con una sudadera blanca y con bordes rojos ceñida, con la distintiva capucha puesta, unos vaqueros de aspecto raído ajustados y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, cosa que en parte le extrañó.

-Haibara…

Los dos se miraron por un momento, ella con expresión neutra y él un tanto molesto, sin embargo la niña fue la primera en hablar.

-Vamos dentro.

Sin decir nada más el chico la siguió, subiendo al último piso, y descubriendo allí que todo el edificio era en realidad un sitio casi diáfano; había más asesinos rondando por los rincones, la mayoría de ellos practicando movimientos de parkour y otros luchando de forma no letal entre sí, claramente entrenando sus habilidades. Nada más entrar un par de chicos jóvenes se pusieron en guardia al verle, pero ella les calmó enseguida.

-Con calma, chicos, viene conmigo.

Ante eso no dijeron nada, pero se le quedaron mirando fijamente mientras avanzaban a otro lado; en un momento dado, el chico murmuró.

-Así que paráis por aquí… me llama la atención.

-¿Demasiado evidente para ti, quizás?-inquirió ella con sorna.

-Sí, tan evidente que hasta resulta sencillo pasarlo por alto, he de daros crédito por eso.

Haibara esbozó una sonrisita autocomplaciente, murmurando de seguido.

-Hay otra razón por la que estamos aquí, pero luego te la mostraré, ahora vamos a centrarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa.

-Todavía no me has dicho qué hacemos aquí…

-Tiempo al tiempo, detective, ahora te cuento.

Subieron unas estrechas escaleras de metal hasta llegar a un pequeño cuartito donde había cosas de todo tipo, desde varios ordenadores, un bastidor de diecinueve pulgadas, un pequeño y compacto laboratorio, varios archivadores, una mesa con información de todo tipo, un tablón en el que se podía ver un mapa de Tokio con anotaciones e hilos interconectados, un sofá junto a una pequeña nevera y un póster colgado de la pared en el que se podía observar una A estilizada, junto con el famoso credo que tanto aborrecía: _Nada es verdad, todo está permitido_. Conan arrugó la nariz, molesto, aunque en ese momento Haibara murmuró.

-Kudo, te presento a Dai, compañero de fatigas y el que lleva este piso franco.

El pequeño detective dio un leve cabezazo, dándose cuenta en ese justo momento de la presencia del susodicho justo al lado del sofá; era joven, con no más de veintipocos años, y vestía de forma más casual pero con la sempiterna capucha esta vez quitada. De pelo moreno y ojos oscuros, le saludó sucintamente.

-¿Qué hay?

-Ah, hola… diablos ¿cómo hacéis para pasar desapercibidos de esa forma?-masculló el niño, contrariado.

-Un intenso entrenamiento, hermano, aunque aquí Miyano se lleva la palma, demostró un sigilo y una capacidad de mimetización con el ambiente excepcionales.

-Eso es porque me enseñaron los mejores maestros bajo la supervisión de la Mentora, nada más-murmuró ella, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-¿Mentora? ¿Dónde estuviste?-quiso saber Conan, intrigado.

-No hagas tantas preguntas, detective, no eres de los nuestros-le cortó Dai rápidamente.

Sin embargo la niña pareció más dispuesta a hablar con él, comentando de seguido.

-Eso ahora no es relevante, si te portas bien y no dices nada a nadie, puede que te cuente alguna cosa o dos de la hermandad.

-Oye, oye, ni que fuera un cotilla… además, no es como si alguien me fuera a creer así sin más ¿no?

-No podemos correr riesgos, detective, a diferencia de los bastardos de Abstergo no tenemos tantos recursos, y han muerto muchos compañeros últimamente-comentó en ese momento Dai.

-Exacto, si demuestras ser de confianza para la hermandad puede que te ganes algo de información, pero por el momento no te puedo decir nada más.

-Está bien… entonces ¿de qué vamos a hablar?-inquirió él con voz queda.

-Te seré franca: no hay antídoto.

Esa abrupta noticia cogió con la guardia totalmente baja a Conan, el cual esbozó un gesto de horror en su rostro; por un momento se quedó callado, intentando asimilarlo, pero acto seguido masculló.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero, pero… no puede ser, me aseguraste en su día que debía de haberlo, además, si te fuiste fue también para seguir investigando, tú misma me lo dijiste…

-Y eso he hecho. Al contrario que antes, que estaba totalmente sola en esto, la hermandad me proporcionó mayores medios y hasta un equipo científico que me estuvo ayudando a replicar la droga. Trabajamos con muestras de sangre mías y tuyas que tenía guardadas, así como con ratas de laboratorio e incluso algún que otro chimpancé. Al principio la cosa iba bien, replicarla fue sencillo, pero llegamos a un punto que nos fue imposible revertir la apoptosis celular por ningún medio natural, aun a pesar de todos los intentos que hicimos. Incluso recibimos ayuda externa de varios laboratorios farmacéuticos haciéndolo pasar por un proyecto de investigación universitario. No fueron capaces de ayudarnos.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, pequeño detective. Me temo que ya no hay nada que hacer, nuestros organismos han asimilado los componentes de la droga, sobre todo el tuyo, al haber tomado tantas veces los antídotos temporales, haciendo que tu sistema inmune se hiciera fuerte ante cualquier agente patógeno que trate de revertir los efectos de la apoptosis. El mío, aunque en menor medida, también se haría fuerte si se le expusiera a los mismos antídotos temporales, y ha pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que tomamos la droga que cualquier intento de reversión caería en saco roto. Estamos condenados, Kudo.

Por un momento Conan sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, sintiendo como un negro abismo se abría bajo sus pies y tragándole hasta desaparecer. No podía ser verdad. Su antigua vida, todo lo que era, no volvería con él. Se quedaría atrapado como Conan Edogawa hasta el final de sus días. Y Ran…

-No… no. ¡No, no, no! ¡No puede ser, Haibara, no es cierto, tiene que haber una manera, la que sea, por favor!-musitó el chico, acercándose a ella con gesto desesperado.

La chica le miró fijamente, con expresión neutra, aunque en el fondo entendía el sufrimiento del muchacho. Miró por un momento a Dai, el cual tan solo asintió, por lo que ella murmuró.

-Si hay un método natural y científico que pueda revertir todo esto, lo desconozco. Sin embargo hay otra forma que puede que nos ayude a recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

-¿¡Cual es?!

Ante esa pregunta Haibara suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-Vale, esto va a ser algo largo de explicar… supongo que ya sabrás el objetivo de los templarios, el control a través de la técnica y el capital.

-Sí, sí…

-Bien, pues para ello utilizan de todo, desde métodos científicos hasta objetos especiales de gran poder.

-¿Objetos especiales? ¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió el niño, extrañado.

-Vale, aquí empieza la parte liosa. Hace miles de millones de años, antes de que los humanos caminaran sobre la tierra, existió otra raza que vino antes. Eran conocidos como la Primera Civilización o los Isu, unos seres tecnológica y bilógicamente avanzados que se podrían catalogar como dioses, pero que técnicamente no lo eran, simplemente eran más avanzados que nosotros.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-No me interrumpas que es largo y arduo de explicar. Esos seres o pseudo dioses, como quieras llamarlos, crearon a los humanos como mano de obra barata que controlaban con una serie de artefactos creados por ellos llamados Fragmentos del Edén. Esta situación se mantuvo así durante años, pero unos humanos, Adán y Eva, se vieron libres del control de los Isu y comenzaron una guerra abierta contra ellos por la libertad de la humanidad.

En ese punto Conan vio enseguida la relación, comprendiendo entonces muchas cosas.

-Ya veo, entonces esos fragmentos…

-Exacto, veo que no has perdido facultades. A lo largo de los últimos años, Abstergo ha ido recolectando multitud de fragmentos para usarlos en sus planes, pero la hermandad ha hecho todo lo posible por recuperar algunos antes que ellos y quitarles otros. Como ves, este conflicto se remonta al mismo principio de la existencia, y no tiene visos de acabar más pronto que tarde. Por eso luchamos, para acabar con la tiranía de los templarios y proteger a los fragmentos que quedan desperdigados por todo el mundo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual los dos se miraron con cara de circunstancia, siendo el niño el primero en hablar.

-Te das cuenta que suena a trama de videojuego ¿no?

-Sí, y lo nuestro a shonen mensual, no te jode…-le replicó ella, molesta.

-Vale, vale, no he dicho nada. Entiendo… entonces, de todos esos fragmentos ¿cuál es el que podría ayudarnos?

Haibara se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores y encendió el monitor, mostrando entonces la imagen de una especie de sudario dorado con inscripciones extrañas en su superficie; en ese momento, la niña habló.

-El Sudario del Edén. Existieron dos: uno muy antiguo que fue pasando de mano en mano desde los tiempos de la Primera Civilización, y otro no tan antiguo que fue recuperado por un Maestro Asesino inglés y permaneció oculto un tiempo hasta que volvió a ser recuperado, pero acabó en manos templarias. Los dos sudarios fueron estudiados por un científico templario, Álvaro Gramática, para crear con ellos un organismo Isu, pero no logró su cometido y ambos sudarios fueron destruidos.

-Pero espera, si fueron destruidos ¿por qué me cuentas esto?-inquirió el pequeño detective, ceñudo.

-Espera, Kudo, eres muy impaciente. Las investigaciones de Gramática perduraron gracias al guardado de datos en la nube de Abstergo, y varias hebras de los mismos fueron conservadas para futuras investigaciones. Otra cosa no sabemos, pero los templarios a precavidos no les gana nadie.

-Ya veo, entonces quieren retomar las investigaciones usando los datos de Gramática y las hebras, querrán replicarlos para crear un nuevo sudario.

Haibara no dijo nada, llegando a esbozar una ligera sonrisita, sin embargo en ese momento Dai comentó.

-Agh, tío, qué insufriblemente sabidillo eres… ¿te cabe el ego en alguna parte?

Conan quiso contestarle, súbitamente enfadado, sin embargo la chica fue más rápida, calmando los ánimos y retomando el hilo enseguida.

-Como bien has deducido, efectivamente, sabemos de muy buena tinta que quieren replicar de nuevo los sudarios puesto que de todos los fragmentos existentes, éstos eran únicos, al ser creados para sanar y regenerar heridas y dolencias de todo tipo, al contrario que el resto de fragmentos, que eran principalmente instrumentos de control mental o armas. El proyecto en sí está abalado por Mitsuko Nakamura, directora de la División de Descubrimiento y Adquisición de Linajes de Abstergo y miembro del Círculo Interno de la Orden Templaria.

-Maldita cerda…-masculló en ese momento Dai.

-Un pez gordo-murmuró Conan, pensativo.

-Así es, y adivina dónde está.

El pequeño detective esbozó una sagaz sonrisita, yendo a contestarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Haibara se movió y le pidió que la siguiera mediante un leve gesto con su cabeza. Al otro lado del cuartito había una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras que conducían directamente a la azotea del edificio, desde donde pudieron verlo en la distancia. Y es que un alto edificio de Abstergo, de por lo menos cincuenta plantas, se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, en el barrio de Sumida, un importante enclave económico y financiero de Tokio, y el hogar del Tokyo Skytree.

-La investigación se está llevando a cabo en ese edificio de Abstergo, son las oficinas centrales aquí en Tokio y en todo Japón. Está estrictamente vigilado las veinticuatro horas, por lo que olvídate de entrar en él, al menos de momento. Me gustaría que nos ayudaras a investigar a Nakamura y su entorno para descubrir cómo entrar y enterarnos cómo va la investigación. Si consiguen replicar el sudario, lo cual seguramente conseguirán sabiendo lo insistentes y meticulosos que son, tenemos que entrar ahí y robarlo para poder usarlo nosotros y que nos devuelva nuestros cuerpos-explicó Haibara.

-¿Y es seguro que lo haga?-murmuró él, inquisitivo.

Ante eso la niña esbozó un gesto desdeñoso, al tiempo que comentaba con voz queda.

-Si una antiquísima tecnología de una raza superior no consigue devolvernos nuestros cuerpos, Kudo, entonces nada más lo hará.

-Vale, vale, supongo que tendré que tener fe, como bien me dijiste…

-Exacto. Entonces… ¿nos ayudarás? Ten en cuenta que si aceptas pasarás a ser un colaborador externo de la Hermandad, y si por lo que sea alguien más se entera o los templarios se ponen sobre aviso, las consecuencias serán severas, que no te extrañe que tenga que ser yo quien te mate, y evidentemente no me temblará el pulso al hacerlo-murmuró ella, con mirada seria y decidida.

-Qué elocuente, Haibara. Tranquila, lo haré, y no, no me iré de la lengua ¿por quién me tomas?-le espetó él, molesto.

-Una simple formalidad, eso es todo. Muy bien, pues bienvenido.

-No es la alianza que más me emocione o satisfaga, si te soy sincero, pero después de todo estamos juntos en esto.

-Bien, me alegro que lo veas con perspectiva, me sorprendes, Kudo…

-Bueno, ya sabes, me adapto rápido, pero no pienses que ahora te vea con buenos ojos, sigues siendo una asesina para mí, y me apena, a decir verdad.

-No he pedido tu piedad, Kudo, guárdatela, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme salvo de no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que soy-murmuró ella, secamente.

-Todos podemos elegir, Haibara, no todo se reduce a un solo instante.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, ella tan solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada más salvo unas pocas palabras.

-Te acompaño a la salida.

El silencio entre los dos fue un tanto denso e incómodo, llegando a la calle y siendo roto por ella cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Estaremos en contacto. Si hay algo nuevo, te lo haré saber.

-Vale.

Por un momento se dio la vuelta para irse, yendo entonces a decir algo, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta la chica ya no estaba ahí. Conan suspiró y echó a andar lentamente hacia la estación pensando en todo un poco. Al fondo, el edificio de Abstergo se alzaba en la distancia, vigilando todo Tokio.

* * *

Por qué... ¿¡Por qué?! XD vale, no me odiéis, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me lo preguntaré cada vez, si es que me meto yo sólo en unos pitotes curiosos, pero la musa es la musa, una zorra de cuidado. Pero bueno, hablemos del capítulo.

Por si hay alguien que no sepa mucho de Assassin's Creed, que no tema, porque en este capítulo está sintetizado de forma más o menos somera toda la trama de fondo de la franquicia, y mira que es densa y tiene personajes a cascoporro, pero he utilizado sólo a los más importantes y los que más me interesan para crear la trama de este crossover. Álvaro Gramática es un recurrente en la saga, mientras que Mitsuko Nakamura es un personaje del canon de los cómics, pero dado que tiene un linaje japonés, como se puede asumir de su nombre, he aprovechado para meterla en la historia y darla más chicha. Estoy pensando en leerme las adaptaciones a novelas y comics derivados de todos aquellos juegos principales que no he jugado, para así complementar un poco y que no sea todo juegos, juegos y más juegos, ya veré cómo lo voy hilvanando, pero de momento ya está preparado el escenario de la trama, a partir de aquí arrancará e irán pasando cosas. Meteré también más personajes provenientes de Detective Conan que no hayan salido mucho, así aprovecho bien ambos universos.

Y eso es todo de momento, ahora sí, veré si escribo algo más, pero en cuanto pueda volveré a Sombras de Mordor y esperaré para seguir con este invitado no deseado... en serio ¿¡por qué?! Nos leemos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 **

**No lo que esperaba**

Los siguientes días pasaron someramente, sin indicios claros por el momento. Conan comenzó su investigación desde cero, comenzando a reunir información de Nakamura, aunque no sin algo de dificultad.

Aunque no era natural de Tokio, pasó la mayor parte de su vida viviendo allí, trabajando como microbióloga tras graduarse con honores en la universidad de Tokio. Su tesis acerca de la regeneración de tejidos mediante métodos convencionales y casi experimentales la hizo ganarse al tribunal, obteniendo la calificación máxima y accediendo al título de doctora con mención especial. Esto la permitió acceder a prestigiosos laboratorios farmacéuticos, donde estuvo trabajando mostrando una aguda inteligencia hasta llegar directamente a la cúpula directiva de Abstergo en Japón unos pocos años después tras una trayectoria de lo más destacable. A partir de ahí no le fue posible reunir más información al respecto, puesto que todo lo relacionado con Abstergo era inaccesible debido a las políticas de privacidad de la empresa para con sus empleados. Ni siquiera de tirando hilos como de la policía surtió efecto. Parecía mentira que una empresa así, que cumplía tan a rajatabla con leyes tan básicas como la de protección de datos, fuera en realidad una fachada de los Templarios. De hecho todavía tenía problemas para entender todo ese asunto, cosa de la que habló con Haibara quedando con ella en un concurrido parque para pasar desapercibidos.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo un conglomerado tan grande y que ha hecho tanto por el progreso como es Abstergo sea una fachada de tus queridos templarios…

-Oh, créeme, Kudo, aunque eso de queridos sobra. ¿Sabes que gran parte de las investigaciones de mis padres antes de morir fueron abaladas en parte por la propia Abstergo?

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡En serio?!

-Sí, esto es algo que descubrí al poco tiempo de unirme a la Hermandad, mis padres buscaban financiación para su proyecto y captaron la atención de Abstergo, la cual les remitió directamente a quien tú ya sabes…

-El Grupo Karasuma… que por cierto, aún no me has contado nada al respecto de que el conglomerado Karasuma, perteneciente al millonario más grande e influyente de Japón y supuestamente muerto, tenga algo que ver con los hombres de negro.

-¿Acaso no lo viste venir? Pensé que ya habrías indagado por tu cuenta, si tan buen detective eres…

-Oye, oye, no podía saber que un grupo así estuviera implicado en una serie de crímenes a gran escala… como tu querida Hermandad, por ejemplo.

Eso hizo reaccionar a la niña, la cual le miró con mala cara al tiempo que le espetaba.

-Nunca has entendido nada ¿verdad, Kudo? Preocupándote por mí pero ignorando mis sentimientos, siendo incapaz de ver lo que has significado para mí… supongo que fue un error enamorarme de ti.

Eso cogió con la guardia baja al chico, el cual la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa, demasiado extraño que alguien como yo se enamore de alguien como tú? supongo que sí, después de todo siempre he sido una asesina, enamorada de un idealista y terco detective emperrado en sacar la verdad siempre a la luz. Después de todo nunca hubiera funcionado.

Conan siguió callado, aún en shock por la repentina declaración, al tiempo que Haibara se reincorporaba.

-Pero bueno, siempre es bueno sacarlo dicen ¿no? Espero que ahora actúes en consecuencia y dejes de tomarme a la ligera, tanto a mí como a la Hermandad que tanto bien me ha hecho. No te pido que lo entiendas, sino que lo respetes, si es que aún confías en mí.

-Espera un momento, Haibara…

-No tengo nada más que contarte, Kudo-murmuró ella secamente, comenzando a marcharse.

-¡No seas idiota y escúchame, diablos!

-¿¡Escucharte?! ¿¡Me has escuchado tú a mí alguna vez?! ¡No, sólo te ha importado tu verdad y tu estúpido ego, pidiéndome el antídoto a la mínima ocasión ignorando las consecuencias y exponiéndote cada vez a que te matasen! ¿¡Y esperas que yo te escuche a ti ahora?! ¡Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y déjame en paz!

-¡Pero si no me dejas hablar…!

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Ai alzó un brazo con la palma de la mano en alto y la hoja oculta surgió de su manga, apuntándole directamente a escasos centímetros de su cara y echándole una gélida mirada bajo su capucha. El chico se quedó muy quieto con gesto serio, sosteniéndola la mirada diciéndoselo todo en nada. En un momento dado ella bajó el brazo y recogió la hoja, la cual se volvió a esconder en su manga. Fue entonces cuando él aprovechó para hablar tras un dejado suspiro.

-Oye, mira, yo… lo siento ¿vale? sé que con eso seguramente no arregle nada, pero en ningún momento quise hacerte daño. No sabía qué era lo que sentías por mí, pero tú tampoco ayudaste a que lo entendiera, nunca fuiste muy comunicativa. Pero te equivocas cuando dices que no signifiqué nada para ti. Eso nunca fue así.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?-inquirió ella, con rencor.

-Pues porque realmente me importabas, y me sigues importando. El día en el que descubrimos las cintas de tu hermana con el caso del profesor Hirota, tú misma me mostraste tu alma. Y yo quise actuar en consecuencia, ayudándote en todo lo posible. Pero tú nunca quisiste que yo te ayudara. Si hubieras hablado más conmigo, si me hubieras explicado cómo te sentías cuando no lo estabas pasando bien, yo te hubiera ayudado sin pedirte nada a cambio, ni siquiera el antídoto.

-Reitero ¿por qué?-insistió ella, manteniendo su fría mirada.

-¿No está claro? Pues porque te quiero, tonta.

Esas palabras cogieron con la guardia completamente baja a la niña, la cual relajó su expresión, visiblemente azorada, como si algo en su interior hubiese saltado de golpe. Sin embargo recuperó enseguida su gesto frío, musitando de seguido.

-Ni se te ocurra jugar con mis sentimientos, Kudo, o haré que lo lamentes durante el resto de tu existencia…

-No me malinterpretes, por favor, sabes que amo a Ran y nada cambiará eso, pero yo siempre te he querido y apreciado como una hermana. Cuando no estabas lanzándome una de tus gélidas miradas, como ahora, siempre te has preocupado por mí, ayudándome a resolver innumerables casos, aconsejándome cuando más lo necesitaba, y has estado ahí haciendo el antídoto sin rendirte. ¿Cómo no voy a responder a eso? Tú siempre vas a significar algo para mí, Haibara… no… Shiho…

Ésta vez eso pareció doblegar a la aludida, cambiando por completo su semblante; nunca antes le había visto y menos aún oído llamándola por su nombre de pila. Siempre había sido Haibara para él. Sin embargo, escucharle llamándola por su nombre con ese tono y pose, la hizo comprender al instante que decía la verdad. De hecho, eso era lo que hacía siempre.

Sintió en ese momento cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlas alejadas, pero en ese momento el chico murmuró.

-No hagas eso… por favor, no te hagas eso. Suéltalo. Recuérdame por qué te aprecio tanto.

Finalmente no pudo más y lo dejó escapar, lanzándose sobre él y abrazándole con fuerza; el chico la asió entre sus brazos sin decir nada, dejándola expresarse. Por su parte, en la cabeza de la niña había sentimientos encontrados. Su lado Asesino la instaba a alejarse de él, pero su lado más humano la acallaba, disfrutando de ese momento. No pudo evitar golpear levemente el pecho del niño, a lo que él tan sólo se dejó hacer sin quejarse ni decir nada al respecto.

En un momento dado, Conan la levantó la cabeza, haciéndola que le mirara y la quitó la capucha, dejando su cabeza a la vista. Ese simple gesto calmó sobremanera a la muchacha, la cual comenzó a recobrar la compostura a marchas forzadas, tratando de verse fría de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tan orgullosa…

-De… de esto ni una sola palabra a Dai ni a nadie de la Hermandad ¿me oyes? Como se te ocurra decir algo a alguien mis hojas ocultas hablarán por mí…

-¿Y hacerle daño a tu querido hermano? Venga ya…

-Agh, cállate idiota…

Ante eso el chico se rió y ella notó como algo cálido inundaba su corazón, recordando por qué se había enamorado de él. Pero estaba bien, ahora sí. Había superado eso, y ahora era Kudo, su hermano. Porque estaban juntos en esto.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… gracias Ku… Shinichi…

Ante eso el aludido esbozó una grata sonrisa, comentando acto seguido.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias me contarás más cosas ¿no?

-No te pases de listo, detective, que me haya soltado contigo no te convierte automáticamente en mi más fiel confidente. Después de todo hay demasiado en juego ahora mismo…

-Ya, vale, lo entiendo, pero en algún momento me tendrás que contar más cosas, necesito más información, de Nakamura no he podido sacar gran cosa, ni siquiera supe de dónde era exactamente ni cómo acabó relacionándose con los templarios…

-Fácil, porque su familia es templaria, normalmente el legado va pasando de padres a hijos a través de las generaciones, así es como lograron sobrevivir tras su caída por el papa Clemente V, que ordenó su disolución inmediata y condenando posteriormente al último Gran Maestre templario antiguo, Jacques de Molay.

-Entiendo… ¿quién es ahora el Gran Maestre?

-Maestres, hay uno por cada región para que, si uno cae, sea reemplazado rápidamente. Pero si te refieres a un líder supremo, se podría decir que es Alan Rikkin, el presidente de Abstergo, pero ya no hay un Gran Maestre único como tal.

-Ya… imposible tirar por ahí, entonces.

-No, prueba a averiguar de dónde es Nakamura exactamente, muy seguramente sea la Gran Maestre japonesa, después de todo forma parte del Círculo Interno de la Orden, tiene que haber algo de lo que tirar.

-Vale, a ver si puedo encontrar algo… tal vez me venga bien algo de ayuda, si se lo comento a Hattori…

-Ten cuidado, evita involucrar a las menos personas posibles, dile que es otra cosa…

-Bueno, sabes que Heiji es de fiar, nos ha ayudado innumerables veces, si le explico todo bien y le pido discreción seguramente nos ayudará encantado…

Ante eso la chica no pareció muy convencida, murmurando acto seguido.

-Como veas, pero si lo haces avísale de dónde se está metiendo, no me gustaría tener que matarle si las cosas se complican…

Ante eso Conan rodó los ojos, murmurando de seguido.

-Y tú dices que es tu naturaleza…

-No empecemos, por favor…

-Está bien, está bien, me callo… te mantendré informada.

Los dos se cogieron de la mano por un momento, diciéndoselo todo en nada, y finalmente la niña se marchó poniéndose de nuevo la capucha y perdiéndose entre la multitud del parque; antes de lo esperado Conan la perdió de vista, mascullando de seguido.

-Mierda, la he perdido ¿cómo lo hace?

Aun así la dejó estar y cogió el móvil, marcando un número y llevándoselo a la oreja mientras se alejaba de allí pensando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Aun a pesar de la insistencia de Ai en no involucrar a nadie más, Kudo apostó por confiar en su mejor amigo y estuvo hablando largo y tendido con él acerca de todo el asunto en cuestión. Al principio el chico se mantuvo escéptico al respecto, no creyéndoselo al principio.

-¿Asesinos, templarios? ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando, Kudo? ¿Qué clase de videojuegos estás jugando últimamente?

-Nada de eso, ya sé que suena a locura, pero es real, y necesito tu ayuda para tratar de averiguar más cosas sobre cierta persona que está relacionada con los templarios concretamente.

-Pero vamos a ver ¿qué pruebas tienes de la existencia de ambas órdenes secretas?

-Digamos que se pusieron en contacto con nosotros y llegaron a captar la atención de Shiho…

-¿Shiho? Espera… ¿la enana?

Ante esa definición Conan le lanzó una mirada glacial a través de la webcam, a lo que el detective del oeste esbozó una miradita suspicaz al tiempo que murmuraba.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Kudo?

-No es nada de eso, idiota, simplemente hemos arreglado las cosas entre nosotros, eso es todo.

-Te das cuenta que eso es muy interpretable ¿verdad?

-A callar. Es lo más parecido a la hermana que nunca tuve y punto, y nada de llamarla enana ¿estamos?

-Vale, vale… pero eso no es suficiente para probar tal cosa, como podrás comprender…

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que me gustaría proponerte algo-anunció Conan con voz queda.

-Tú me dirás…

-Apunta el siguiente nombre: Mitsuko Nakamura, la he estado investigando un poco por mi cuenta y no he podido averiguar nada sobre su pasado, a ver si tú consigues algo.

-Nakamura… ¿está relacionada con algún caso en particular, es sospechosa de algo?-inquirió Hattori.

-Según se mire, pero voy a dejar que seas tú quién lo descubra, a ver qué me puedes contar al respecto.

-Está bien… esto es muy raro, Kudo, y no sé a qué viene.

-¿No quieres ver para creer? Entonces dejaré que sea tu instinto el que te guíe, mientras tanto, esperaré tus noticias.

Antes de que Hattori pudiera decir nada más, Conan colgó con una sonrisita sagaz dibujada en su rostro; en ese momento, el profesor comentó.

-Vaya forma más rara la tuya de incitarle a investigar…

-Bueno, si no está por la labor habrá que darle un empujoncito ¿no? Conozco bien a Heiji, su instinto detectivesco le hará imposible ignorar el hecho en sí.

-¿Crees que es buena idea involucrarle a él también? Ai ya te dijo que mejor no hacerlo…

-Sé lo que dijo, pero confío en Heiji, después de todo es un buen amigo y en cuanto comprenda todo lo que hay detrás, se prestará a ayudarnos sin dudar. Cuantos más seamos, más cosas averiguaremos, además, siento que esto no va a ser sencillo.

-Sí, puedes jurarlo…

Conan se reclinó sobre la silla, pensando en probabilidades, todas nada halagüeñas, al menos de momento. Debían de tomárselo con calma. Eso por descontado.

* * *

En algún lugar de la inmensa Tokio, un porsche 356-A negro recorría sus abarrotadas calles, conducido por dos hombres ensutados en sendos trajes negros como la noche. El que conducía se dirigió a otro pálido y alto, con larga melena de color platino.

-Parece que se impacientan, hermano… quieren resultados de inmediato.

-Pues que se esperen, no hemos llegado hasta aquí para cagarla sólo porque quieren tenerlo hecho para ya mismo. Yo respondo ante el jefe, no ante esa chusma.

-Pero el jefe les deja hacer como si tal cosa ¿acaso quieres contradecir sus órdenes, hermano?

Ante eso el hombre pálido le lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo recular al conductor, al tiempo que le espetaba.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Vodka?

-Lo siento, hermano, no era mi intención…

-Pasaré por alto tremenda falta de respeto, pero déjame decirte algo. Si el jefe dice haz esto, yo lo hago. Pero no pienso someterme a esa chusma y sus delirios de grandeza ¿te ha quedado claro?

-Sí, hermano…

-Bien.

En ese momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, echándole un rápido vistazo y dibujando una mueca asqueada al ver quién era. Descolgó murmurando de seguido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué formas son esas, señor Gin? Le tenía por un hombre más educado…

-Yo sólo soy educado con quien se merece. Y usted no es más que un mero trámite.

-Le recuerdo, señor Gin, que su superior está bajo mis órdenes y, por extensión, usted también. Y más le vale acatarlas si no quiere que toda su querida organización se vea seriamente perjudicada.

-Si nosotros salimos perjudicados, como usted lo pone, su querida orden secreta también se vería seriamente perjudicada así que… ¿quién manda a quien aquí? Si quiere algo pase antes por mi jefe y que él me ordene, no pienso hacer nada que venga directamente de usted-espetó Gin, furioso.

-Precioso soliloquio, pero me da igual. Necesitamos que se encarguen de alguien a la mayor celeridad posible, ha estado filtrando información del proyecto Regeneración y debe ser silenciado.

-Ya la he dicho que…

-Le mandaré los detalles a su correo, el resto se lo dejo a usted y su criterio, pero cuanto antes hagamos esto, mejor. Que tenga un buen día.

Antes de que Gin pudiera decir nada más, colgaron al otro lado, y él tan solo respondió apretando el móvil con tanta fuerza que llegó a romperlo, mascullando de seguido.

-Maldita mujer… ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Con qué derecho me viene pidiendo nada a mí? Qué ganas tengo de matarla yo mismo…

Ante eso Vodka no dijo nada, concentrándose en la carretera; Gin, obligado a opacar su furia, no tuvo más remedio que acatar muy a regañadientes, empezando a organizarse en su cabeza y musitando de seguido.

-Maldita sea, necesito otro móvil.

-Aquí cerca hay una tienda de móviles liberados, podemos pasarnos.

-Bien, mientras tanto ve llamando a Chianti y a Vermouth, tenemos que empezar a coordinarnos y pensar en un plan.

-Sí, hermano.

El porsche giró en la siguiente intersección mientras los pensamientos más inmediatos de Gin se desviaban de sus verdaderas intenciones. Algún día no tendrían que dar cuentas a esa chusma sectaria. Y ese día daría rienda suelta a su creatividad.

* * *

¡Y retomamos por fin esta historia, que ha estado un buen tiempo parada! Como ya os dije, irán pasando cosas que comenzarán a poner en marcha la trama, para el próximo capítulo veremos más cosas al respecto y puede que la desdoble en dos, aún no lo tengo del todo claro, pero ya se irá viendo. Cuando la historia empieza a trazarte ella misma las pautas y escribirse sola, es la señal clara de que todo va por buen camino.

Éste capítulo destaca, sobre todo, el establecimiento del tipo de relación que van a tener Kudo y Ai, la cual definirá todo lo que irá pasando entre los dos, y con un toque personal que es, además, una posible apuesta por mi parte de lo que hará Gosho con estos dos en concreto en el canon, ya que no hay muchas más posiblidades al menos por el momento. En cuanto al canon se refiere he preferido evitar situar esta historia en algún punto en concreto del mismo, aunque seguramente no haré lo mismo desde el punto de vista de Assassin's Creed, pero bueno, ya lo iré viendo.

Por cierto, la autoría de la nueva miniatura es una comisión de la talentosa y sin par Mimi92Sonadow, pasaos por su galería en deviantart, no tiene desperdicio.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente más pronto que tarde, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

**Desde las sombras**

Como bien anticipó Conan, Heiji no pudo ignorar el hecho en sí y estuvo investigando por su cuenta a Nakamura, descubriendo unas cuantas cosas que comunicó él mismo al niño pocos días después.

-Bueno, Kudo, tengo novedades para ti acerca de tu mujer…

-Ah, bien, cuéntame…

-Para empezar, es ni más ni menos que la descendiente de un antiguo clan cercano al emperador de los tiempos del Período Sengoku, cuyo origen se remonta aún más atrás en el tiempo, del periodo Nara por lo menos.

-Vaya, interesante… entonces tiene que ser de allí sí o sí.

-Exactamente, nació en Nara, pero curiosamente creció en Osaka durante gran parte de su juventud, haciendo visitas esporádicas a Nara de vez en cuando. Su familia parece estar arraigada allí, pero sólo la visitan muy de cuando en cuando, en periodos extremadamente cortos de tiempo.

-Eso es raro ¿son de allí pero no se pasan por allí? Algo debía de haber entonces que les hicieran alejarse así sin más.

-Pues sí, al parecer sus familiares son destacados arqueólogos que buscan vestigios del Japón antiguo para, según ellos, restaurarlos y conservarlos, pero el caso es que apenas han encontrado gran cosa desde que comenzaron a buscar hace ya más de veinte años, y todo lo que han presentado desde entonces son pequeñas baratijas y poco más. Ellos argumentan que siguen buscando algo grande que nunca antes se había visto, pero el tiempo y la suerte no parece haberlos tratado muy bien.

Ante esa información el ceño del niño se frunció, pensando al respecto, aunque Heiji continuó su exposición.

-El caso es que Nakamura no siguió los pasos de sus padres volcados en la arqueología, interesándose más por la biología y sus derivados. Por lo que he podido averiguar, era una mujer inteligente que lo sacaba todo con notas altas y con menciones especiales por parte de sus profesores.

-Me cuadra, su tesis la aprobó con honores y una mención especial por parte del tribunal.

-Desde el punto de vista intelectual y académico es una mujer sin tacha, aunque desde el punto de vista social era más bien retraída, juntándose con muy pocas personas, y con las que lo hacía era por simple conveniencia. Según su expediente, protagonizó un desagradable encuentro entre varios chicos de su misma clase del cual no se recoge todo lo sucedido, pero se destaca su actitud chula y prepotente, con algunas frases recogidas que bien lo atestiguan.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Pues mira, hay perlas como: _vosotros no me llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos ni aunque lo intentarais con todas vuestras fuerzas_, o también: _soy mejor que todos vosotros por derecho divino, el padre del entendimiento me guía, y vosotros estáis perdidos sin nadie que os rija_. Qué tía más prepotente…

Sin embargo la mente de Conan saltó en la segunda frase, notando algo extraño que le dijo que era clave para entender toda esa cuestión.

-Espera un momento ¿padre del entendimiento? ¿Realmente dijo eso?

-Según esto, sí, lo dijo alto y claro… ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

-Es un llamado que los templarios realizan en sus comunicados, me lo explicó Shiho. No se sabe a ciencia cierta a quién proclaman cada vez que lo dicen, se especula que tenga vinculación directa con Baphomet, una deidad pagana con la que Clemente V aprovechó para excomulgarles y acabar con ellos como organización, disolviéndose oficialmente.

-Oh, vamos ¿todavía sigues con eso? No he visto nada anormal en todo lo que he averiguado, y a algunas cosas me ha costado lo suyo llegar, he tenido que mover unos cuantos hilos con mi padre y sus contactos en la central…

-¿Y eso no te choca? Si has sido profesional en todo momento, habrás dicho que se trata de una sospechosa potencial de algún caso sin resolver y eso te hubiera puesto las cosas fáciles desde el primer minuto…

-¡Pues claro que lo he hecho! ¿Por quién me tomas? Sí es verdad que ha sido un poco raro, pero al final lo he conseguido…

-Y en siendo raro ¿no te ha chocado como tal? Seguro que te han puesto más de una pega tratándose de quién se trata…

-Pues… sí, pero… vale, Kudo, tiempo muerto ¿quién es esta tía exactamente, por qué tanta inquina para con ella?

-Porque muy seguramente sea la Gran Maestre de Japón y una de las mentes detrás de un proyecto secreto que puede que nos ayude a recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Si no fuera por eso, ni me molestaría, pero dado que es la única posibilidad real de recuperar nuestra forma verdadera, me interesa saber más al respecto.

Ante eso Heiji dejó escapar un seco respingo, murmurando de seguido.

-Joder, Kudo, te das cuenta de que suenas como un loco conspiracionista ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, esto es más serio de lo que aparenta. En serio, Hattori, independientemente de que me creas o no necesito que me ayudes con esto, yo sólo no voy a poder y hay muy pocos hilos de los que tirar. Es la única manera de que Shiho y yo volvamos a ser los de siempre, no hay antídoto. Por favor…

Ante las súplicas de su amigo del este, el detective del oeste terminó de ceder, murmurando de seguido.

-Está bien, está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer… pero Abstergo… va a ser difícil.

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que necesito todo el apoyo posible. Aquí en Tokio va a ser muy complicado averiguar nada, pero tal vez, si tiramos de otros hilos externos, podamos sonsacar algo.

-Está bien, veré a quién puedo acudir… vamos hablando, señor templario.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso… nos vemos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un almacén abandonado en la inmensidad del puerto de Tokio, varias personas vestidas de negro preparaban oscuros planes.

-Bien ¿ya sabemos entonces a quién tenemos que despachar?-inquirió una de ellas, una mujer de pelo corto y con maquillaje gótico de lo más marcado.

-Tu objetivo es un trabajador de Abstergo que responde al nombre de Watabe Kobe, he estado trasteando en sus archivos hasta encontrarlo, aquí tienes una foto del susodicho-murmuró Gin, dándole una imagen de archivo del mismo.

-Bien, aunque… ¿por qué Korn no ha venido conmigo hoy?-inquirió ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-No hacen falta dos para este trabajo, contigo es más que suficiente, Chianti, no hay más que hablar-murmuró Gin, cortante.

-Está bien… ¿y qué hace ella aquí si se puede saber?-inquirió la susodicha, mirando a otra mujer de pelo rubio pálido intenso y con rulos y ojos claros intensos y hechizantes.

-Está aquí para coordinar la operación, si no te gusta se lo puedes decir tú misma a Nakamura… mal rayo la parta-escupió Gin, con ojos encendidos.

-¿Qué pasa, Chianti, aún no me perdonas lo que pasó con Calvados? Qué rencorosa eres, hace ya mil de eso…

-¡Pues claro que no te lo perdono! ¡Que te den, Vermouth!

Frente a eso la mujer tan solo esbozó una cínica sonrisa, a lo que Chianti quiso lanzarse sobre ella, pero Gin cortó la inminente pelea sacando su pistola.

-Suficiente, ya basta de tonterías. Hemos venido a hacer esto lo más rápidamente posible para así volver a nuestras vidas, así que deja estar las chorradas, Chianti, primer y último aviso.

La aludida tuvo que comerse su rabia, inquiriendo acto seguido.

-Muy bien ¿cuál es el plan entonces?

-Es bien simple, el objetivo sale a hacer footing todas las mañanas por el parque de Ueno, tiene una marcada rutina y se sienta a descansar tras una hora corriendo en un banco enfrente del lago. Chianti, tú te apostarás en el edificio contiguo más cercano, éste de aquí, deberías verle sentarse en torno a las doce del mediodía-indicó Gin, señalando en un mapa metropolitano de la ciudad.

-Muy bien… ¿y tú?

-Estaré junto con Vodka en el coche supervisando la operación.

-Ya… ¿y ella?-inquirió Chianti, señalando a Vermouth sin mirarla.

-Vigilará las cercanías para asegurar que el objetivo está en el lugar a las horas convenidas, en el caso de que hubiera algún imprevisto avisaría o actuaría para asegurar el plan ¿comprendido?

-Sí… más sencillo imposible.

-Exactamente, haremos esto ya, quiero olvidarme de que se trata de un encargo proveniente de esa chusma.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, estando de acuerdo con Gin en ese sentido. Todo lo proveniente de esa chusma, como él bien decía, siempre era un inconveniente y derroche de recursos por su parte. Por lo que cuanto antes se lo pudieran quitar de encima, mejor.

* * *

Por su parte Ai no descansaba, y Dai tampoco; habían estado intensificando tanto sus guardias como sus vigilancias, tratando de rastrear posibles objetivos templarios o bien gente que les pudiera proporcionar información desde dentro, pero estaba resultando ser una tarea de lo más compleja.

Para empezar, lo poco que sabían de Abstergo en Japón se limitaba a la información que les llegaba del _Altaïr II_, la sede móvil de la hermandad que navega por todo el mundo; durante su estancia en Japón en 2013 ayudó a reconstruir a la maltrecha hermandad asesina japonesa de Osaka, proporcionándoles toda la información que tenían en ese momento. Fue así como conocieron a Nakamura, centrando todos sus esfuerzos en darla alcance como fuera como represalia por todas las vidas perdidas.

Esa misma mañana, en Taitô, se encontraban en una de las tantas azoteas de los edificios colindantes a un espacioso parque, vigilando posibles objetivos e informadores de los que poder sacar una pista, por pequeña que fuera, sobre cómo iba el proyecto de recreación del sudario del Edén.

-¿Alguna novedad?-inquirió ella, sin despegar los ojos de los prismáticos.

-Por parte de este tal Ueda, nada de nada, tiene el sello puesto y dudo mucho que se lo podamos quitar así como así… ¿y tú? ¿Te dice algo esa mujer?

-Qué va, casi mejor que la descartemos, dudo mucho que consigamos algún tipo de permiso de una simple mujer de la limpieza.

-No subestimes lo simple, a veces es lo más efectivo… que por cierto Miyano ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?-inquirió en ese momento Dai, divertido.

-Na, paso, he preferido hacer pellas y venirme aquí a hacer reconocimiento de posibles objetivos. Y para hacerte compañía, para que no estés tan solito-añadió ella, esbozando una sonrisita sagaz.

-Bueno, yo sólo me sobro y me basto, pero si insistes…

Ante eso la niña no dijo nada, posando su mirada en una ventana aledaña mientras escaneaba el lugar con sus prismáticos, unos muy avanzados capaces de escanear el lugar telemáticamente en busca de códigos de seguridad y otros caracteres alfanuméricos; la capacidad tecnológica de la hermandad iba mejorando poco a poco, teniendo a varios agentes en todo el mundo trabajando para mejorar ese aspecto en el que siempre han estado bastante flojos en comparación con Abstergo.

-Sigo preguntándome cómo lo haces…-comentó Dai en ese momento.

-¿El qué?

-El pasar desapercibida aun a pesar de tu tamaño. Cualquiera que viera una niña sola sin alguien que la vigile sospecharía e incluso se preocuparía, pero tú consigues pasar desapercibida como si ignoraras el detalle. Consigues convertir un potencial inconveniente en una gran ventaja.

Ante eso la niña tan sólo sonrió con cierto deje de orgullo en su mirada, murmurando acto seguido.

-Ya sabes cómo se hace, después de todo recibimos el mismo entrenamiento…

-Ya, pero a diferencia de ti yo soy un adulto y me puedo mimetizar mejor con el ambiente, en cambio tú, y aun a pesar de tu diferencia de tamaño, consigues pasar desapercibida. En serio, no me lo explico…

-Bueno, algún día puede que te explique cómo lo hago, no te comas mucho la cabeza…

-Qué labia… ¿cómo va tu detective a todo esto?-inquirió Dai, cambiando de tema.

-Ahí va, sigue investigando, en cuando tenga algo me avisará y compartirá lo que tiene con nosotros, no te preocupes, es muy suyo pero es de fiar.

-Sí, ya vi que de ego andaba un poco subidito, pero mientras no nos comprometa, no me quejaré…

Ante eso la niña esbozó una sonrisita, yendo a comentar algo al respecto, sin embargo en ese momento pudo notar una sensación ya casi olvidada que la puso en alerta enseguida. En otros tiempos el sólo hecho de sentirla la inundaba de inseguridad y miedo, paralizándola y dejándola débil e impedida, pero después de todo el entrenamiento tanto físico como mental en la hermandad, había aprendido a dominar todos esos sentimientos, superando en ese sentido el miedo. Ahora tan sólo era una señal de aviso más de su mente. Y, como tal, la puso en alerta enseguida.

-Están aquí-anunció con voz seca y gesto extremadamente serio.

-¿Qué?

-Son ellos, están aquí…

-¿A qué te…? Espera, si son quienes creo que son, entonces…

-Sí… deben estar detrás de alguien que nos puede ayudar.

Nada más decirlo los dos se pusieron en movimiento, resguardándose bien, y comenzando a peinar las colindancias en busca de algo o alguien extraño o fuera de lugar. Al cabo de unos largos e interminables minutos, Ai vio a alguien apostado en un edificio que encaraba el parque Ueno. Hizo todo el zoom posible y entonces la vio.

-Chianti…-masculló la niña, entre dientes.

-¿Lo tienes? ¿Dónde?

-Allí, en ese edificio, está en posición de disparo con su rifle, por lo que debe de estar apuntando a un muy posible objetivo.

-Ya veo, el parque…-murmuró Dai, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ve tú, yo me ocupo de ella, debemos hacer esto ya mismo antes de que se salgan con la suya.

Sin decir nada más dejó los prismáticos tras observar un poco más el edificio en el que se encontraba, se encaramó al borde del suyo, cerró los ojos y saltó. La caída duró mucho menos de lo que ella misma sintió, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación de vacío en su estómago. Frenó en seco cuando aterrizó sobre el camión lleno de cajas y corchopán que llevaba aparcado ahí toda la mañana, saliendo de forma sibilina y echando a correr con la capucha echada hacia el edificio en el que Chianti estaba apostada.

Aunque caminando despacio era capaz de mantener su presencia a raya, no era lo mismo en esa situación, llamando la atención de muchas personas, pero a la velocidad que iba y esquivando a la gente sin apenas tocarla, no les daba tiempo a preguntarse quién era esa niña y a dónde iba sola.

Llegó finalmente al edificio donde Chianti estaba apostada y lo rodeó, buscando algún callejón interior que la ocultara de la vista hasta encontrarlo; se metió de lleno en él y vio entonces en una esquina varios contenedores de basura, con varios de ellos abiertos, al lado de un canalón. Corrió un poco más rápido y, aprovechando el impulso, comenzó a hacer parkour y, con dos saltos, comenzó a ascender por la fachada interior sin que nadie la viera. Su entrenamiento la había otorgado una velocidad y una flexibilidad notables, siendo capaz de hacer movimientos que nunca antes hubiera creído posibles, además, al ser tan pequeña podía moverse más holgadamente y pasar desapercibida mientras lo hacía, lo que la confería gran ventaja a la hora de infiltrarse en cualquier sitio sin hacer nada de ruido. Buscaba en todo momento puntos de apoyo que la permitieran seguir ascendiendo sin romper el ritmo, aprovechando sobre todo las repisas de las ventanas, los barrotes de las terrazas o los canalones que a veces recorrían las paredes, además de cables y tomas de corriente aisladas para evitar calambrazos.

Con una rapidez y movilidad envidiables, alcanzó la azotea en poco menos de cinco minutos, subiendo por el acceso superior a la misma y quedándose quieta y medio agachada durante unos ínfimos segundos. Justo delante de ella, y tumbada boca abajo asiendo el rifle y con la foto de un hombre a mano, Chianti estaba lista para disparar, llegando a murmurar a su transmisor.

-Lo veo, se dirige hacia el banco, esperaré a que se siente.

Al oír esto, la niña alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el parque, viendo a Dai moverse entre las ramas de los árboles tratando de localizar al posible objetivo; había demasiada gente y todo se veía muy pequeño desde allí, por lo que debía actuar ya. Fue en ese momento cuando Chianti anunció.

-Lo tengo en la mira, disparo.

Sin pensárselo más, se lanzó sobre ella cual gacela; cayó sobre su espalda, sobresaltándola, la asió la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos y, con un solo movimiento, hundió la hoja oculta en su garganta. La mujer de negro quiso gritar, pero se encontró con que no podía emitir sonido alguno. Ai se reincorporó de un salto, dándola la vuelta y cayéndosele el transmisor en el proceso. La mirada de dolor intenso de Chianti se transformó al ver quién la había hecho eso, acrecentándose un poco más en cuanto la niña se quitó la capucha mirándola con ojos fríos y asesinos, deseándola la peor de las muertes. Los labios de la mujer de negro se movieron en silencio, sin poder emitir sonido alguno, pero ella supo al instante lo que decían: Sherry. Finalmente no pudo más y, ahogándose en su propia sangre, puso los ojos en blanco y expiró. Una vez hecho, sacó un pañuelo de su sudadera y lo manchó con su sangre, doblándolo cuidadosamente y guardándoselo de nuevo.

En ese momento, una voz fría y muy familiar para ella la sobresaltó, proveniente del transmisor que llevaba.

-Chianti, qué pasa ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué no has disparado? Responde…

Ai cogió el aparato y se lo llevó a la boca, con intención de hablar, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y guardó silencio, regodeándose con la situación. Por su parte, Gin insistió.

-Chianti ¿eres tú? ¿A qué demonios juegas? ¡Dispara ya!

Miró el transmisor con furia asesina, apretándolo con fuerza hasta finalmente romperlo, cortando la comunicación y tirando los pedazos al suelo. Vio entonces la foto del objetivo y la cogió, esbozando una sonrisa. Estaban de suerte, fuera quien fuera ese hombre seguro que tenía información al respecto.

-Muy bien hecho, Sherry. Una determinación fría y digna de una Asesina. Me sorprendes, a decir verdad.

Esa súbita voz no cogió desprevenida a la aludida, la cual tan solo se guardó la fotografía al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Aprendí de los mejores, que además me enseñaron a diferenciar el acto en sí de la verdadera esencia. Después de todo si matamos lo hacemos por razones muy diferentes. En ese sentido somos muy parecidas.

-Exactamente, _very good_, no me esperaba menos de una asesina y mujer como yo…

-No te confundas, Vermouth ¿quieres saber cuál es la ligera diferencia?-inquirió Ai, rápidamente.

-¿Oh, y cuál es?

-Nosotros matamos a quien se lo merece por un bien mayor, mientras que vosotros tan sólo obedecéis sin rechistar lo que os mandan aquellos que nos quieren arrebatar nuestra libertad.

Ante eso Vermouth se la quedó mirando, con sonrisa burlona, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se rió abiertamente; ante eso Ai la miró ceñuda, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Te parece gracioso? Vosotros me lo quitasteis todo, incluso mi identidad y mi voluntad. Ahora es diferente. La hermandad me ha ayudado a recuperarlo. Y ella tan sólo es el principio.

-Oh, oh, perdona, querida, no me reía por eso, es sólo que no te pega tan férreos y feroces ideales en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Pero está bien, Sherry, después de todo te veo distinta, y a decir verdad me gusta tu aspecto, pareces otra.

-Me halagan tus palabras, Vermouth, pero como ya te he dicho, esto sólo es el principio, y tú por el momento no entras en los planes de hoy. Espero que sigas conservando tu palabra, eso sí…-la recordó con gesto gélido.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, después de todo es entre el _cool kid_ y yo. Por mi parte se refiere, me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegará todo esto, me muero de la curiosidad…

Ante eso la niña tan solo sonrió dejadamente, dirigiéndose a una esquina del edificio siendo seguida con la mirada por Vermouth, la cual no parecía tener intención alguna de detenerla. En ese momento llamaron a la mujer de negro, atendiendo a la llamada rápidamente.

-Ah, hola Gin, eres tú… ¿Que qué ha pasado con Chianti? No lo sé, estoy vigilando a ras de suelo, si quieres puedo acercarme y comprobarlo… está bien, voy para allá, te espero.

Tras eso colgó y se dirigió a Ai comentando.

-Parece que ya viene el lobo feroz…

-Pues el cazador se marcha, al menos por el momento, pero tranquila, ya me encargaré de ese lobo cuando llegue el momento-murmuró la niña con voz queda, subiéndose al murete de la azotea en la esquina contigua a la que estaba Chianti.

Vermouth y Shiho se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo en nada, hasta que finalmente la niña cerró los ojos y saltó; por su parte la mujer de negro la observó desde el borde salir del contenedor donde cayó sin un rasguño y perdiéndose entre la multitud que caminaba por allí rápidamente. Esbozó entonces una somera sonrisita, murmurando para sí misma.

-Ahora ya no sólo hay una bala de plata, sino una hoja oculta brillante acechando desde las sombras… esto se va a poner muy interesante.

Tras eso volvió por donde vino para aparentar normalidad y reunirse con Gin a pocos metros de allí; mientras tanto, en el parque Ueno, el objetivo fallido salía del mismo acompañado de alguien más y perdiéndose entre la multitud e inmensidad de Tokio.

* * *

¡Y continuamos con el Credo del detective! Estoy especialmente inspirado, y la historia se va desarrollando poco a poco, con la primera caza de Shiho aprovechando los acontecimientos del anterior capítulo; evidentemente esto sacudirá con fuerza al entramado interno de la organización, la cual tendrá bastante presencia a lo largo y ancho de toda la historia, repercutiendo en futuros acontecimientos. Muy seguramente mantendré dos hilos conductores para la historia, los cuales convergerán en momentos concretos en los que también irán pasando muchas cosas. Voy a tratar añadir toda la información posible tanto por parte de Detective Conan y de Assassin's Creed, así que si hay alguien que no conozca algo de alguna franquicia o de ninguna incluso, pueda estar situado en todo momento.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**Inaceptable **

Esa mañana todo era algarabía y nervios a flor de piel en el cuartel general de la organización; y no era para menos, puesto que un distinguido miembro, además de las mejores tiradoras de su división, había sido asesinada. La noticia corrió como la pólvora y su compañero, Korn, estaba particularmente rabioso por los acontecimientos. Parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿¡Quién ha sido?! ¿¡Quién coño ha sido?! ¡Exijo una respuesta, maldita sea!

-Cálmate, Korn, todavía no sabemos lo que ha pasado, no hay ni una sola pista al respecto-murmuró Gin, con gesto calmado.

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡Fueron esos malditos asesinos de la capucha! ¿¡No?! ¡La garganta rajada! ¡Mirad lo que nos ha hecho juntarnos con esta chusma! ¡Ahora somos el blanco de esa gente!

Muchos otros agentes que estaban allí compartieron su inquietud alzando un gran murmullo por toda la habitación; el único que no se mostró nervioso al respecto fue Gin, el cual miraba hacia delante con gesto pensativo al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Ya lo sé…

-¿¡Lo sabes?! ¿¡Y estás tan tranquilo ahí, sentado sin hacer nada?!

Como respuesta el hombre de negro miró a su compañero con una gélida mirada que achantó al tirador enseguida, el cual comenzó a arrepentirse de haberle gritado de esa forma; en un momento dado, Gin cortó el murmullo dando un manotazo a la mesa, al tiempo que mascullaba.

-Ya basta, Korn. Todos aquí sabemos lo que ha pasado, ha sido una gran pérdida, y por descontado haremos algo al respecto. Pero hasta que el jefe no se pronuncie, aquí nadie hará nada ¿entendido?

Tanto el aludido como el resto de agentes se quedaron callados, sin decir nada al respecto; Vermouth, sentada cerca de Gin, esbozó una somera sonrisita.

-Y exactamente por eso eres de mis mejores hombres, Gin. Porque antepones mis órdenes a cualquier otra cosa. Así me gusta.

Esa cascada voz puso en alerta a todo el mundo, cuadrándose en sus asientos y subiendo la mirada; en una pantalla en la pared que lideraba la alargada mesa, apareció una figura envuelta en sombras y coronada por la silueta ladeada y circular de un gran cuervo, mirando a todo el mundo desde la penumbra.

-Cualquier cosa por cumplir con su voluntad, señor.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír… sin embargo detecto un deje rabioso en tu voz ¿a qué se debe?

El hombre de negro vaciló por un segundo, como si le diera reparo exponerse ante él, sin embargo se apresuró a comentar.

-El último trabajo para esa… gente, expuso a Chianti a su muerte, señor. No me hubiera importado si hubiera sido usted el que lo hubiera ordenado, pero el caso es que no fue así. Y eso no me gusta, señor.

Ante eso el anciano hombre se rió de tal manera que parecía el graznido de un cuervo, comentando acto seguido.

-Entiendo tu molestia, Gin, pero piensa que esa gente al final paga lo convenido. Si no fuera por ellos, nuestra organización no sería lo que es ahora. Deberíamos estar agradecidos ¿no te parece?

Eso pareció sorprender al hombre de negro, el cual murmuró rápidamente.

-Pero señor, al trabajar con ellos hemos atraído la atención de esos asesinos… ¿quién nos dice que alguno de nosotros no será el siguiente?

-No será necesario, Gin, de hecho la señorita Nakamura y yo ya hemos hablado al respecto… ¿verdad?

Acto seguido, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, la susodicha apareció en la pantalla mirando a todo el mundo con gesto sucinto y ligeramente molesto, comentando de seguido.

-Gracias por su introducción, señor Karasuma, tampoco hacía falta que fuera tan correcto con sus formas…

-Me halaga, querida…

Gin apretó los dientes, mirando a Nakamura con gesto asesino; por su parte, la templaria miró a todos los agentes por igual, anunciando de seguido.

-Muy bien, señores, vamos a hablar de este asunto en concreto que muy seguramente los tendrá un poco nerviosos…

-Oh ¿usted cree?-masculló Korn, con infinita rabia.

-Ya lo creo que sí, señor mío. En cuanto a los asesinos no se preocupen por nada, nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de ellos.

-¿De la misma forma que ellos se han encargado de Chianti? No me haga reír…-musitó Gin, asqueado.

-No era ningún chiste, señor Gin, pero gracias por la aclaración. Por ahora el objetivo que se les asignó ha huido y muy probablemente los asesinos lo tengan bajo su custodia, pero la información que posee no es muy relevante ni revela nada vital para el desarrollo de nuestras actividades compartidas. Los asesinos quieren información, quieren saber cómo va nuestro proyecto, pero lo que no saben es que se dirigen a una pista falsa. No hará falta tomar medidas drásticas, tan solo dejar que se distraigan ellos solitos.

-¿¡Me está diciendo que Chianti ha muerto por una pista falsa para esas sucias ratas encapuchadas?! ¡¿Eso es lo que vale una buena mujer para usted?!-gritó en ese momento Korn, encolerizado.

-¿¡Qué vale algo para usted, señor mío?! ¡Éste proyecto es la clave para que ambas organizaciones alcancen sus principales objetivos, al final saldremos ganando todos! ¡El Sudario del Edén es la clave para evitar que más Maestres y gente importante para nuestro conglomerado sigan muriendo! Y al final, cuando esté listo, usted mismo podrá probar sus efectos de primera mano, señor Karasuma.

-Es lo que más deseo-masculló la cascada y senil voz del aludido.

-Lo dicho, no tienen por qué preocuparse de los asesinos, después de siglos y siglos de lucha constante han demostrado que están siempre cortados por el mismo patrón, no es nada que nosotros mismos no podamos manejar.

Las palabras de la templaria fueron recibidas con algo de recelo inicial, pero un breve carraspeo por parte de Karasuma puso los puntos sobre las íes rápidamente; una vez que estuvo todo hablado, Nakamura se despidió, dejando al anciano líder como único integrante de la videollamada.

-Bueno, pues espero que haya quedado todo bien aclarado… Vermouth, me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión de todo este asunto.

Al oír esto el gesto de Gin se arrugó, como si se esperara de alguna forma unas palabras semejantes, al tiempo que la aludida murmuraba.

-Tiene sentido que sean ellos los que se encarguen de los asesinos, después de todo llevan siglos luchando contra ellos y los conocen mejor que nadie. La muerte de Chianti es una pérdida irreparable que notaremos, sí, pero después de todo nadie es enteramente imprescindible, salvo usted, jefe.

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla no se veía casi nada, pero todo el mundo supo que, tras el velo de oscuridad, Karasuma sonreía complacido; sin embargo, en ese momento Korn exclamó.

-¿¡Y ya está, eso es todo?! ¿¡No haremos nada por vengar la muerte de Chianti?!

Antes de que alguien más o el propio Karasuma dijera algo, un chico joven de mirada aguda se adelantó murmurando.

-Entiendo tu pesadumbre, Korn, pero como ya ha dicho Vermouth, van a ser ellos quienes se encarguen de mantener a esos asesinos a raya, así que… ¿por qué preocuparse?

-¿¡Que por qué preocuparse, Bourbon?! ¡Claro, normal que tú lo dejes estar, después de todo no tenías un compañero!

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más, Karasuma los cortó de golpe y contundentemente.

-¡Ya basta, los dos!

Ése súbito grito provocó en el anciano hombre una abrupta tos que fue acallada por él mismo en cuanto se colocó un inhalador; esto inquietó a varios miembros de los allí presentes, entre ellos Vermouth y Gin, el cual se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

-Sí, sí, ya está… pero que quede clara una cosa, y esto lo digo por ti, Korn. No quiero que hagáis nada con el asunto de los asesinos. ¿Está claro? Nakamura ya nos ha dicho que es cosa suya, por lo que se lo dejaremos a ellos y punto, no hay nada más que hablar. ¿Se ha entendido bien?

Todo el mundo emitió un seco y cortante sí, incluido Korn, aunque su mirada denotaba un gesto de pura rabia e impotencia. Tras eso Karasuma se despidió y la pantalla se apagó, dando así por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el piso franco de los asesinos, el objetivo de los templarios, ahora a salvo, era custodiado por Ai y Dai, los cuales se encontraban hablando con él para sonsacarle la información necesaria.

-No se preocupe ahora, señor Kobe, está a salvo con nosotros-le tranquilizó el asesino.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, sospechaba que igual irían a por mí, menos mal que aparecieron ustedes…

-Según su ficha trabaja para Abstergo… asumo entonces que, si temía por su vida, algo sabía de sus actividades extracurriculares-murmuró ella, observando sus datos en uno de los ordenadores.

-Sí, aunque… no es por ser desconsiderado, pero ¿qué hace una niña aquí?-inquirió el señor Kobe, dirigiéndose a Dai con gesto confuso.

Ante eso Ai rodó los ojos, comentando de seguido.

-No es un detalle que le convenga, señor Kobe, nos gustaría llevarnos bien con usted si no le importa, necesitamos toda la información posible para poder garantizar su seguridad.

-Ah, está bien… sobre mi estancia en Abstergo, bueno, al principio no era mala, pero tras varias semanas trabajando para ellos comencé a notar cosas extrañas tanto en su forma de trabajar como en su comportamiento-explicó Kobe.

-¿Qué función tenía exactamente en su entramado?-inquirió Dai, de brazos cruzados.

-Era informático, mantenía las terminales de los trabajadores en buen estado y revisaba en todo momento la red interna del complejo.

-Ya veo, manejaba entonces mucha información…

-Así es, pero no sabía qué tipo de información era, trabajaba en todo momento con datos encriptados divididos en bloques varios que se desdoblaban dependiendo de cada departamento.

-Suena a Abstergo, sí…-asintió Ai, con gesto neutro.

-Entonces… ¿llegó a descubrir algo en esos archivos encriptados?-supuso Dai, interesado.

-Sí, hubo un archivo que no se llegó a comprimir adecuadamente y me pidieron que lo corrigiera, pero eso expuso su contenido. Siempre se ha dicho que Absertgo es una empresa que trabaja para el beneficio de la humanidad, pero lo que vi en ese archivo… no era precisamente beneficioso.

-¿En qué sentido?-inquirió Ai, extrañada.

-¡En muchos de ellos! ¡Están obsesionados con la antigüedad, pero hay muchas cosas que desconocen por completo! ¡Como por ejemplo, Nara!

Eso pareció extrañar a ambos asesinos, siendo Dai el primero en comentar.

-¿Nara? ¿Por qué, qué hay en Nara?

-¡Esa es la cuestión, que no lo saben! Por lo que vi en los documentos, estuvieron un largo tiempo haciendo excavaciones y buscando algo en concreto, pero nunca llegaron a encontrar nada de lo que buscaban. Sin embargo, y por lo que llegué a ver, parece ser que lo que haya allí, permanece oculto.

Tanto Ai como Dai intercambiaron sendas miradas extrañadas, mirando fijamente a Kobe como si no se terminaran de creer su historia; en un momento dado, la niña murmuró.

-¿Llegó a realizar alguna copia de lo que vio?

-No me dio tiempo, y temía que me descubrieran, por lo que encripté todo lo que vi y lo mandé a los servidores en la nube de Abstergo,

-¿Hay alguna forma de recuperarlo de forma remota?

-¿Desde fuera de la red de Abstergo? Imposible, está todo herméticamente cerrado y sólo es posible acceder desde una terminal interna.

Otro denso silencio se instaló entre los presentes, mientras pensaban en posibilidades; en un momento dado, Ai comentó.

-Señor Kobe ¿sabe algo acerca de un proyecto relacionado con una especie de sudario?

-¿Qué? No, no sé nada… ¿debería?

Ante eso ambos asesinos bajaron la mirada, compartiendo el mismo gesto, aunque en ese momento Dai murmuró.

-Vale, como ya hemos dicho podemos garantizar su seguridad, pero no va a poder volver a su casa o sitios habituales de paso, así como mantener el contacto con personas a las que conozca o estima. Sin embargo nos podría venir bien un hombre con sus recursos y conocimientos. De nuevo, podemos protegerle, pero le va a costar ciertos sacrificios.

Ante eso Kobe se quedó callado, pensando detenidamente lo que le decían, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien, después de todo no tengo gran cosa a lo que atenerme ahora mismo.

-Bien, le asignaremos un puesto en un barco de nuestra propiedad, así que podrá ver mundo. Quédese por aquí mientras tanto.

El hombre asintió y se marchó de allí, dejándolos solos. Una vez a solas, comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

-¿Cómo lo ves? ¿Crees en su historia?

-Tal vez sea cierta, después de todo Shinichi me ha llegado a comentar sus últimos avances y parece ser que la familia de Nakamura estuvo afincada un tiempo en Nara y hasta ahora no han vuelto a pasarse. No descartaría una posible visita.

-¿Investigación sobre el terreno?

-Algo así…

-Como veas, pero ya sabes que yo no me puedo mover de aquí, alguien tiene que encargarse del piso franco.

-Lo sé, en todo caso me pasaría por Osaka para saludar y pedir algo de ayuda.

-Como veas, si al final decides marcharte avísame, para poder organizarme un poco. Ah, y ya que estás llévate al novato contigo también.

-Descuida. Voy a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo.

La niña se dirigió a la azotea, desde donde se podía ver la torre de Abstergo en la distancia; sacó entonces su móvil e hizo una rápida llamada, contestando rápidamente.

-Hola Shinichi, soy yo… oye ¿cómo verías un viaje a Osaka por una temporadita?

* * *

¡Y un capítulo más de El credo del detective! La cosa marcha por buen camino, de momento los capítulos son cortitos sin mucho contenido para que la historia se vaya asentando, más adelante iré incluyendo más cosas, aunque por el momento dejaré ésta tanda de capítulos por aquí para pasarme a otra cosa. Aún queda historia por delante y tampoco quiero precipitarme, así que cambiaré a Mi vida tras Vocaloid que también necesita que le hagan un poco de casito.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

**Punto de partida**

La estación de Osaka estaba llena de gente que iba y venía, haciéndola una de las más transitadas de Japón. Había estado allí más veces, normalmente acompañado de Ran y Kogoro, pero ésta vez iba él solo. No era algo que lo molestara, ni mucho menos, pero su aspecto no le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

-¿Te has perdido, pequeño? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Ah, no, muchas gracias, estoy buscando a mi primo mayor…

-La sala de espera está por allí pasado el acceso, seguro que lo encuentras allí.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita!

Una vez solo dejó escapar una mueca hastiada, dirigiéndose para allá mientras pensaba para sus adentros.

-Bof, esto es un coñazo… espero que ese sudario sea la respuesta a nuestras plegarias.

Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Shiho y su historia, hermandad incluida, por lo que debía hacer todo lo posible para que el plan saliera bien. Después de todo, era la única opción que tenían en esos momentos.

Salió a la sala de espera y allí se encontró con Heiji, el cual le esperaba.

-¡Aquí estás, Kudo! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien, tranquilo, no me han dado mucho la vara, aunque fue complicado convencer a Ran y a Kogoro de ir yo sólo a Osaka, pero bueno…

-Bueno, al menos lo conseguiste… ¿y qué hay de la ena… quiero decir, Shiho?

-Viene por su cuenta, hemos quedado mañana con ella en el parque Sumiyoshi.

-Bien… aunque tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo…-murmuró Heiji en ese momento mientras se dirigían al parking.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Kudo… cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado exactamente entre ella y tú?-inquirió el detective del oeste, con una sonrisita sagaz en su rostro.

-Agh, ya te lo he dicho, simplemente arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros, eso es todo…

-¿Y eso se traduce en…?

-¡Se traduce en nada relevante para ti! En serio, qué metiche eres… ¿quieres que te pregunte qué tal va lo tuyo con Kazuha?

Ante eso Heiji se sonrojó ligeramente, al tiempo que decía apresuradamente.

-Ah, esto, bien, pues como siempre, quiero decir… ¡no seas impertinente, niño!

-Ahora soy un niño… ya, claro…

Sin embargo la cosa no fue a mayores y, una vez en el parking, guardaron la bolsa de Conan en el compartimento de la moto del chico y se dirigieron a su casa a no más tardar.

Heiji vivía en la parte antigua de la ciudad, en una casa muy al estilo tradicional, nada más llegar les dio la bienvenida la madre del chico, Shizuka Hattori.

-Bienvenido a casa, Conan, te hemos preparado la habitación de invitados para ti.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad-murmuró Conan educadamente.

-Oh, no es nada realmente, sé perfectamente lo buenos amigos que mi hijo y tú sois, aunque me llama la atención que no hayas venido con Ran y su padre ¿hay alguna razón?-inquirió ella, curiosa.

-Ninguna en particular, simplemente me apetecía venir a pasar unos días con Heiji, eso es todo.

-Qué bien, eres un buen amigo para la edad que tienes… por aquí.

Le guio hasta su habitación y se estuvo asentando un rato, para luego salir a dar una vuelta con Heiji mientras hablaban del asunto a tratar.

-Entonces… ¿mañana qué vamos a hacer exactamente?-inquirió Heiji, expectante.

-Quedaremos con Shiho donde te dije anteriormente, allí ella nos pondrá al corriente, puesto que tendremos que coordinar entre todos las pautas de actuación para no llamar la atención y no comprometer a la hermandad.

-Otra vez con eso… sigo sin comprender a que viene todo esto, si te soy sincero.

-Tiempo al tiempo, cuando veas todo un poco mejor comprenderás muchas cosas. ¿No me digas que no te pica la curiosidad?

Ante eso el detective del oeste esbozó un gesto molesto, como si por un casual el niño hubiera dado en el clavo, a lo que él se apresuró a comentar.

-No te apures, después de todo yo sé casi tanto como tú, ése es el problema…

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que darte el beneficio de la duda…

-Gracias por tu consideración-añadió Conan, divertido.

El resto del día lo pasaron de forma más distendida, hablando de otros asuntos mientras dejaban pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar y momento totalmente distinto, alguien no descansaba, ávido de una dulce y fría venganza. No podía permitir que la memoria de la que fue su compañera cayera en el olvido así sin más. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos, así se lo pagaban. Era inaceptable.

-Te veo muy pensativo, Korn… ¿hay algo que te moleste?

El aludido alzó la mirada, encontrándose entonces con cierta persona con la que menos ganas tenía de hablar en esos momentos.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Vermouth, déjame en paz…

-Oh, vamos, sé que Chianti y yo no éramos precisamente las mejores amigas, pero tampoco deseaba su muerte, después de todo siempre fue un activo valioso para la organización…

-Si eso es así ¿por qué no hacemos nada por vengar su muerte? En serio, Vermouth, si tienes algo que decirme hazlo y punto, no me vengas con evasivas-la espetó el hombre, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Sé perfectamente que deseas hacer más por vengar la memoria de tu compañera caída. Aunque el jefe dijo en su momento que no hiciésemos nada al respecto, creo que no está de más que nos aseguremos un poco en cuanto al asunto en cuestión ¿no crees?

El ceño de Korn se frunció al oír esto, murmurando de seguido.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar?

-No estoy diciendo que contradigamos las órdenes directas del jefe, después de todo eso sería un serio agravio, más bien simplemente opino que sería buena idea adelantarnos de cierta forma a los acontecimientos ¿no te parece? Por mucho que esa chusma asegure tener la situación bajo control, nada nos garantiza que eso vengue la memoria de Chianti. Tú quieres hacer algo al respecto, a mí me gusta tener todas mis cartas a mano… ¿qué te parece si nos movemos un poco por nuestra cuenta?

Ante eso el tirador se quedó pensativo durante unos buenos momentos; en otras circunstancias se lo hubiera pensado mejor, o incluso la hubiera ignorado directamente, pero en un momento como ese, todo parecía cambiar. La ausencia de Chianti era mucho más pesada de lo que él mismo se hubiera esperado. Y aun a pesar de ser un hombre frío e implacable, hasta él tenía sentimientos.

-Bueno, mientras no comprometemos las órdenes del jefe, no pasará nada… ¿en qué has pensado?

-Según esa chusma, van a desviar la atención de los asesinos dirigiéndolos hacia una pista falsa en Nara. Muy seguramente ellos morderán el cebo, y se dirigirán allí para investigar. ¿Y si nosotros nos vamos también de excursión a ver qué podemos recabar? Quizás podamos descubrir quién asesinó a Chianti…

El semblante de Korn cambió ligeramente al oír eso, viéndose algo más ansioso que de costumbre. Finalmente, y tras un corto cavilo, anunció con voz queda.

-¿Cuándo nos movemos?

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tras un frugal desayuno, Conan y Heiji se dirigieron al lugar convenido en pleno corazón del parque Sumiyoshi, el parque más antiguo de la ciudad y uno bastante céntrico, no muy lejos del puerto. Había mucha gente, tanto propios como turistas abarrotaban sus paseos, y eso era bueno para alguien como Haibara, capaz de mimetizarse con el ambiente aun a pesar de su aspecto de niña.

-Vale ¿dónde hemos quedado exactamente?-inquirió Heiji una vez allí.

-En ningún sitio en concreto, supongo que ella nos saldrá al paso, al tiempo-murmuró Conan, observando sus alrededores.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo quieres entonces que nos reunamos?-quiso saber el detective del oeste, contrariado.

-Tú sólo espera…

Extrañado por el devenir de los acontecimientos, Heiji se apartó junto a un árbol cercano sentándose en el suelo y Conan le siguió al poco rato, relajándose un poco; ambos detectives estuvieron dejando pasar el tiempo ojeando sus móviles, aunque en ese momento una voz conocida les hizo reaccionar de seguido.

-Buenas.

En cuanto alzaron la mirada se encontraron con Haibara, la cual les miraba fijamente enfrente de ellos con su capucha puesta; Conan fue el primero en saludarla, levantándose y dirigiéndose a ella.

-Ah, hola, aquí estás…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡De dónde demonios ha salido?! ¡Estaba vigilando por encima del móvil y no la he visto venir!-masculló Heiji, anonadado.

-¿Y tú te crees que esas son formas de vigilar? Desde luego…-murmuró la niña, con gesto plano.

-¡Perdona pero estaba bien atento, aunque no lo parezca somos perfectamente capaces de hacer dos cosas a la vez! ¿De qué vas vestida, por cierto?

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder, Conan se adelantó y le quitó la capucha, dejando su corto y tan bien peinado pelo castaño rojizo a la vista.

-¡Oye!-le reprendió ella, medio divertida medio en serio.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedo verte mejor? todo el rato con la capucha puesta, pareces una hikikomori…

-No tientes a la suerte, Shinichi, la capucha es una seña de identidad, nos identifica como tal y nos oculta de la vista de los demás en un momento de necesidad…

-Ya, ya, pero es que no puedo verte bien entre tanta sombra…

Ante eso la niña rodó los ojos, esbozando una leve sonrisita y dejándosela quitada, aunque en ese momento Heiji comentó.

-Vale, tiempo muerto ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que me aclaréis algo…

-Ya estamos otra vez…-masculló Conan, con gesto hastiado.

Sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más, Ai se adelantó comentando.

-Es algo que tú no entenderías porque eres hijo único.

Esa declaración dejó del todo anonadado a Heiji, que no supo qué responder al respecto. Conan esbozó una sucinta sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió con un rápido guiño, dejando aún más anonadado al detective del oeste. Sin embargo, la pequeña asesina tomó la palabra rápidamente, poniendo a ambos detectives en situación.

-Muy bien, dado que la situación ha adquirido un cariz completamente distinto, vamos a tener que hacer ciertos cambios en algunos aspectos logísticos. Llevo aquí desde ayer por la noche, he estado hablando con las altas esferas de la Hermandad y dado que sois nuevos colaboradores, se ha determinado que se os ponga en contexto la situación actual. Así que sí, se os contarán más cosas.

-Genial…-murmuró Conan, animado.

\- Lo estabas deseando ¿eh?-inquirió ella, divertida.

-Hombre, tú dirás, si queremos saber a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente nos tendrán que poner en contexto, digo yo…

-Sí, sí, tú tranquilo, satisfaremos tu innata curiosidad, siempre y cuando no digáis ni una palabra a nadie… lo mismo va por ti, moreno-añadió ella, mirando de reojo a Heiji.

-¿Perdona, por quien me tomas?-le espetó él, molesto por la asunción.

-Por si acaso. Vamos pues.

Aprovechando que estaba el metro justo al lado, lo cogieron para dirigirse a uno de los barrios de Osaka más apartados y periféricos, concretamente el de Hirano-Ku, en un denso compendio de apartamentos. Una vez allí Haibara les condujo hasta uno en concreto, entrando en él y dirigiéndose al sótano, donde había una puerta cerrada con cerrojo electrónico. Pasó entonces una tarjeta por el lector, dándoles acceso y pasando tras de ella.

El interior lucía extrañamente como una antigua casa feudal, con una exquisita decoración propia del periodo Sengoku; nada más entrar fueron recibidos por una ostentosa armadura ninja en la cual se podía distinguir el logo de la Hermandad en su cinturón, el ceño de Conan se frunció al verlo, pero la niña admiró la pieza con mirada penetrante que denotaba un profundo respeto que ni a Conan ni a Heiji se les pasó.

-Vaya, parece de un antiguo daimio…-comentó Heiji, curioso.

-No vas mal desencaminado… perteneció a Hattori Hanzô-reveló ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que Hattori Hanzô fue un asesino?!-masculló Conan, anonadado.

-Por supuesto, no solo unificó el Japón feudal, sino que lo defendió de los templarios que trataron de apoderarse de él durante el periodo Sengoku, además de buscar un artefacto del Edén que estaba en posesión de un daimio rival que además era templario. Hizo mucho por la Hermandad-asintió Haibara, sin quitar la vista de encima de la armadura.

-Pero, pero… eso no tiene sentido, Hanzô sólo rendía cuentas ante el clan Tokugawa…-añadió Heiji, incrédulo.

-Sí, eso es lo que enseñan en el colegio, pero nada más lejos de la realidad… vamos, por aquí-indicó ella.

Siguieron a la niña por todo el complejo, encontrándose por allí a otros asesinos que les miraron con cara de malas pulgas, pero ella les mantuvo a raya en todo momento. Llegaron entonces a una puerta corredera junto a un pequeño patio interior con bonsáis iluminado por potentes focos de luz que simulaban la luz del sol, Haibara se acercó a la puerta y llamó tres veces.

-Adelante-indicó una grave voz al otro lado.

Nada más abrirla se encontraron en lo que parecía una amplia y suntuosa sala de juntas, con una mesa en el centro donde se encontraban sentadas una serie de personas; al fondo del todo, en una pared de madera, se podía observar el distintivo logo de los asesinos, a lo que Conan esbozó otra ceñuda mirada, aunque enseguida posó su mirada en la mesa en sí. Ésta se encontraba presidida por una mujer de avanzada edad, de pelo lacio y canoso corto medio rizado. Vestía con un kimono de colores fríos, sujeto con un cinturón de tela rojo en el cual se encontraba el mismo logo bordado en blanco. Ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas ovaladas que la daban un aspecto aún más mayor del que tenía a simple vista. Al ver a Haibara se dirigió a ella sucintamente.

-Shiho Miyano… aquí estás. Supongo que traerás a tus amigos detectives…

-Así es, Mentora, han venido a escuchar-murmuró ella, dirigiéndose a la mujer con respeto.

Conan quiso decir algo, pero ella le acalló al instante lanzándole una de sus frías miradas; el detective se contuvo como buenamente pudo, aunque la propia Haibara hizo las presentaciones.

-Chicos, os presento a Saeko Mochizuki, la Mentora de la Hermandad aquí en Osaka. Ellos son Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, dos detectives de instituto.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ellos, aunque a decir verdad nunca llegué a pensar que llegaría a tener tratos con personas como vosotros. No me malinterpretéis, por favor, toda ayuda que nos puedan proporcionar es poca, pero personalmente no es que me gusten mucho los detectives…-explicó la Mentora con total sinceridad.

-Con el debido respeto, señora Mochizuki, puede confiar en mí para lo que necesite-se apresuró Conan a comentar.

Heiji se quedó callado, al tiempo que la señora se reía ante el desparpajo del muchacho, murmurando de seguido.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad, pequeño detective, pero como comprenderás la confianza se gana, y de momento no has hecho mucho por nosotros como para llegar a ese punto. Aun así no te apures, después de todo necesitáis un poco de contexto antes de empezar a trabajar. Dejadme que os presente a mis tres socios de confianza, sentaos por favor.

Los tres obedecieron diligentemente, al tiempo que la Mentora les fue introduciendo a las tres personas que la acompañaban.

-A mi diestra se encuentra Tomo Sakagawa, un hombre diestro en el arte del engaño y la infiltración.

-Es un placer-murmuró el aludido, inclinando su cabeza.

Tomo era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo corto moreno y alborotado y ojos oscuros, de facciones rectas y duras. Vestía con un pulcro traje negro.

-A mi siniestra tenemos a Hajime Shimada, uno de los mejores entrenadores de Kyushu.

-Encantado-saludó el aludido, inclinando su cabeza.

Hajime no se diferenciaba demasiado de Tomo, con unas facciones muy similares aunque mucho más corpulento, notándose en ese sentido su especialización. Sus ojos eran claros y su cabello estaba mejor peinado.

-Y a su lado se encuentra Kiyoshi Takakura, un reciente y joven fichaje de lo más prometedor…

Antes de que el aludido contestara, Heiji saltó de seguido comentando.

-Un momento, yo te conozco… ¿tú no eres miembro de Onmoraki-Gumi, una facción local de la Yakuza?

-Je, las noticias vuelan ¿eh?-inquirió el aludido, con gesto chulesco.

Antes de que el detective del oeste dijera algo más, Haibara le cortó de seguido comentando.

-Para tu información, moreno, esa rama de la Yakuza ya no existe, fue absorbida por nosotros durante el periodo de reconstrucción de la Hermandad aquí en Osaka.

Heiji se quedó ciertamente sorprendido ante esa revelación, a lo que la señora Mochizuki aprovechó para comentar.

-Así es, tras largos enfrentamientos con los templarios, esa rama de la Yakuza nos atacó engatusada por la propia Abstergo, creemos. En la contienda perdí a mi marido, Kenichi, el anterior Mentor, pero nosotros nos repusimos y contraatacamos, absorbiéndolos en consecuencia. Ahora todos somos hermanos de un mismo credo, siempre he pensado que no nos diferenciamos tanto de la Yakuza, después de todo cuidamos de los nuestros y de los que son débiles…

Ante eso tanto Conan como Heiji quisieron decir un par de cosas al respecto, no muy de acuerdo con esa afirmación, sin embargo Haibara les cortó rápidamente con una seca mirada que puso los puntos sobre las íes; tras una breve pausa, la señora Mochizuki retomó su discurso.

-Pero no debemos distraernos de lo que es verdaderamente importante. Por lo que Miyano nos ha dicho, hay algo en Nara que los templarios han pasado por alto. Y nosotros debemos descubrir lo que es. Sólo así podremos adelantarnos a ellos y hacernos con el sudario en cuanto consigan replicarlo con su tecnología.

-Ya, pero ¿cómo lo haremos exactamente? ¿Cuál es el plan?-inquirió en ese momento Conan, intrigado.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Sakagawa, el cual explicó brevemente.

-Envié una pequeña facción a Nara hará cosa de pocos días, han estado peinando la zona y no han descubierto presencia templaria en ella salvo en unas excavaciones a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ah… eso debe ser lo poco que descubrieron los Nakamura durante sus investigaciones allí-asumió Heiji en ese momento.

-Lo más probable, sí, pero debemos asegurarnos, vamos a infiltrarnos mañana en busca de pistas, Miyano, nos gustaría que nos ayudaras en esta misión-murmuró Sakagawa en ese momento, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Será un placer.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?-inquirió Conan, inquieto.

-Investigad por vuestra cuenta a ver qué más podéis averiguar sobre los Nakamura, tal vez descubráis algo que nos sea de utilidad-les sugirió Sakagawa.

-Queremos tener todos los frentes cubiertos, y vosotros sois una buena opción para la vía diplomática, por ejemplo. Allí donde nosotros nos extralimitamos, por así decirlo, vosotros tenéis más flexibilidad. De esta forma, nos cubrimos las espaldas mutuamente-añadió Haibara.

-Ya veo, queréis jugar en ambos bandos. Está bien, veremos qué podremos hacer-asintió Conan, comenzando a pensar en posibilidades.

-Esperad un momento, a ver si me aclaro… ¿todo esto qué tiene que ver exactamente con Nakamura?-inquirió Heiji en ese momento.

Ante eso todo el mundo rodó los ojos, a lo que Conan se apresuró a comentar.

-Perdonadle, aún no se traga del todo la historia…

-Sí, nos hemos dado cuenta-murmuró Kiyoshi.

Antes de que Heiji pudiera decir algo al respecto, la señora Mochizuki se adelantó.

-Muchas veces es necesario ver para creer, pero no siempre tiene por qué ser así. Que creas o no es indiferente, pero es más necesario comprender que creer. Miyano, dales a nuestros invitados un tour por la sede, que se familiaricen con nuestro modo de vida.

-Así lo haré, Mentora.

-Bien, y ahora podéis volver a vuestras cosas, damos por concluida esta sesión extraordinaria de hoy.

Tanto Ai como los demás se inclinaron levemente hacia ella, levantándose y dispersándose; por su parte, la niña se dirigió a ambos detectives, comentándoles de seguido.

-Antes de empezar me gustaría pasarme un momento por mi habitación, si no os importa.

-Ah, sin problema.

Se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones al otro lado de la sede, de camino se encontraron con más asesinos que les miraron fijamente con gestos difíciles de escrutar, aunque ya no tenían la hostilidad con la que antes les recibieron; tanto Conan como Heiji esperaron en el pasillo, aprovechando ese momento el detective del oeste para comentar.

-¿Que no es necesario ver para creer? Permíteme que discrepe, sigo sin entender de qué va todo esto…

-Precisamente es porque no entiendes… a ver qué nos tienen que decir-murmuró Conan, mirando a través de la puerta entreabierta.

En ese momento salió Ai, la cual miró a Conan ceñuda al tiempo que inquiría.

-¿Qué mirabas tanto?

-Oh, nada, es que como tardabas tanto…

-Había ido a por una cosa, eso es todo. Vamos, empezaremos por aquí.

Esa parte de la sede era donde todos los asesinos miembros de la hermandad descansaban y pasaban sus momentos de ocio y tiempo libre, al lado de las habitaciones había un espacioso salón recreativo con televisión, consolas de videojuegos, una barra de bar, una mesa de billar, karaoke, ordenadores, libros, entre muchas otras cosas. Tanto Conan como Heiji se mostraron impresionados ante el amplio despliegue.

-Caramba, parece sacado de un club social…-murmuró el niño, observándolo todo con suma atención.

-Aunque no lo parezca no giramos única y exclusivamente en torno al credo, también sabemos divertirnos. Disciplina y ocio no tienen por qué estar reñidos-explicó ella someramente.

-Qué bien os lo montáis…

Tras eso pasaron a ver otro aspecto de la sede, más dedicado al entrenamiento y preparación; un amplio gimnasio de entrenamiento estaba siendo usado por más asesinos, los cuales se ejercitaban tanto en sus movimientos de combate como en el parkour y el freeruning, con obstáculos y otros elementos instalados en el techo y las paredes para tal efecto.

-Aquí fue donde me entrenaron. Aun a pesar de mi pequeño tamaño aprendí rápido, demostrando ser además una ventaja a mi favor, puesto que soy capaz de correr más rápido que un adulto promedio, y mi poco peso facilita en gran medida unos movimientos más rápidos y fluidos a la hora de moverme. Lo único malo es que no soy tan fuerte en comparación, por lo que me especialicé más en el sigilo que en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, logrando mucho en ese aspecto-explicó Ai en un momento dado.

-Así es, y puedo dar fe de ello, Miyano es de las mejores asesinas sigilosas que han pasado por aquí y he tenido el privilegio de entrenar-añadió en ese momento una voz familiar.

Se dieron la vuelta y vieron entonces a Hajime Shimada, el cual observaba a Ai con cierto gesto de orgullo en su mirada.

-Fuiste un buen maestro, me enseñaste bien-murmuró ella, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Ah, es posible, pero si por algo destacaste también fue por tu gran determinación, eso es lo que más te ayudó a alcanzar la maestría. ¿Por qué no les enseñas lo que sabes hacer?-sugirió en ese momento Shimada.

Ante eso Ai esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, poniéndose entonces la capucha y comenzando a moverse; como si fuera una gacela, trepó por varios travesaños de madera cercanos con gran rapidez, alcanzando el techo en poco menos de cinco minutos. Una vez arriba, la perdieron la pista sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, a lo que Heiji masculló.

-¿¡Cómo demonios ha hecho eso?!

Shimada no dijo nada, esbozando una somera sonrisa, aunque al poco rato murmuró.

-Si por algo destaca Miyano es por su pequeño tamaño, eso la permite pasar desapercibida incluso en los entornos más hostiles. Estad atentos.

El resto de asesinos detuvieron su entrenamiento tratando de localizar a la pequeña asesina, pero sin verla en ningún momento; por su parte, Conan puso todos sus sentidos a trabajar para localizarla lo antes posible, llegando a percibir un ligero ruido justo detrás de él. Algo le rozó el brazo izquierdo, al tiempo que Heiji dejó escapar un abrupto gritito al tiempo que Ai comentaba.

-Pum, estás muerto.

Giró su cabeza y vio entonces a la aludida con la palma de la mano en el abdomen del muchacho, pero sin accionar en ningún momento la hoja oculta; Heiji se dio la vuelta un tanto amedrentado, mascullando de seguido.

-¡No ha tenido gracia!

-No me he reído-murmuró ella seriamente.

-Yo sí, has gritado como una nena-admitió Conan, divertido.

-Si serás…

Ante eso tanto Shimada como el resto de asesinos se rieron ante la situación, regresando enseguida a su entrenamiento; ante lo evidente, Heiji no tuvo más remedio que claudicar.

-Vale, sí, eres buena escondiéndote…

-Es más que eso… pero aún no hemos terminado, continuemos-indicó ella.

De la sala de entrenamiento pasaron entonces a un igual de amplio laboratorio lleno de matraces, probetas y demás instrumentos científicos de los que Conan y Heiji tenían poco o nulo conocimiento; varios científicos con batas blancas rematadas con el ya conocido logo se encontraban allí trabajando, al tiempo que la niña comenzaba a explicarse.

-Aquí fue donde estuvimos investigando un posible antídoto para el APTX. Aun a pesar de que los recursos eran mayores y mejores que los que tenía en casa de Agasa, además de poseer algunas muestras funcionales de la droga, no conseguimos unos resultados satisfactorios. Después de analizar varias muestras tuyas y mías de nuestra sangre, descubrí que nuestros sistemas inmunitarios habían desarrollado anticuerpos para casi cualquier método reversible de la apoptosis. Por lo que lo único que nos queda, como bien sabes, es utilizar el Sudario del Edén que están tratando de replicar en Abstergo.

-Sí... ¿alguna novedad acerca de eso?-inquirió Conan.

-No ha habido suerte, hace poco interceptamos a la organización tratando de matar a un antiguo empleado de Abstergo que tal vez pudiera saber algo, pero no nos pudo decir nada relevante, pero sus descubrimientos nos dirigieron hacia Nara, así que a lo mejor sacamos algo en claro de todo esto.

-¿¡En serio, la organización se ha puesto en movimiento?!-masculló el niño, alterado.

-Sí, pero tranquilo, pudimos pararle los pies, de hecho me encargué yo misma… ¿te acuerdas de Chianti?

-¿La compañera gótica de Korn, la tiradora?-inquirió él, haciendo memoria.

-La misma, está muerta, no me tembló el pulso al hacerlo, a decir verdad.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría para Conan, el cual miró a la niña con cierto deje preocupado; todavía seguía sin habituarse del todo a esa nueva Shiho Miyano, y más aun teniendo en cuenta lo especial que era para él. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la niña se apresuró a comentar.

-No tengas pena de mí, Shinichi, ya lo hemos hablado antes.

-Ya, lo sé, pero es que… es tan irónico…

Ante eso la aludida esbozó una somera sonrisita, aunque en ese momento Heiji comentó.

-Vale, tiempo muerto ¿en serio no me pensáis decir nada al respecto de todo esto?

-Mira que eres pesadito-le espetó ella, con gesto cansado.

-¿Verdad que sí?-inquirió el niño, con un suspiro.

Tras visitar el laboratorio se dirigieron a un piso superior, donde se asombraron al descubrir una vistosa y bien amplia biblioteca donde algún que otro asesino se encontraba consultando algún que otro libro.

-Aunque seamos letales y cruentos asesinos, de esos que vosotros os dedicáis a capturar, eso tampoco está reñido con el conocimiento y el saber. De hecho, si por algo destaca nuestro credo es por su naturaleza contradictoria y reflexiva acerca de la naturaleza humana-explicó ella.

Se acercó al otro extremo de la estancia, junto a un atril donde descansaba un enorme y muy usado libro con el logo de la hermandad dibujado en él; lo abrió por las primeras páginas, al tiempo que comenzaba a explicarse.

-La historia de nuestra Hermandad se remonta casi al principio de los mismos tiempos. Según lo que sabemos de la mitología relacionada con los Isu, también llamados Precursores o Los que llegaron antes, los humanos fueron creados por ellos mismos a modo de mano de obra gratuita. Todos los antiguos templos que acabaron desperdigados por la tierra, fueron construidos por los mismos humanos que ellos mismos crearon. Para ello, utilizaban unos instrumentos llamados Fragmentos del Edén, con los que controlaban la voluntad de los hombres y mujeres, obligándolos a trabajar para ellos.

Les mostró entonces una página en la que se podía observar un antiguo grabado, en el cual estaban representados una serie de personas trabajando en una pose de sumisión, siendo supervisados por una figura idéntica a ellos pero mucho más alta, sosteniendo un objeto esférico en sus manos que parecía irradiar algo de su interior.

-La situación se mantuvo así durante años, pero entonces dos humanos nacidos de la procreación entre Isu y humanos, Adán y Eva, se vieron libres de su control, y comenzaron así una rebelión que desembocó en una guerra entre los ambas razas.

-¿¡Adán y Eva!? ¿En serio?-inquirió Heiji, anonadado.

La niña ignoró su comentario y siguió explicando.

-En eso estaban los humanos e Isu cuando, en un momento dado, se sucedió una gran catástrofe que extinguió a los Isu y casi hizo lo mismo con los humanos. La gran catástrofe de Toba se llevó por delante casi todo rastro de la presencia de los Isu en la tierra. Hoy en día se cree que fue consecuencia de una gran erupción volcánica en el lago Toba en Sumatra, pero una gran eyección de masa coronal tuvo mucho que ver, aunque tampoco descartamos que algo de actividad volcánica también hubiera estado involucrada.

-Vale, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con el comienzo de tu Hermandad?-inquirió Heiji, ceñudo.

-Puede parecer insignificante, sí, pero la guerra entre Isu y humanos plantó el germen del actual conflicto existente entre nosotros y los templarios que se fue prolongando a lo largo de toda la historia. Mientras que los Isu deseaban nuestro control, nosotros queríamos liberarnos de sus cadenas. Estas ideas perduraron en el tiempo, y así nuestra Hermandad nació de facto en el año 47 A.C. en Egipto. Al principio sus miembros y la misma eran conocidos como los Ocultos, pero fueron desarrollándose con el paso del tiempo a la vez que los templarios, cuyo germen fue el de la Orden de los Antiguos, una antiquísima organización que buscaba controlar a la humanidad como único fin de lograr la paz. Según los templarios, la raza humana, en su infinita necedad, necesita que la controlen para que viva en plenitud, pero nosotros nos oponemos diametralmente a esta idea. Los asesinos creemos en la libertad y la individualidad de las personas, sólo así es posible el surgimiento de nuevas ideas para lograr la paz.

-No es una mala ideología, pero de ahí a que nada sea verdad y que todo esté permitido hay un paso demasiado grande-murmuró Conan, un tanto molesto.

-Y no estarías equivocado, eso desde luego. El credo en sí mismo surge de dos conceptos intrínsecos: el escepticismo y el cinismo. Sería plenamente cínico si fuera una doctrina, pero tan solo es una mera observación de la naturaleza de la realidad. Decir que nada es verdad supone darse cuenta de que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles, y que debemos ser nosotros los guías de nuestro propio destino. Decir que todo está permitido es comprender que somos los responsables de nuestros propios actos y que debemos convivir con las consecuencias, ya sean buenas o malas.

-Vale, pero aunque sólo sea una mera observación, como dices tú, eso mismo la despoja de todo valor. Eso no es cínico, es simplemente estúpido-opinó Heiji contundentemente.

Los otros asesinos que allí se encontraban le miraron con gestos molestos, incluyendo a la propia Ai; ante eso Conan le pisó un pie, al tiempo que opinaba al respecto.

-Vale, puedo entender que seáis escépticos, al mismo tiempo que os deis cuenta de la debilidad humana, después de todo eso es lo que causa la gran mayoría de conflictos en el mundo, además de los ideales corruptos u otro tipo de mal asociado. Pero ¿por qué emplear el asesinato como medida disuasoria? Estas observaciones son interesantes, pero se caen ante vuestros métodos.

-Exacto, aunque queráis preservar la libertad individual, eso no justifica quitar vidas ajenas-añadió Heiji, con tono más considerado.

Ai quiso responder a eso rápidamente, sin embargo una voz familiar trajo paz rápidamente comentando.

-Y eso es por lo que Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad supo que el credo se debía sustentar en esa constante e inevitable cuestión que, a día de hoy, da de qué hablar incluso entre nosotros. Si tratáramos de sustentar nuestros ideales única y exclusivamente en la palabra, los templarios o cualquier otra organización tendrían vía libre para masacrarnos a través de la fuerza; si no aplicáramos la fuerza, moriríamos. La palabra, junto a la fuerza, se vuelve aún más poderosa. Y el credo limita su acción sólo a los que se lo merecen.

-Mentora…-murmuró la niña, inclinando su cabeza ante ella.

-Así que ese credo justifica la fuerza… ¿y de qué manera?-inquirió Heiji, ceñudo.

-Mediante sus tres preceptos...-murmuró la Mentora.

-Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente-murmuró Ai, con mirada fija en el infinito.

-Sé siempre discreto y fúndete con la multitud-murmuró otro asesino cercano, un chico joven algo más mayor que Heiji.

-No comprometas a la Hermandad-añadió otra asesina, una mujer algo más mayor.

Tras eso, los tres asesinos, junto con la Mentora, recitaron a coro.

-Nada es verdad, todo está permitido. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos.

Tras eso hubo un breve y un tanto denso silencio el cual los asesinos respetaron diligentemente, al tiempo que ambos detectives se miraban no muy convencidos. Al ver sus ceñudas miradas, la señora Mochizuki se apresuró a comentar.

-Es normal que no terminéis de comprender nuestros preceptos, después de todo sois detectives en busca de la verdad, algo que para nosotros es muy voluble; sin embargo, si me lo preguntáis a mí, eso no tiene por qué separarnos, después de todo trabajamos para el mismo propósito, hacer que el mundo sea un lugar más justo. Agradezco que nos hayáis escuchado.

-No ha sido nada. Yo nunca podría comulgar con ese Credo, pero dado que Shiho está realmente comprometida, respetaré su decisión-anunció Conan con voz queda.

Las palabras del niño emocionaron de cierta forma a la aludida, que hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarlo como tal, sin embargo el pequeño detective la miró de reojo, esbozando una sonrisita fugaz. La Mentora esbozó una agradable sonrisa en su anciano rostro, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias por tus amables palabras, pequeño detective. Podéis quedaros a comer si lo deseáis.

Los detectives agradecieron el gesto, aunque antes terminaron de visitar la sede viendo lo último que les faltaba por ver, la sala de ceremonias, una espaciosa sala construida de forma que se asemejara a un templo sintoísta y con el emblema de los asesinos grabado en la pared junto a un enorme gong.

-Aquí es donde se desarrollan acontecimientos importantes como los ritos de iniciación o de ascensión. Aquí fue donde me uní formalmente a la Hermandad, sellando el pacto como tal-explicó Haibara, mostrando su dedo corazón marcado desde su base.

-¿Te marcan?-inquirió Conan, extrañado.

-Sí, es un remanente del antiguo rito de iniciación en el que te cortaban el dedo para mostrar tu compromiso con la Hermandad, también se hacía para poder usar la hoja oculta, pero tras su rediseño y mejora dejó de ser necesario cortar el dedo, optando por un marcaje algo más sutil-explicó ella.

-Dirás lo que quieras, pero la forma de proceder de algunos aspectos se asemeja a los cultos…-murmuró Heiji, aún con dudas.

-Puede ser, pero al contrario de los cultos, la existencia de la Hermandad viene motivada por un bien mayor. Y sí, matamos, ya sé que no os gusta, pero dentro de mí siempre ha habido un lado oscuro, mi estancia en la organización no hizo más que acrecentarlo, pero la Hermandad le dio un propósito, una forma de usarlo para crear algo mejor, una versión mejorada de mí misma.

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero bueno, ya lo hablaremos en otra ocasión. ¿Comemos? No sé vosotros, pero yo tengo hambre…-murmuró Conan, cerrando el tema rápidamente.

Haibara rodó los ojos con gesto desdeñoso, pero en el fondo no podía sentirse más feliz en un momento como ese. Las cosas mejorarían a partir de ese momento. Y entre todos trabajarían para que todo saliera como tendría que salir. Después de todo, le debía a Shinichi su cuerpo. Y haría cualquier cosa para saldar su deuda con él.

* * *

¡Y retomamos El credo del detective! La verdad es que tenía ganas, he estado empapándome de fuentes, leyendo unos cuantos libros, terminando algunos juegos (Rogue) y empezando otros (Chronicles, Rebellion), así que vengo cargadito de ideas.

Éste capítulo ha servido para seguir desarrollando algunas ideas que puede que hayan quedado algo menos desgranadas, para así seguir desarrollando a Ai y compañía; y sí, Heiji es el más escéptico de todos, alguien tenía que hacer ese papel, y el moreno era el que mejor le quedaba XD en cuanto a la Hermandad asesina japonesa he sacado los datos de la wiki de Assassin's Creed, así que los nombres y personajes que habéis visto en este capítulo son todos canónicos. La sede ha sido más cosa mía, aunque he de admitir que algunos detalles de Rebellion me han ayudado a establecer mucho mejor la sede, aunque adaptándola a los tiempos modernos, claro.

Por otro lado la organización se sigue moviendo, me gustaría mostrar algo de ella en todos los capítulos para que no pierda relevancia en la trama. Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente capítulo más pronto que tarde. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

**Entre las sombras**

-Tengo localizados a los de la entrada…

-Hay unos cuantos más cerca de la intersección con las ruinas ¿los veis?

-Sí, hay más al otro lado del complejo… así no va a ser fácil explorar ¿ideas?

-Parecen guardias de seguridad normales y corrientes, no tienen pinta de pertenecer a Abstergo… lo cual tiene sentido, ya que después de todo los Nakamura financiaron por su cuenta esta excavación. Será mejor asegurarnos antes de ir suave o no.

-Recibido.

-Miyano ¿cómo lo llevas?

-Estoy en ello, dadme un momento.

Cuando se trataba de ir suave, como decían ellos, el método cambiaba drásticamente, pasando de una infiltración letal a una no letal. Después de todo, y salvo que se demostrase lo contrario, esa gente era inocente y debían de alejar su hoja de ellos. Pero antes de pasar a la acción como tal debían asegurarse, por lo que ella era clave en ese aspecto. Gracias a su pequeño tamaño, fue sencillo para ella colarse por las rejillas de ventilación de la caseta principal de seguridad, encaramándose a las vigas superiores y observando a dos guardias de seguridad conversar entre sí sin que notaran siquiera su presencia.

-¿Otro día tranquilo?

-Pues sí, nada cambia, como el conjunto de piedras antiguas de ahí fuera… en serio, menos mal que pagan bien, si no ya hubiera pedido otro destino…

-Parece que tus expectativas han sido totalmente derrotadas ¿eh?

-Ya ves…

La niña movió su mano hacia la cintura, cogiendo un bote de gas somnífero y poniéndose una mascarilla anti gas antes de quitar la anilla. Lo lanzó suavemente hacia una esquina de la amplia caseta, cayendo detrás de una estantería y comenzando a soltar el gas de forma sibilina y casi imperceptible. Los guardias cayeron dormidos rápidamente debido a la falta de ventilación, dejándose caer acto seguido para empezar a registrar rápidamente el lugar en busca de pistas que confirmaran su supuesta no relación con Abstergo y, por ende, los templarios. Había en una mesa varios archivadores que contenían facturas de los servicios de vigilancia prestados a nombre de una empresa de seguridad, Shiho se llevó una mano a su pinganillo y cambió entonces de canal.

-Shinichi ¿estás ahí?

-Sí, dime.

-Mira a ver qué puedes encontrar de la empresa de seguridad SecuroBox.

-Vale, dame un momento…

-Que sea rápido, tenemos que asegurarnos de que ésta gente no tiene nada que ver con los templarios.

-Sí, sí…

Tras una rápida espera, Conan la informó rápidamente.

-Vale, según el registro de la propiedad es una empresa de seguridad privada con sede en Nagoya financiada mediante capital proveniente de sociedades limitadas, es un conglomerado de empresas similares que trabajan entre sí.

-Entonces ¿no tiene relación con Abstergo?

-Según lo que pone aquí, no, debe ser alguna subcontrata por parte de los Nakamura.

-Genial, gracias Shinichi. Muy bien, chicos, confirmo que no son templarios, nos toca ir suaves con ellos, sigilo absoluto-anunció ella, cambiando de canal por su pinganillo.

-Vale, yo me encargo de distraer a los de la entrada a las ruinas.

-Yo me ocupo de los de atrás.

Por su parte, Ai salió por el mismo sitio por el que entró, viendo nada más hacerlo como sus compañeros asesinos comenzaban a moverse; desde el exterior, varios de ellos lograban distraer con éxito a los que guardaban la entrada principal, mientras que Kiyoshi hacía lo propio con los que estaban enfrente de la entrada a las ruinas, atrayéndoles hacia él y escondiéndose tras varias piedras cercanas. La niña echó a correr medio agachada hasta llegar al umbral de la antigua puerta, pero vio que un poco más adelante había otros dos guardias. Se detuvo en seco, viendo que por arriba había varias vigas de madera que sujetaban la antigua estructura y comenzando a escalar.

Desde arriba pudo ver que los guardias se encontraban justo enfrente de lo que parecía un antiguo patio excavado en la tierra, por lo que se apresuró a alejarlos de allí creando una distracción lanzando varias piedras hacia el otro lado, funcionando perfectamente.

-Kiyoshi, he sacado a un par de guardias del interior de las ruinas, aléjalos todo lo que puedas-pidió ella en ese momento.

-Voy, dame un momento… Takayama, tengo a dos pegados a mi culo, échame una mano.

-Te veo, voy para allá.

Bajó de un salto al suelo y se acercó al patio, el cual conservaba cierta forma circular que la llamó gratamente la atención; se llevó de nuevo la mano al pinganillo, contactando de nuevo con Shinichi y Heiji.

-Chicos ¿habéis conseguido averiguar más cosas sobre estas ruinas?

-Sí, hablan de ellas en la sección de historia antigua local, mencionan la aportación de los Nakamura al proyecto y, según las investigaciones, fueron unos antiguos barracones que sirvieron de almacén durante los tiempos de guerra del periodo Sengoku-reveló Heiji en ese momento.

-¿Por qué estarían tan interesados en este lugar? No parece ser muy relevante históricamente hablando…-murmuró Conan, extrañado.

Los ojos de la niña rastrearon el lugar en busca de algo anómalo o que se saliera de lo común, observando en ese momento algo extraño justo delante de ella; y es que, en el centro del patio circular, había una extraña y solitaria muesca de no más de cinco centímetros de largo y medio centímetro de ancho.

-¿Y esto?-se preguntó ella en voz baja.

Se agachó para verla mejor, pasando sus dedos por ella; no parecía estar hecha para montar o sujetar algo de ella, eso por descontado. Sin embargo, un extraño presentimiento cruzó por su cabeza, pensando en posibilidades.

-Miyano, no he podido entretenerles por mucho tiempo, van hacia ti, sal de ahí-anunció en ese momento Kiyoshi.

La niña reaccionó de seguido poniéndose en pie, aunque haciéndole antes una rápida foto con su móvil, regresando de nuevo a las alturas antes de que los guardias regresaran. Se movió despacio por las vigas de madera, que aunque fueran modernas y de reciente colocación podían delatarla si no iba con cuidado, y salió de allí por un lateral, ocultándose tras unos matorrales cercanos.

-Vale, tengo algo, sugiero que nos reagrupemos y pensemos en otra estrategia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de Nara, Conan y Heii se encontraban apostados en sendos puestos de investigación con ordenadores incluidos, esperando nuevas órdenes por parte de la niña.

-Bueno, espero que saquemos algo en claro de todo esto, me da la sensación de que estamos perdiendo un tiempo precioso-murmuró el detective de Osaka en ese momento, cerrando un libro que había estado consultando.

-Estás muy negativo tú… ten un poco de fe en todo esto, hombre-murmuró el niño, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, ya sé, pero qué quieres que te diga, todo este asunto de asesinos y templarios no ayuda a añadir credibilidad…

-Entiendo tus dudas, pero entiende tú también que todo este asunto es necesario para poder hacernos con lo único que nos puede ayudar a recuperar nuestros cuerpos. Además, algo me dice que si hacemos esto bien puede que nos ayude a desbaratar también los planes de la organización, sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-insistió el niño.

-Je, matar… me parece que se te están pegando algunas manías de la ena… perdón, Shiho, es que no me acostumbro a esa pseudo relación extraña vuestra que tenéis…-murmuró Heiji, divertido.

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso… en fin, voy un momento al baño.

El niño se ausentó por unos minutos, saliendo al poco rato ojeando su móvil; sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, una voz demasiado familiar para él murmuró.

-_Cool kid_, cuánto tiempo sin verte…

Los ojos del pequeño detective se abrieron de par en par, incrédulo ante lo que oía; levantó la cabeza y entonces la vio, mirándole atentamente con una ligera y sucinta sonrisita.

-Tú… no puede ser…

-Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos ¿verdad? No temas, querido, no he venido a hacerte daño.

Aun así, y como un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano al pinganillo para avisar a Shiho, sin embargo Vermouth comentó en ese momento.

-Oh, tranquilo, ya sé que los asesinos andan cerca, Korn está por ahí haciendo sus cosas, pero no creo que sea tan tonto como para atacarles en un acto de puro instinto vengativo… o quizás sí, no lo sé.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Has traído a Korn aquí?!-musitó el chico, atónito.

-Pensé que sería divertido… pero suficiente de hablar de mí, hablemos de ti ¿cómo te va la vida?-inquirió ella, con aparente interés.

-¿¡Que cómo me va la vida?! ¿¡A ti que te parece?! No entiendo a qué viene todo esto…

-Ah, ah, ah, todo a su debido tiempo pequeño detective… sé que andáis buscando algo, nosotros odiamos a esa chusma tanto como vosotros, así que… ¿qué me dices si hacemos un pequeño trato?

Ante eso Conan dibujó un gesto de absoluta perplejidad en su rostro, al tiempo que Vermouth incidía un poco más en su sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Qué has encontrado, Miyano?

-Ahora no, vámonos primero antes de que…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, puesto que una familiar sensación regresó a ella como una súbita ola, golpeándola en sus sentidos y poniéndola en alerta rápidamente. Agudizó la vista mirando hacia todas direcciones con gesto sumamente serio, al tiempo que anunciaba.

-Son ellos… están aquí…

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes, de qué hablas?-inquirió Hamada, extrañado.

-Espera, no serán…-masculló Kiyoshi, comprendiéndolo.

Nada más decir eso, un guardia cercano cayó al suelo con una herida sangrante en su pecho, al tiempo que el que le acompañaba hacía lo mismo pero con una herida de bala en su pierna derecha, cayendo al suelo duramente.

-¡Mierda, no, están atacando a los guardias!-masculló Hamada en ese momento.

-Qué hijos de puta… nos quieren colgar el marrón a nosotros-comprendió Kioyoshi, encolerizado.

Por su parte la niña conservó la calma y siguió peinando los alrededores buscando al tirador, pero no lo vio por ningún lado; no estaba segura de quién podía ser exactamente, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias sus pensamientos se posaron inmediatamente en Korn, el compañero de Chianti. Rechinó entonces los dientes, sabiendo entonces que sólo había una forma de hacerle salir. Y, en cuanto estuvo preparada, salió del matorral y echó a correr.

-¡Miyano, no!

-¿¡A dónde vas, loca?!-exclamó Kiyoshi.

Se oyeron entonces dos detonaciones apagadas, al tiempo que un par de balas la rozaban el pelo y una pierna, echando un rápido vistazo hacia su izquierda y sin saber aún de dónde provenían. Se ocultó tras unas piedras cercanas a las ruinas e indicó rápidamente.

-¡Necesito que le distraigáis para que pueda localizarlo, vamos, antes de que dispare a más guardias!

Tanto Hamada como Kioyoshi comprendieron al instante lo que quería hacer, moviéndose lo más rápido que pudieron; más disparos rozaron el aire y sus ropas, aprovechando todas las coberturas posibles, al tiempo que el tirador se enfocaba en ellos con particular tesón. La niña aprovechó entonces para tratar de localizarle por los disparos, siguiendo la trayectoria de las balas hasta una colina cercana junto a la carretera.

-Lo tengo, está en esa colina de allí, voy a acercarme sin que me vea, seguid distrayéndole.

-¡Pues date prisa, no podemos estar esquivando balas eternamente!-la azuzó Kiyoshi.

Aprovechando la vegetación que había cerca de la alambrada este, Ai avanzó sigilosamente sin apenas mover las plantas, ocultándola de la vista; no había forma de atravesarla, por lo que aprovechó su pequeño tamaño para colarse por un pequeño agujero que abrió ella misma en la alambrada usando sus hojas ocultas con rápidos y secos cortes. Se arrastró rápidamente y continuó oculta por los matorrales hasta llegar a la carretera. Desde donde estaba, podía ver los disparos atravesando el aire hacia las ruinas, donde Kiyoshi y Hamada seguían esquivándolos como buenamente podían.

-¡Agh, me ha rozado la capucha, casi no lo cuento! ¿¡Cómo vas, Miyano?!-inquirió Hamada, alterado.

-Estoy cerca, seguid así-murmuró ella, mirando hacia arriba.

Desde el borde de la calzada miró hacia arriba por debajo de los árboles hasta ver a una figura apostada en la parte más alta, muy centrada en sus disparos; aprovechó ese momento para cruzar la carretera rápidamente, viendo un tocón cercano y utilizándolo como punto de apoyo e impulsarse hacia una rama baja de un árbol cercano. Comenzó entonces a escalar por los árboles mientras iba avanzando poco a poco, viéndolo desde las alturas y confirmando entonces que era Korn. Su delgada figura, su pelo corto canoso oculto tras una gorra militar negra y su cara de palo también oculta tras unas pequeñas gafas eran inconfundibles. En ese momento volvió a disparar y se oyó a Kiyoshi musitar.

-¡Agh, maldición, me ha dado en el antebrazo!

-¡Kiyoshi, cúbrete!-exclamó Hamada, oyéndole correr apresuradamente.

-¡No, aguantad, ya casi lo tengo!-añadió ella, sintiendo cómo una incipiente furia la embargaba.

Aumentó el ritmo de su parkour, logrando alcanzar el árbol que había justo detrás de él y teniéndolo a tiro, además de oír sus comentarios en voz baja.

-Morid, malditos asesinos… esto es por Chianti…

Eso terminó de encender a la niña, que no lo dudó más y saltó sobre él como una gacela; cayó sobre sus hombros, inmovilizándole la cabeza, y acto seguido hundió la hoja oculta en su cuello. Korn dejó escapar un grito gutural y soltó su rifle, al tiempo que ella le soltaba y se hacía a un lado. El hombre de negro cayó de espaldas con el cuello convertido en una fuente, viendo entonces a la niña y esbozando un gesto de pura incredulidad. Por su parte, la pequeña asesina se quitó la capucha, revelándole su cara y acrecentando un poco más su asombro. Entre estertores de agonía, llegó incluso a musitar.

-Sherry… no es… posible…

-Vais a caer todos. Me encargaré personalmente de ello-le espetó ella con palabras cargadas de odio.

El hombre de negro quiso decir algo, pero entonces dejó escapar un abrupto espasmo y finalmente murió. Tras eso ella sacó un pañuelo blanco, manchándolo de su sangre y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Acto seguido, contactó con sus compañeros.

-Está muerto.

-¡Vale, ven rápido, he podido contener la hemorragia pero Kiyoshi necesita asistencia rápida o no lo contará!-exclamó Hamada.

-¡Voy!

Echó a correr dejando a Korn allí y regresó a las ruinas, donde se reencontró con ellos; contactaron rápidamente con los demás que estaban fuera a pocos metros de distancia para que les sacaran de allí, tratando de ayudar a los guardias que habían sido abatidos, pero cuando llegaron vieron que ya estaban muertos. Eso les hizo lamentarse especialmente, llegando Kiyoshi a musitar al respecto.

-Hijos de perra… ésta gente era inocente… lo pagarán muy caro…

-Ahora no, colega, tenemos que sacarte de aquí-insistió su compañero.

-Hamada tiene razón, vamos, tenemos kits en la furgoneta… equipo de refuerzo, os necesitamos ya, tenemos un herido-indicó ella por su pinganillo.

La furgoneta no tardó casi nada en aparecer, recogiendo a los asesinos y alejándose de las ruinas rápidamente.

* * *

-¡Heiji, nos tenemos que ir!

-¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?

-¡Ahora no, pero hay que marcharnos, deprisa, vamos!

Un poco extrañado ante la insistencia del niño, el chico recogió las cosas rápidamente y los dos se dirigieron a la salida mientras Conan intentaba contactar con los asesinos.

-¡Shiho! ¿Me recibes, estás bien?

-¡Shinichi, menos mal! ¡Escucha, nos hemos retirado, han pasado cosas y tenemos mucha prisa, Kiyoshi está herido, nos vemos esta tarde en la sede! ¿Vale?

-¡Está bien, nos vemos allí!

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo tuyo?-inquirió Heiji, ceñudo.

-Es posible, pero antes vámonos de aquí, volvamos a Osaka-insistió el pequeño detective.

Montaron en la moto del detective del oeste y se marcharon a toda prisa, dejando Nara atrás. Por su parte Conan no podía dejar de dar vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en posibilidades. Las circunstancias no podían ser más extrañas. Y debían de pararse a analizarlas concienzudamente. Por el bien de todos.

* * *

¡Chan, chan. chaaaan! Soy un cabrón, lo sé XD pero no os apuréis, el siguiente capítulo vendrá enseguida, pero antes un poco de contexto.

No tenía intención de matar tan pronto a Korn, pero al final, tras pensarlo mucho, ya tengo encandilada de cierta forma la trama, y puede que haya un par de cambios en la trama; en un momento tenía intención de seguir la trama principal con el hilo de Assassin's Creed como el principal, pero muy seguramente lo separe en dos para hacerlo más interesante y que la parte de Detective Conan no pierda tanto peso en comparación. Lo sucedido en este capítulo hará reaccionar de cierta forma tanto a la organización como a Abstergo, y eso me viene bien para dibujar bien las dos tramas que voy a manejar a partir de aquí, aunque eso sí, procuraré que no se me alarguen demasiado. En cuanto a Vermouth, creo que la he captado en todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra, ya sabéis que es un personaje impredecible, y ya se verá por qué ha querido hacer un trato con Conan. Después de todo, canónicamente hablando ha estado encubriendo en todo momento a Conan y Haibara, por lo que algo más debe haber que la motive a hacerlo y que no sepamos.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

**Divide y vencerás**

-Vale, a ver si lo hemos entendido. ¿La organización decidió atacaros así sin más? Eso no tiene mucho sentido, con lo metódicos que son…

-Precisamente es eso por lo que dudamos en que haya sido un ataque premeditado, Korn debía de guardarnos rencor por lo que le hice a Chianti y decidió ir por su cuenta y riesgo para cazarnos. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo ¿cómo supo que estábamos allí?

Conan se pensó por un momento si contarla o no lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, sin embargo en ese momento la señora Mochizuki se adelantó tomando la palabra.

-La intervención del grupo Karasuma ha sido un grave inconveniente para todos, pero antes de hablar al respecto me gustaría abordar el tema principal: ¿conseguisteis averiguar algo?

-Ah, sí, encontré algo que debería ver, Mentora.

Usando su móvil y conectándose al wifi local, pasó la foto que hizo por la pantalla de la sala de juntas, mostrándosela a todos por igual y explicando acto seguido.

-Esta muesca estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser un antiguo patio excavado en la tierra. A simple vista parece una muesca como otra cualquiera, pero algo me dice que es más de lo que aparenta.

-¿Tú crees, Miyano? En todos los templos precursores que han sido descubiertos hasta la fecha siempre ha habido otros restos alrededor que evidenciaban su presencia, y esto no se da aquí, nada nos garantiza que esa muesca sea relevante-opinó en ese momento Hamada, ceñudo.

-Oh, venga ya ¿me estás diciendo que me han pegado un tiro para nada? Si está ahí debe ser por algo-murmuró Kiyoshi molesto, con el brazo derecho sujeto con un cabestrillo.

-Exactamente, que no hayan restos precursores cerca no tiene por qué ser malo, de hecho debieron hacerlo expresamente para no llamar la atención, quizás este templo tuviese una función distinta en el pasado-argumentó la niña, con insistencia.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Heiji tomó la palabra inquiriendo.

-Vale, me vais a permitir el inciso, pero… ¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente?

-Sí, yo tampoco sé a qué te refieres, Shiho…-asintió Conan en ese momento.

Ante eso la niña dejó escapar un respingo, murmurando al respecto.

-Es verdad, no os he explicado nada al respecto. Vale, para resumir rápidamente, los Isu dejaron tras de sí antiguos asentamientos conocidos como templos, cuyas funciones varían mucho de unos a otros. La gran mayoría de ellos sirven como almacenes, otros como mecanismos de defensa con puntos de referencia de otros templos, mientras que otros sirven para sujetar las placas tectónicas de la corteza terrestre e incluso localizar a personas en lugares distantes de la tierra usando su propia sangre. A lo largo de la historia se han descubierto muchos templos, la mayoría de ellos por los asesinos, mientras que otros fueron descubiertos por los templarios. Sin embargo no todos los templos existentes han sido descubiertos, y tengo la sensación de que estamos a punto de descubrir uno totalmente nuevo. Por lo general están precedidos por restos de antiguas edificaciones Isu aledañas, pero en este caso no hay nada parecido, lo que me da pie a pensar que tal vez nos encontremos ante algo muy diferente.

-De nuevo, eso no nos garantiza nada ¿cómo estás tan segura?-insistió Hamada.

-La muesca es la clave. Hasta el momento aquí en Japón no hemos tenido constancia de ningún otro fragmento del Edén salvo uno en concreto…

Ese comentario pareció despertar algo en todos los asesinos presentes, al tiempo que la Mentora elevaba sus cejas interesada al respecto.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Creo que sí, mi instinto de asesina me lo dice.

-Vale, me he vuelto a perder ¿explicaciones, por favor?-inquirió Heiji, un tanto molesto.

Ésta vez fue el turno de la señora Mochizuki en contestar, comenzando a relatar.

-La historia de nuestra Hermandad data de los tiempos del periodo Sengoku, en pleno Japón feudal. Los templarios llegaron aquí por primera vez en 1549 liderados por el misionero y gran maestre Francisco Javier, atraídos sobre todo por los rumores de un fragmento del Edén que estaba en poder de un poderoso daimio. Y así era, el líder del clan Takeda, Takeda Shingen, poseía una poderosa espada del Edén con la que pretendía conquistar todo Japón. No se sabe cómo lo hizo para hacerse con ella, pero su poder era atroz, logrando incluso sobrepasar al mismísimo Tokugawa Ieyasu en la batalla de Mikatagahara. Todo parecía decantarse a su favor, pero los asesinos decidieron mover ficha y Hattori Hanzô, junto con un samurái del clan Tokugawa, Honda Tadakatsu, lograron matar a Shingen, arrebatándole la espada. Dado que su sola presencia atraería a los templarios, poniendo en peligro a la Hermandad, decidieron confiar la espada al mismísimo Oda Nobunaga, que la usó para su propio beneficio, comprometiendo así una posible alianza. Sabiendo entonces que el artefacto era demasiado poderoso para cualquier mortal que se preciara, los asesinos trataron de recuperarlo por todos los medios, siendo Yamauchi Taka el elegido para tal misión tras la muerte de Hanzô. Taka logró su cometido, y al no poder garantizar la seguridad de la espada debido a la constante presión de los templarios, decidió confiársela a un asesino de la Hermandad china, Liu Yan, que se la llevó a un lugar seguro. No se ha vuelto a saber nada de la espada desde entonces.

Tanto Conan como Heiji se quedaron callados, sopesando esa historia, aunque en ese momento Tomo Sakagawa tomó la palabra comentando.

-Ya veo, crees que la espada sea la llave que abra el templo, lo cierto es que tiene sentido, ya que la propia muesca da pie a pensar en ello, pero tenemos un problema: no tenemos la espada.

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que he pensado en ir yo misma a China y recuperarla, me puedo poner en contacto con la Hermandad de allí, seguramente ellos sepan qué fue de ella-reveló Ai con total seguridad.

Ese anuncio cogió por sorpresa a todos por igual, mirándola como si no la hubieran oído bien; Conan fue el primero en hablar, comentándola al respecto.

-¿Que te vas a China? Pero ¿es seguro que esa espada vaya a abrir lo que sea que haya en Nara?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? porque en tal caso, soy toda oídos-inquirió ella, seriamente.

Ante eso el niño se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto, sin embargo en ese momento Kiyoshi recordó.

-Por cierto ¿qué hay del grupo Karasuma? Esos cabrones me han pegado un tiro, tendremos que hacer algo al respecto…

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no sean templarios están a sus órdenes y podrían ser un obstáculo serio si se siguen interponiendo de esta forma en nuestro camino-asintió Hamada, con expresión seria.

Ante eso la Mentora no tardó mucho en ofrecer su opinión, murmurando acto seguido.

-Está claro que han estado inmiscuyéndose demasiado, muy seguramente los templarios habrán tomado cartas en el asunto en cuanto al grupo Karasuma se refiere, pero si éste sigue actuando por su cuenta no va a quedar más remedio que combatirlos a ellos también.

-No sería prudente por vuestra parte-anunció en ese momento Conan, sorprendiendo a todos los asesinos por igual.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Tomo Sakagawa, ceñudo.

-Me he enfrentado a ellos durante años desde las sombras, y aun a pesar de los éxitos hasta el momento el riesgo ha sido, y sigue siendo, sumamente alto. Ahora que han perdido a dos de sus miembros destacados de la sección de tiradores estarán muy alerta, por lo que atacarles de frente o incluso de manera sigilosa es completamente desaconsejable.

-¿Y qué sugieres entonces?-murmuró Kiyoshi, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sencillo: no hagáis nada, dejádmelos a mí y enfocaos vosotros en Abstergo y en recuperar la espada.

Esa declaración de intenciones pilló totalmente desprevenidos a los asesinos, que no se esperaban para nada semejante contestación; por su parte, Shiho miró de cabo a rabo a Conan sin decir nada, a lo que la señora Mochizuki murmuró al respecto.

-Ese gesto te honra, pequeño detective, pero como comprenderás el grupo Karasuma se ha inmiscuido en nuestros asuntos demasiadas veces como para ignorarlos completamente.

-Lo sé, pero si podéis evitar una confrontación directa con ellos mejor que mejor, así yo tendré una oportunidad limpia para acercarme a ellos y vosotros podréis acercaros a Abstergo sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo solo?-inquirió en ese momento Kiyoshi, ceñudo.

-Claro que no, tengo a Heiji y a más personas trabajando en el caso ¿verdad?-inquirió el niño, dirigiéndose a él.

-Sí, no somos los únicos que van tras ellos, eso desde luego-asintió el aludido.

-Está bien, dejaremos entonces que tú te ocupes, pequeño detective. En cuanto a ti, Miyano, si realmente crees que esa espada es la respuesta a lo que haya escondido en Nara, en ese caso tienes mi permiso para ir a China. Ponte en contacto con la Hermandad de allí, tienen su sede en los barrios bajos de Pekín.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Mentora, haré todo lo posible por recuperar la espada y traerla de vuelta-murmuró ella, inclinando su cabeza.

Finalmente, y tras varios comentarios más, esa reunión extraordinaria se levantó y todo el mundo volvió a sus quehaceres; en cuanto estuvieron solos, Shiho se dirigió a Conan directamente.

-Entonces ¿qué te dijo Vermouth exactamente?

Ante eso el niño esbozó una leve sonrisa, contestando rápidamente.

-Sabía que no te lo podría ocultar por mucho tiempo…

-Dudo mucho que Korn se moviera por su cuenta así sin más, alguien le tuvo que alentar al respecto, y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que ella. Además, no solo noté la presencia de Korn estando en las ruinas.

-Tienes razón, Vermouth se acercó a mí en la biblioteca y me propuso un trato. Parece ser que Abstergo se ha estado tomando muchas libertades para con ellos se refiere, y tanto ella como Gin los odian profusamente, por lo que me sugirió un respaldo mutuo para acabar con ellos sin que se den cuenta. Dado que nuestros intereses coinciden, la dije que sí, pero igualmente tendré que tener cuidado, después de todo aún no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

-Eso es porque aún no habrán deliberado al respecto, pero es cuestión de tiempo que la organización se ponga en movimiento ahora que Korn está muerto. Te diría que no te fiaras de ella, pero me ha sorprendido hasta a mí. Nunca supe qué pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer.

-Ni yo, pero conociéndola, y sabiendo que me debe una bien gorda, es posible que tenga algo pensado. En cuanto sepa algo, te lo comentaré.

-Para entonces seguramente ya esté en Pekín, aun así mantenme informada, y si quieres hablar, tienes mi número.

-Bien, sé que no hace falta, pero aun así cuídate tú también.

-Igualmente, detective.

Se miraron por un instante esbozando sendas sonrisitas confidentes, diciéndoselo todo en nada y dándose un rápido y fuerte abrazo. Sin embargo en ese momento una voz conocida comentó.

-Oh, por favor, iros ya a un hotel…

-Agh, cállate Heiji-masculló Conan, hastiado.

-Después de ti y Kazuha-respondió en ese momento la niña, divertida.

Ante eso el chico se quedó de piedra, como si no se esperara para nada esa réplica, mascullando al poco rato.

-¡Calla, enana!

Tanto Conan como Ai dejaron escapar una tonta y confidente risita, mientras hablaban de otras cosas y dejaban pasar el tiempo; estaba claro que las cosas iban a cambiar, y debían de aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos antes de separarse de nuevo. Después de todo, muchas cosas estaban en juego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la organización las cosas estaban de lo más revueltas, y no era para menos, puesto que la situación era bastante grave de por sí. Otro de los mejores tiradores de su sección había sido abatido por los asesinos, y Gin estaba más furioso que nunca. Otra reunión extraordinaria había sido convocada, y los ánimos estaban más caldeados que nunca.

-¡Esto es un escándalo, dos de los mejores tiradores de nuestra sección han sido asesinados! ¿¡Y se supone que no podemos hacer nada al respecto?! ¡Es ridículo, exigimos que respondamos con contundencia a esos condenados asesinos de una maldita vez!-masculló otro tirador, enervado.

-¡Ya, vale, pero hablemos de una cosa! ¿¡Qué hacía el idiota de Korn ignorando las órdenes del jefe?! ¡Nos dijo expresamente que no hiciéramos nada al respecto!

-¡Precisamente, porque dijo eso!

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando, tras un duro manotazo en la mesa, Gin aulló.

-¡Al próximo que diga algo acerca de cuestionar las órdenes del jefe le mataré personalmente aquí y ahora! ¿¡Está claro?!

Esa amenaza puso los puntos sobre las íes rápidamente, siendo seguida inmediatamente después por la figura del jefe proyectada en la pantalla principal enfrente de la alargada mesa.

-Así me gusta, Gin, que tengas en cuenta las prioridades. Porque, al parecer, Korn se creyó que estaba por encima de todo eso. Y ahora está muerto. Casi que lo prefiero, a decir verdad.

Las frías palabras del jefe mantuvieron un denso y pesado silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper por nada del mundo, continuando hablando él mismo.

-Por lo que sé, le encontraron muerto enfrente de las ruinas de Nara, por lo que asumo que se fue a cazar él mismo a los asesinos teniendo en cuenta la información proporcionada por la propia señora Nakamura.

-Entonces ya tiene al culpable, señor.

-¿A qué te refieres, Gin?

-Es bien simple, esa mujer, con su palabrería innata, dio pie a Korn para ir a por esos asesinos, de los cuales aseguraron que se ocuparían personalmente. Claramente no lo han hecho, así que ¿por qué seguir confiando en ellos? No podemos fiarnos de alguien que no cumple con su palabra y provoca, no sólo una, sino dos muertes de nuestros mejores tiradores.

El silencio posterior fue tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo; todo el mundo sabía de sobra que sólo alguien como Gin sería capaz de rebatir de esa manera al jefe, el cual miró al susodicho con mirada intensa desde las sombras de su cuarto. En un momento dado llegó a emitir una ahogada risita, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, Gin, si no fuera porque eres uno de mis más leales y mejores hombres no te permitiría semejante réplica hacia mi persona. Pero hasta alguien como yo sabe que raramente se encuentran personas como tú. Comprendo tu rabia, pero como ya bien sabes tenemos apalabrado desde hace ya tiempo un pacto con ellos. Después de todo, y desde la desaparición de Sherry, no se ha vuelto a avanzar casi nada en el proyecto Bala de Plata. Necesitamos algo que supla de cierta forma ese proyecto inacabado e incluso me atrevería a decir, dadas las circunstancias, fallido. Medio siglo totalmente desperdiciado. Industrias Abstergo tiene los medios y la suficiente paciencia como para conseguir lo que nosotros hemos sido incapaces de realizar. Así que no, no podemos ir en contra de ellos, y sí, la pérdida de Korn deja a la sección de tiradores en pañales, pero nadie aquí es absolutamente imprescindible.

Ésta vez Gin se quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, sabiendo que no podía replicarle por mucho que quisiera; sus frías y agudas palabras eran como una amenaza directa e ineludible, sin embargo el anciano hombre se desmarcó acto seguido, comentando entonces.

-Pero si tan preocupado estás, siempre puedes dedicarte a vigilar a Nakamura, sí es verdad que necesitan un poco más de supervisión por nuestra parte…

-Gracias por su confianza, señor, pero considero que mis actuales ocupaciones son más relevantes para la organización que un simple trabajo de reconocimiento… déjeselo a Vermouth, por ejemplo, después de todo es su campo de actuación-masculló Gin de la manera más educada posible.

-No me parece mala idea teniendo en cuenta los más recientes acontecimientos, señor. Lo haré encantada-murmuró la susodicha, esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Muy bien, entonces te remitiré a Nakamura lo más pronto posible, no creo que ponga pegas, pero si se pone tonta la convenceré rápidamente.

-¿Y qué hay de los asesinos, señor? ¿En serio no vamos a hacer nada al respecto?-inquirió en ese momento el agente de la sección de tiradores, inquieto.

Desde las sombras que le envolvían se pudo percibir una gélida mirada que acalló al agente, el cual sintió como un súbito escalofrío le recorría la espalda, sin decir ni hacer nada más al respecto.

-Si no hay nada más que hablar, lo dejaremos hoy por aquí.

Tras esas palabras la reunión concluyó casi tan rápido como comenzó, al tiempo que todos los presentes se retiraban sin decir nada más al respecto; por su parte Vermouth se levantó de su silla con una sonrisita satisfecha en su rostro, aunque en ese momento una voz familiar la espetó.

-Te veo muy contenta, Vermouth…

-Vaya, Gin, me encanta lo suspicaz que eres…

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, aun así quiero preguntarte algo-anunció el hombre de negro, secamente.

-Dispara pues.

-¿Tú sabes qué llevó a Korn a desobedecer una orden directa del jefe?

El hombre y la mujer de negro se miraron fijamente por unos ínfimos segundos, a lo que ella respondió acto seguido.

-¿Acaso no está claro? La rabia puede llegar a cegarnos hasta los extremos más insospechados… eso es algo que hasta tú sabes muy bien ¿a que sí?

Ante eso Gin se quedó callado con actitud pensativa, mirándola de refilón hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Puede ser, sí… aun así no termina de convencerme. Si te enteras de algo, lo que sea, no te quedes callada y compártelo con los demás, tiendes a hacerlo mucho últimamente.

-Oh ¿y qué tendría de divertido eso? Después de todo, un secreto hace mujer a una mujer…

Gin no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes de pura rabia, sin embargo no dijo nada más y se retiró rápidamente, dejándola sola. El gesto de la mujer se agudizó un poco más, pensando en posibilidades.

* * *

-Pues bueno, ten buen viaje de vuelta, Kudo.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Heiji.

Tras un par de días más de asueto en Osaka, finalmente Conan regresaba a Beika, acompañándole el detective del oeste a la estación, despidiéndose de él antes de acceder al andén.

-Ah, no ha sido nada, gracias por la compañía, aparte del propio trabajo… ¿qué hay de Shiho?

-De camino a Pekín, va en un barco de la Hermandad, al parecer es la sede central móvil que va de aquí para allá por todo el mundo-explicó el niño someramente.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, siendo roto acto seguido por Heiji, el cual dejó escapar un respingo antes de murmurar.

-¿Sabes? Todavía me cuesta asimilar todo este asunto de los asesinos y templarios… es que en serio, suena tan disparatado, parece el argumento de una saga de videojuegos.

-Lo sé, pero ya has visto y oído lo suficiente como para entender de qué va todo esto. Gracias por ayudarnos, por cierto.

-Para eso estamos, aunque me da que no voy a poder añadir el caso en mi currículum cuando lo resolvamos.

-Puedes intentarlo, aunque dudo que te crean…

Los dos se rieron confidentemente, diciéndoselo todo en nada y despidiéndose chocando los puños.

-Cuídate, Kudo.

-Igualmente Hattori.

El niño se adentró en los andenes, buscando el suyo y abordando el tren rápidamente mientras pensaba en sus cosas, aunque su mente seguía atrapada en el trato con Vermouth. No sabía qué quería conseguir esa mujer de todo esto. Más la valía cumplir con su palabra. Era lo único que les separaba de una posible traición por su parte. El resto, tendría que esperar.

* * *

¡Y un capítulo más del Credo del detective antes de ponerme con otra cosa! Me ha costado un poco sacar este capítulo ya que buscaba una manera satisfactoria de dejarlo preparado para la siguiente tanda de capítulos, pero ya sé cómo voy a manejarlo de ahora en adelante. Por un lado contaré los acontecimientos de Shiho en China tratando de recuperar la espada, mostrando la parte más Assassin's de la historia, mientras que por otro haré lo propio con Conan y cómo se irá acercando poco a poco a Abstergo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, mostrando la parte más detectivesca de la historia. Considero que será la mejor forma de sobrellevar la trama general durante los siguientes capítulos, pero tranquilos, quese volverá a reencauzar en una sola en cuanto llegue el momento culmen, eso por descontado.

En cuanto a detalles técnicos de Assassin's Creed se refiere lo saco todo de la wikia, aunque decir tiene que la historia de los asesinos y templarios en Japón está sacada de un juego de cartas para IOS y una base de datos oficial en línea que actualmente ya no existen: Assassin's Creed Initiates y Memories. Menos mal que la wiki lo recopiló todo, porque si no la información se hubiera perdido para siempre.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

**El blues del ladrón**

El _Altaïr II_ se acercaba lentamente al puerto de Tianjin, flanqueando barcos pesqueros, remolcadores y barcos de carga para atracar en uno de sus muelles tras pedir autorización a la autoridad portuaria. En principio no había problema, puesto que siendo un barco de arrastre parcialmente modificado y secretamente armado también, aunque no visiblemente, podía atracar en cualquier puerto del mundo que se preciara. Y éste barco en concreto había recorrido medio mundo ayudando y dando soporte a las distintas células de asesinos repartidas por todo el globo. La de Osaka fue la más beneficiada en ese aspecto, puesto que fue reconstruida gracias a sus refuerzos tras el ataque de la Onmoraki-Gumi, actualmente absorbida por los asesinos.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos llegando, cuando desembarques irá a buscarte un contacto de la hermandad de aquí que te llevará a Pekín-la comentó en ese momento una mujer a los mandos del timón de la nave.

-Muchas gracias, capitana Drayton-agradeció Shiho.

-Espero que no te moleste, sin duda eres de las nuevas adquisiciones más prometedoras e interesantes de todas, pero preferimos ir sobre seguro, una niña yendo sola por ahí no da mucha confianza que digamos-comentó en ese momento un hombre de mediana edad, pelo moreno despeinado y perilla de candado, mirándola con interés.

Ante eso la niña esbozó una sucinta sonrisa, comentando de seguido.

-No se preocupe, señor Banks, después de todo me entrenaron lo suficientemente bien como para camuflarme entre la multitud aun a pesar de mi aspecto.

-Lo sé, después de todo el entrenamiento de Shimada es uno muy estricto y preciso. Aun así prefiero ir sobre seguro, hoy en día salen templarios hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Qué me va a contar…

-Entonces ¿es seguro que esa espada del Edén la tengan en la hermandad China?-inquirió en ese momento la capitana, sin apartar la vista de la proa.

-Es la única pista que tengo, sabemos que Liu Yan se marchó de Japón con la espada, por lo que deben de saber qué fue de ella-argumentó Shiho seriamente.

-Supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero la hermandad China es una de las más antiguas existentes junto con la ya desaparecida Levantina, quizás puedan contarte una cosa o dos de su historia, fueron muy influyentes aun estando a punto de desaparecer en su día-comentó Banks en ese momento.

-Sí, algo he leído al respecto…

El barco se aproximó a los muelles más cercanos, reduciendo la velocidad poco a poco hasta detenerse; la tripulación ayudó a los mozos de tierra con el amarre, al tiempo que Ai se dirigía un momento a por sus cosas a la sección de camarotes. Antes de marcharse se pasó por la sala de control, donde se monitoreaba todo lo concerniente a la hermandad en distintas partes del mundo; y es que el _Altaïr II_ operaba a una escala muy amplia, estando equipado además con la más avanzada tecnología con un sistema de radar muy potente, así como antenas de telecomunicaciones y contactos por todo el mundo a través de una red de hackers anónimos llamada Los Iniciados, los cuales les ayudaban desde una red externa a internet a infiltrarse y sabotear diferentes servidores de Abstergo. Incluso tenían a su disposición un satélite perteneciente a la propia Abstergo que habían logrado piratear con éxito sin que los templarios encubiertos les descubrieran, compartiendo de esa forma información tanto con los templarios como con los asesinos.

Allí, junto con el resto de técnicos, se encontraba Watabe Kobe, el ex empleado de Abstergo que le salvaron de ser víctima de la organización trabajando ahora para ellos. Se dirigió directamente a él sin intermediarios.

-Bueno, señor Kobe, yo me marcho ya, espero volver más pronto que tarde, no se olvide de lo que le pedí.

-Descuida, pequeña, dame un toque si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-Bien, estamos en contacto.

Tras eso regresó a cubierta, donde la capitana Drayton y Gavin Banks la esperaban para despedirse de ella.

-Mucha suerte, Miyano.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí, si necesitas algo no dudes en contactar con nosotros y te ayudaremos en lo que sea posible.

-Muchas gracias capitana, señor Banks.

Finalmente, y tras un último gesto, la niña desembarcó y se adentró en el puerto buscando al contacto de la hermandad China. El lugar era sumamente grande y se encontraba muy ocupado, lo que la ayudó a pasar desapercibida aun a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, echándose la capucha a la cabeza y caminando lenta y pausadamente, sin mirar a nada en concreto. Un poco más adelante, vio a un hombre subido a un coche antiguo con unas gafas de sol puestas y gesto impertérrito en su rostro. A primera vista parecía ser una persona como otra cualquiera, sin embargo vio algo colgado del espejo retrovisor y supo al instante que se trataba del contacto. Manteniendo el mismo ritmo en todo momento, se acercó al coche y se subió a él, murmurando.

-Nada es verdad…

-… todo está permitido. Bienvenida, Miyano.

Tras eso arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia la salida, mientras iban hablando.

-Banks nos avisó de que vendrías. Así que estás interesada en saber más sobre nuestra hermandad…

-Busco algo en concreto y vosotros quizás podáis ayudarme. Espero que así sea.

-Por supuesto, te ayudaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible, después de todo para eso estamos.

-Gracias, hermano.

Sin decir mucho más condujeron hasta Pekín, que estaba a media hora de distancia del puerto de Tianjin, aunque el usual y denso tráfico chino alargó un poco más el viaje, llegando a las afueras de la ciudad pasado el mediodía. Allí, y en el barrio de Majuquiao, en una pequeña zona comercial, pararon y se dirigieron directamente a un restaurante de ramen que en esos momentos se encontraba abarrotado. Las tripas de Ai rugieron sin ni siquiera quererlo, pero en esos momentos se dirigían hacia la sede, por lo que aparcó el hambre y se centró en la misión.

El hombre la guio hasta la trastienda, bajando unas estrechas escaleras hasta un oscuro y lúgubre sótano donde una solitaria puerta se encontraba escondida tras varios palés de cajas. El hombre introdujo un largo código alfanumérico en un teclado medio escondido en un lateral y la puerta se abrió, pasando al interior.

De forma muy parecida a su escondite en Osaka, el de Pekín se encontraba guardado nada más entrar por una antigua túnica asesina de color negra y con trazos de tela rojiza de lo más característica, entre ellas un vistoso cinto con una larga cola, sujeto con un broche plateado con la forma del logo. Junto a ella había un par de zapatos de mujer a juego con la particularidad de que ambos tenían una hoja oculta escondida en la suela, cosa que la dejó bastante asombrada, y estaban acompañadas también por una antigua espada y un dardo de cuerda, una antiquísima arma asesina que fue utilizada en el pasado asiduamente.

Al ver que se quedaba parada admirando la túnica, el hombre la comentó.

-Oh, veo que te ha gustado la antigua túnica de la Mentora de los tiempos antiguos…

-Sí, en Osaka tenemos la antigua armadura de Hattori Hanzô… ¿a quién perteneció ésta pieza?

-A Shao Jun.

El nombre la sonaba vagamente aunque no estaba muy puesta en la historia de la hermandad china, por lo que lo dejó estar y siguió al hombre. La disposición del escondite asesino de Pekín era muy parecida al de Osaka, aunque con una decoración algo más sobria en comparación. Se dirigieron directamente a la sala de juntas, donde la estaban esperando.

Una alargada mesa de juntas se encontraba presidida por una mujer de mediana edad de pelo moreno corto, ojos claros y mirada seria y penetrante; iba ensutada en un kimono que recordaba mucho a la túnica que había en la entrada, teniendo los mismos colores. El hombre se dirigió a ella en chino, a lo que la mujer respondió con un rápido gesto con la cabeza, para luego hablarla a Ai en japonés.

-La Mentora de la hermandad China, Ming Shiao, te da la bienvenida a nuestra morada.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, Mentora-agradeció ella en un tanto tosco pero entendible chino, sorprendiendo a todos por igual.

-Perdón, he estado practicando un poco, pero no soy una hablante muy fluida-murmuró la niña, con respeto.

-No te preocupes, Miyano, después de todo, y aun a pesar de las diferencias históricas que nos han separado durante siglos, todos somos hermanos de un mismo Credo. Sé bienvenida-murmuró la Mentora en un fluido japonés, para su sorpresa.

Tras los saludos la niña se sentó en la mesa junto con ella y el resto de asesinos chinos que les acompañaban, comenzando así la reunión. La Mentora Ming la presentó a sus socios de mayor confianza que llevaban los aspectos más logísticos del escondite, para luego pasar al asunto en cuestión.

-Gavin Banks contactó con nosotros y nos comentó que te interesaba saber ciertos aspectos de nuestra historia… ¿qué buscas exactamente?

-No voy a andar con rodeos, les explicaré cómo está la situación en Japón. Creo haber encontrado un posible nuevo templo Isu en Nara, en unas antiguas ruinas, donde hallé ésta muesca en el mismo centro. Sé que puede parecer una muesca como otra cualquiera, pero mi instinto de asesina dice que puede que haya algo más detrás. Como supongo que ya sabrán, una espada del Edén que apareció por primera vez en Japón durante el periodo Sengoku, fue puesta a disposición de un asesino de su hermandad, Liu Yan, para protegerla de los templarios, y ésa fue la última vez que se tuvo constancia de dicha espada. Si estoy aquí es para recuperarla y comprobar mi teoría de que tal vez sea la llave que abra éste nuevo templo Isu.

Hubo un breve silencio entre todos los presentes, al tiempo que varios de los consejeros de la Mentora hablaban entre sí; en un momento dado, el que más cerca estaba de ella la habló rápidamente, al tiempo que Ming Shiao asentía con la cabeza fehacientemente. Tras eso, se dirigió directamente a la niña, informándola al respecto.

-Me acaban de comentar que tenemos registros en la biblioteca de los antiguos diarios de Liu Yan, por suerte pudimos conservarlos. En cuanto a la espada en concreto, no sabemos muy bien qué hizo con ella, debió de esconderla él mismo en algún lugar sin decirle nada a nadie.

El ceño de Ai se frunció, pensando en posibilidades; ya había contemplado una eventualidad así durante su viaje, pero igualmente no dejaba de ser contraproducente. Confiaba en que la hermandad China supiera con seguridad el paradero de la espada, pero esa situación incluso la hizo sospechar, comentándoselo directamente a la Mentora.

-¿No le parece extraño? ¿Por qué no quiso contar directamente con la hermandad para proteger la espada?

-Es ciertamente extraño, sí, sin embargo no puedo justificar las acciones de una persona que vivió hace ya más de quinientos años. Sus razones tendría, pero lo que sabemos de Liu Yan es que fue una miembro fiel a la hermandad y el Credo, por lo que no hay razones para pensar que lo hizo con otro propósito en mente. Como ya te he dicho, tenemos sus diarios a tu disposición en la biblioteca, tal vez si los consultas puedas averiguar dónde escondió la espada.

-Sí, pero… estarán en chino ¿no?

Ante eso la Mentora esbozó una divertida sonrisa en un gesto de obviedad, a lo que ella ahogó como pudo un gruñido contrariado. Sin embargo, Ming Shiao se apresuró a comentar.

-No te apures, te ayudaremos a traducir sus diarios, piensa que así podrás pulir tu chino.

-Sí… gracias por su ayuda, Mentora.

-No es nada, después de todo si tienes razón recuperar un fragmento del Edén será beneficioso para nosotros y nos hará un poco más fuertes en la lucha contra los templarios. Y quién sabe si realmente hay algo bajo Nara, podríais eliminar la presencia templaria a este lado del pacífico si logras desentrañar el misterio.

-Es por eso por lo que quiero recuperar la espada, no podemos dejar que caiga en manos del enemigo.

-Desde luego, los templarios llegaron a hacer mucho daño a nuestra Hermandad en el pasado, estuvieron a punto de masacrarnos a todos durante la dinastía Ming, sin embargo hubo una asesina que se libró del cruel destino que los templarios nos tenían preparados y huyó al oeste, en busca de ayuda y consejo del antiguo Mentor de la hermandad Italiana, Ezio Auditore-comenzó a relatar Ming Shiao.

-Oh, sí, de Ezio Auditore sí he llegado a leer mucho al respecto, fue de los más grandes asesinos reconocidos en todo el mundo junto con Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad-asintió Ai, interesada.

-Ezio Auditore instruyó y aconsejó a ésta asesina, la cual regresó a su país con una cajita que el mismo Auditore la regaló, y la usó como cebo para atraer a los templarios e ir cazándolos uno a uno. Los Ocho Tigres de Zhang Yong, una facción templaria que se dedicó a manipular al emperador, fueron cayendo bajo su hoja oculta, evitando además una invasión mongola y restaurando la hermandad en el proceso.

-Ya veo… y esa asesina fue…

-Shao Jun, maestra asesina y posterior Mentora de la Hermandad, mi ancestro directo-reveló Ming Shiao.

Ai se quedó ciertamente sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba para nada que ella fuera una descendiente directa de la mismísima Shao Jun. Algo había llegado a leer al respecto acerca de la influencia de la hermandad oriental en el resto del mundo, de hecho el dardo de cuerda fue inventado por ellos, y su presencia y uso se extendió por todo el mundo durante varias épocas seguidas, evolucionando con el tiempo y haciéndose más y más versátil con el paso de los años. Actualmente no se usa tanto como antes, siendo más una reliquia del pasado que otra cosa, pero algunas hermandades seguían usándolo, y muy probablemente la china fuera una de ellas.

-Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites para desentrañar el misterio y localizar la espada. Nosotros te ayudaremos-comentó la Mentora en ese momento.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Mentora.

Ming Shiao asintió con la cabeza y, tras eso, la reunión finalizó y todo el mundo volvió a sus quehaceres; la Mentora la guio hasta la zona de los dormitorios, la cual era mucho más compacta y sencilla que en Osaka, alojándose en uno vacío y dejando allí todas sus cosas.

Una vez que estuvo asentada, se sentó en la cama con su móvil entre sus manos, marcó un número e hizo una rápida llamada, siendo rápidamente contestada.

-Hola, Shinichi, ya estoy aquí.

-Ah, genial ¿qué tal todo, has podido averiguar algo?-inquirió el niño, al otro lado.

-Sí, bueno, esperaba poder hacer esto rápido, pero me temo que no va a ser así...

Le estuvo explicando rápidamente todo lo que habían hablado, poniéndole al corriente; una vez enterado, el detective se quedó momentáneamente callado, barajando posibilidades, para luego comentar.

-Ciertamente es extraño que ése asesino no contara con la hermandad para esconder la espada, pero bueno, si tienes acceso a sus diarios tal vez pueda haber alguna pista…

-Sí, pero antes voy a tener que traducirlos, aunque me van a ayudar, eso sí.

-Menos mal… si encuentras algo y no sabes bien qué puede significar, mándame lo que sea y te ayudo-murmuró Conan rápidamente.

-Vaya, normalmente suele ser al revés, siempre he sido yo la que te ayudaba con los casos…-comentó ella, divertida.

-Sí, es verdad, pero en ese caso ya va siendo hora de que te lo devuelva ¿no crees?

Ante eso la niña no pudo evitar esbozar una grata sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Gracias, Shinichi…

-Oh, no es nada, después de todo tengo que ayudar a mi hermanita ¿no?-inquirió el pequeño detective, con salero.

-Agh, calla idiota…

-Oye, ésa es mi línea.

Ante eso los dos se rieron con confidencia, al tiempo que la niña sentía un agradable cosquilleo en sus entrañas, ligeramente turbada. Sin pensárselo mucho más, murmuró directamente.

-Te quiero mucho, Shinichi…

-Yo también, tonta… mi hermanita…

Finalmente, y tras una rápida despedida, Ai colgó y se puso inmediatamente a trabajar. Aunque antes iría a comer algo.

* * *

Conan colgó esbozando una genuina sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo pensativo. A decir verdad nunca pensó que llegaría a estar tan bien con ella una vez que todo estuvo hablado y aclarado, si la niña se hubiera abierto antes todo hubiera sido mucho más distinto. Sin embargo las cosas fueron como fueron, y ahora era cuando más notaba la diferencia, por lo que no podía quejarse.

Aunque en ese justo momento su móvil volvió a sonar, viendo que se trataba de un SMS que le acababa de llegar al buzón de voz.

-Vaya ¿qué se la habrá olvidado?

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula en cuanto leyó el contenido del mismo, el cual decía:

_Hello cool guy! Creo que ya va siendo hora de trabajar juntos, como bien te dije. ¿Te apetece hacer una visita a la oficina central de Industrias Abstergo? En ese caso te espero junto a la puerta dentro de treinta minutos, no tardes, seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien juntos. See ya! _

Para cuando terminó de leerlo Conan estaba a cuadros, triángulos, esferas y romboides. Claramente se trataba de Vermouth, la forma de dirigirse a él no daba lugar a la duda, sin embargo el contenido le dejó del todo loco, aún incapaz de creerse lo que le decía. ¿Visitar la oficina central de Abstergo? A primera vista parecía algo imposible, sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Vermouth, ahora parecía posible. Su sentido común le decía que se lo pensara dos veces, sin embargo su instinto le decía otra cosa completamente distinta, claudicando enseguida.

-Más te vale ir en serio, Vermouth. Aunque… ¿treinta minutos? ¡De aquí a Sumida hay más de treinta minutos! ¡Mierda!

Sin pensárselo más echó mano de su patinete eléctrico y comenzó a correr atravesando Beika y de camino hacia allí, que no era precisamente un paseíto. Menos mal que era fin de semana y le había pillado sin nada que hacer, que si no, no llegaba.

Tuvo que hacer un par de transbordos, entrando en los trenes con el monopatín incluido, y corriendo en las zonas en las que no podía ir con él, tratando de atajar siempre que podía. En cuanto llegó al barrio en tren, aprovechó el tráfico a su favor para moverse por la carretera y llegar lo antes posible, teniendo un escaso margen de apenas diez minutos.

Finalmente, y rompiendo todos los récords, llegó justo a tiempo antes de que se acabara el último minuto, plantándose delante de la torre de Abstergo jadeante pero triunfante.

-No me lo puedo creer, lo he conseguido…-masculló en voz alta.

-Muy bien hecho, _cool guy_, sabía que lo lograrías. Eres realmente impresionante en muchos sentidos…-murmuró en ese momento una voz familiar.

Nada más darse la vuelta se encontró con Vermouth, la cual iba vestida como una secretaria y con una acreditación de Abstergo colgada de su cuello. Pudo ver además que una gran multitud se agolpaba junto a la torre, incluyendo periodistas y cámaras de televisión.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pretendes?-inquirió el niño, intrigado.

-Oh, ya lo irás viendo, pero por ahora sonríe y haz que mami se sienta orgullosa.

-¿¡Cómo?!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, le colgó al cuello una acreditación con su foto en ella y le cogió en brazos sólo como una madre lo haría. Para entonces el niño estaba demasiado impactado como para hablar, dejándose hacer y entrando en la torre por una puerta de acceso para empleados, encontrándose allí ni más ni menos que con la mismísima Mitsuko Nakamura, la cual se dirigió directamente a ella.

-¿Dónde estaba? La he buscado por todas partes, estamos a punto de empezar… ¿quién es este niño?

-Oh, discúlpeme, señora Nakamura, pero es que no tengo a nadie con quien dejarle, su padre está demasiado ocupado y el pobre está muy apegado a mí… ¿puede quedarse conmigo? No va a molestar ni un solo ápice, ni se enterará de que está aquí…

Ante eso Nakamura frunció el ceño, mirando a un atónito Conan que aún no salía de su asombro y comentando de seguido.

-No sabía que tuviera un hijo…

-No es algo que diga a todo el mundo de buenas a primeras, ni siquiera en la organización lo saben, y prefiero que sea así, a decir verdad. Aun así le quiero un montón, y él también, es mi ojito derecho ¿verdad que sí, cariño?-inquirió Vermouth, apretándole ligeramente para que reaccionara.

-Ah… sí, quiero mucho a mi mami…-murmuró él, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Nakamura se quedó callada, como si no se lo terminara de creer, pero finalmente claudicó y murmuró.

-Está bien, puede quedarse, pero que se esté quietecito durante todo el tiempo que dure la presentación.

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes, cariño, ahora a guardar silencio y no te separes de mí ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá…

Siguieron entonces a Nakamura, la cual les llevó a los ascensores al otro lado del vestíbulo para dirigirse a alguna de las plantas del alto edificio. Durante todo el camino Conan observó con atención todo lo que le rodeaba, el color blanco predominaba en todo el lugar, y en las paredes habían grandes pantallas por las que pasaban imágenes de todo tipo, principalmente montajes fotográficos idílicos, con la voz de una mujer en off que decía en todo momento.

-Industrias Abstergo desarrolla a la vanguardia del sector nuevas tecnologías para hacer tu vida más cómoda y fácil. A través de la técnica y la excelencia, trabajamos día a día para que la humanidad sea un poco más autosuficiente, respetando el medio ambiente y cuidando del planeta. Cambiamos el mundo. Todos los días, en cientos de formas.

Si no fuera porque sabía quiénes eran realmente, cualquiera pensaría que el mensaje de Abstergo era genuino y sincero. Sin embargo la realidad era una bien distinta, e incluso ahora todavía le costaba creer que una multinacional tan destacada y laureada como ésa fuera en realidad una orden secreta que buscara el dominio mundial. Sonaba a falacia o argumento de videojuego, pero era así. Como si con los hombres de negro no tuvieran suficiente.

Montaron en el primer ascensor que vieron abierto, Nakamura apretó el botón del piso veinte y comenzaron a subir a una gran velocidad mientras que la templaria y la mujer de negro continuaron hablando entre sí.

-Supongo que si usted está aquí es para asegurarse de que hago mi trabajo…

-Sabe perfectamente que mi jefe confía en usted ciegamente, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos ¿no le parece?

-Je, no tenemos absolutamente nada que ocultar, así que como quiera.

Por un momento Nakamura miró a Conan, el cual la observó con gesto inquisitivo e infantil, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Y qué hay del crío?

-Oh, pues seguirá mis pasos, por supuesto, pero todo a su debido momento, por ahora prefiero que disfrute de su infancia, algo muy preciado que no valoramos lo suficiente hasta que nos hacemos mayores. Le encantan las novelas de misterio y de detectives ¿verdad, cielo?-inquirió Vermouth, sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡Sí, son muy divertidas, Sherlock Holmes es el mejor detective del mundo!-exclamó Conan con genuina emoción.

Ante eso Nakamura dejó escapar una risita, comentando al respecto.

-Qué ironía…

-¿Verdad que sí? si es que me lo como, ay mi niño…-masculló Vermouth, achuchándole.

-Ay, mamá…-musitó el niño, un tanto cortado y espantado a partes iguales.

No sabía muy bien qué pretendía conseguir Vermouth con todo eso, pero si lograban enterarse de cómo iba el proyecto del Sudario del Edén, toda esa alocada situación habría merecido la pena.

Finalmente el ascensor llegó a la planta veinte y Conan logró zafarse del agarre de Vermouth, aunque tuvo que cogerla de la mano, provocándole sudores fríos. Acompañaron a Nakamura hasta una sala de juntas cercana, que estaba hasta arriba de corresponsales de prensa y cámaras de televisión. Al ver esto el pequeño detective se agitó inquieto, mirando a Vermouth con gesto preocupado, pero ella tan solo le guiñó un ojo con gesto tranquilizador.

-Muy bien, vamos allá pues-anunció Nakamura.

-Después de usted-añadió Vermouth.

La templaria entró primero y la mujer de negro fue después junto con Conan, quedándose cerca de Nakamura al tiempo que ésta se dirigió a la multitud.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir a un acontecimiento tan relevante. A lo largo de toda su historia, Industrias Abstergo se ha caracterizado por su trabajo en multitud de campos de toda índole, desde lo tecnológico, pasando por lo técnico y, sobre todo, lo histórico. Existen miles de restos arqueológicos por todo el mundo que explican cómo vivieron nuestros antepasados y nos ayudan a entender mejor nuestro pasado, para así construir un nuevo futuro brillante y sin taras. Lo que somos ahora se lo debemos a nuestros antepasados. Y qué mejor forma que agradecerles todo lo que nos han enseñado recuperando antiguas joyas del pasado que forman parte de la historia de la humanidad. Damas y caballeros, con todos ustedes… ¡El Koh-i-Noor!

Nada más decirlo, y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Conan, ante ella se descubrió un diamante del tamaño de un puño, perfectamente tallado y tan brillante como el cristal más fino y perlado del mundo. La prensa se volvió loca, al tiempo que Nakamura comentaba al respecto.

-Sé lo que me van a decir perfectamente, y la respuesta es que no, no es una réplica. Es auténtico, y sí, el de la torre de Londres no es más que una simple baratija. Tras meticulosas investigaciones por parte de nuestros departamentos en todo el mundo, así como intensivos análisis y estudios de su composición, puedo confirmar que es el auténtico y genuino Koh-i-Noor. Tras años y años pasando de manos y creando conflicto allá por donde pasaba, el diamante sagrado indio, la _montaña de luz_, finalmente vuelve a la vida tras muchos años perdido en las sombras. Sé que me dirán que el diamante pasó a formar parte de las joyas de la corona británica en 1877, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo que se llevaron los ingleses fue un palmo de narices y ni siquiera se dieron ni cuenta. Y ahora nosotros, Industrias Abstergo, rescatamos del olvido esta legendaria joya que tanto dolor y sufrimiento ha causado en pos de lograr un mundo un poquito mejor. La joya será expuesta durante una semana en el Centro Nacional de Arte en Tokio y, tras eso, será devuelta a su legítimo dueño, el gobierno hindú.

Tras eso los periodistas se desataron, y Conan miró perplejo a Vermouth, la cual tan solo le guiñó un ojo con complicidad; no entendía muy bien a qué venía todo eso por parte de Abstergo, sin embargo le daba la sensación de que había algo más tras toda esa parafernalia, como si buscaran llamar desesperadamente la atención por alguna razón que se le escapaba.

Mientras tanto, el Koh-i-Noor descansaba con toda su magnificencia en el interior de una urna de cristal herméticamente cerrada y sobre un cojín de color violeta que no hacía más que resaltar su fina pero abultada figura. El ceño del niño se contrajo, pensando en posibilidades, pero en ese momento algo se movió en el techo por encima de la urna y, justo entonces, lo que parecía ser una tarjeta blanca se deslizó y cayó sobre la urna, llamando la atención de todos por igual. Un empleado de seguridad de Abstergo se adelantó, aunque para entonces un terrible presentimiento sacudió el cuerpo del pequeño detective. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto el guardia gritó.

-¡Es Kid, es un aviso de Kaito Kid!

A partir de ahí el más absoluto caos se extendió por todo el lugar, al tiempo que más personal de seguridad de Abstergo aparecía para calmar los ánimos y se llevaban el Koh-i-Noor a otro lado. En la confusión la tarjeta salió volando y acabó a los pies de Conan, el cual para entonces dibujaba una mueca de resignación en su mirada.

-Bueno, pues aquí vamos otra vez, supongo…

La cogió y leyó su contenido, el cual decía:

_Durante la noche más brillante y bajo la atenta mirada de las estrellas, el Koh-i-Noor revelará su auténtica naturaleza, guardada por el más tranquilo de los temples y una asesina actitud. Y yo estaré allí para verlo brillar por última vez. _

_Kaito Kid_

Para entonces un escalofrío recorrió la espina del pequeño detective, entendiendo casi al instante el mensaje, que no era precisamente el más concienzudo y misterioso de Kid, dicho sea de paso.

-Parece ser que el ladrón de plata mueve ficha también… se pone interesante ¿no crees?-inquirió en ese momento la voz de Vermouth tras él.

Conan la miró de cabo a rabo, a lo que ella tan solo esbozó una sucinta pero enigmática sonrisa; aunque antes de que Nakamura se diera cuenta de quién tenía la tarjeta, Vermouth se la arrebató y limpió la esquina de las huellas dactilares del niño, dirigiéndose directamente a la templaria inmediatamente después.

-Respire tranquila, la tengo yo.

-Oh, menos mal, me ha ahorrado el tener que castigar a más de uno. Vámonos, rápido.

Los tres salieron de la sala de prensa, alejándose de allí mientras que ambas mujeres hablaban entre sí airadamente.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso exactamente? ¿Y ahora Kid? Si es una estrategia para confundir a los Asesinos, permítame que la diga que es una muy rara…

-¿Eso es lo que realmente piensa? Porque en ese caso, no va mal desencaminada…-murmuró Nakamura, esbozando una sucinta sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿No se quejaban tanto de que no hacíamos nada con los Asesinos? Bueno, pues aquí está nuestro próximo movimiento. Veamos ahora cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

-¿Con Kaito Kid de por medio?-inquirió Vermouth, ceñuda.

-Sabíamos que podíamos llamar su atención, sí, pero no es más que un mero trámite. Tan solo es cuestión de esperar y observar.

Ante eso tanto Vermouth como Conan no dijeron nada, dejándola hacer y llevándose el aviso de Kid; dado que se trataba de alguien como Kid la policía metropolitana, concretamente el departamento del inspector Nakamori, se pondría en movimiento enseguida, lo cual extrañó al niño, cosa que se apresuró a comentar.

-¿Y qué hay de la policía? ¿Colaborarán con ellos para proteger el Koh-i-Noor?

-No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie para proteger una joya o atrapar un ladrón, nosotros solos nos bastamos y sobramos, pero si quieren ayudar por mí que se queden. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, ya la llamaré si necesito de su asistencia-murmuró Nakamura, despidiendo a ambos rápidamente.

Sin nada más que hacer salvo esperar, los dos se marcharon en el coche de Vermouth mientras hablaban con Ai, llamándola él mismo.

-¿Has visto las noticias?

-¡Ya lo creo que las he visto, todas las células en todo el mundo están que trinan, se suponía que el Koh-i-Noor fue destruido junto con el proyecto Fénix, pero no es así! ¡Esto es grave, los templarios tienen en su poder un fragmento poderosísimo capaz de unir todos los demás en uno solo, podrían terminar el Sudario nuevo con él si quisieran!-explicó Haibara, atacada.

-Sin embargo no parecen muy preocupados por eso ni por la intervención de Kaito Kid, la misma Nakamura nos lo dijo…-comentó Conan, pensativo.

-¿¡Cómo?!

-Ah, sí, bueno, resulta que estoy con…

-_Hello_ Sherry! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo van tus progresos por China?-inquirió Vermouth en ese momento, dejando toda loca a la niña.

La estuvieron explicando todo lo ocurrido en Industrias Abstergo, y una vez que estuvo enterada habló al respecto.

-Realmente curioso que Kaito Kid sea consciente de la existencia tanto de los templarios como de nuestra Hermandad, pero si consigue robarlo nos podría beneficiar ampliamente, todo sea dicho.

-Ya, pero el caso es que en el aviso no dice nada de robar el Koh-i-Noor, sino de verlo brillar por última vez… ¿acaso quiere destruirlo?-supuso el niño.

-Mejor así que verlo en manos templarias, desde luego, pero se perdería un fragmento único y muy poderoso. En todo caso está claro que Abstergo busca confundirnos y provocarnos para que nos movamos e intentemos recuperarlo, pero dado que Kaito Kid ha anunciado que iría a por él, podemos aprovechar este suceso a nuestro favor. Se va a realizar una reunión global de todas las células asesinas con el Mentor William Miles para tratar de atajar esta crisis lo más rápidamente y decidir las pautas de actuación al respecto. Te mantendré informado, pero por ahora estoy centrada en traducir el diario de Liu Yan.

-Está bien, esperaremos entonces a que Kid mueva ficha, intentaré hablar con él cuando llegue el momento y que me cuente lo que sabe acerca de todo esto.

-Bueno, lo has detenido más veces, así que no tendrás ningún problema-aseguró la niña, divertida.

-Ya, empieza a ser una especie de hábito… uno muy extraño, a decir verdad.

-Oh, vamos, sé que te encanta…

-Calla, idiota-murmuró el niño, algo molesto.

Ante esa conversación Vermouth no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, escuchándoles despedirse y haciéndolo ella también antes de que colgara.

-¡_Goodbye_, Sherry, buena suerte!

En cuanto el niño cerró el móvil, miró a la mujer con gesto ceñudo al tiempo que inquiría.

-¿No me vas a explicar por qué demonios nos quieres ayudar con todo esto?

-Oh ¿y qué tendría de divertido eso? Después de todo tú eres el detective aquí ¿no? Descúbrelo por ti mismo-murmuró ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Agh… espera un momento ¿a dónde vamos? No nos dirigimos a Beika…

-Pues a mi apartamento, por supuesto, ya te dije que me gustaría trabajar contigo, _cool guy_, y eso incluye el tenerte cerca-anunció Vermouth tranquilamente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero yo no puedo quedarme, tengo que volver, me deben estar esperando en casa!

Nada más decir eso, el móvil de Conan comenzó a sonar, mirando su pantalla y viendo que se trataba de Ran.

-¿¡Lo ves?! ¡Da la vuelta ahora mismo y llévame a Beika!

-Espera ¿Esa no es _Angel_?

-¿Eh?

Antes de que Conan pudiera decir o hacer nada más, Vermouth le arrebató el móvil y lo cogió, oyendo la voz de Ran exclamar.

-¡Conan! ¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido?! ¡La comida ya está lista y el profesor me ha dicho que no sabe dónde estás, me tienes preocupada!

-¡Hola, Ran, querida, hacía tiempo que no hablaba contigo, te debo una bien gorda!-exclamó Vermouth, cambiando ligeramente su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted?-inquirió la chica, confusa.

-¡La madre de Conan, por supuesto! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Creo que nunca te he agradecido apropiadamente que cuidaras de mi hijo durante todo este tiempo…

-¡Ah, señora Edogawa, perdóneme, ha pasado mucho tiempo, la madre de Shinichi me habló de usted la última vez y apenas recordaba su voz! ¿Conan está con usted? No me dijo nada de que volvería…

-Por supuesto, se le debió de pasar con la emoción, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad, cariño?-inquirió Vermouth, guiñándole un ojo.

-Ah… sí, es cierto, hacía tiempo que no veía a mamá…-murmuró el chico, obligado por las circunstancias.

-¡Pues estas cosas se avisan, Conan! Pero bueno, supongo que querrás pasar tiempo con ella ¿no?-inquirió Ran.

Por un instante el niño quiso responder que no, pero después de mirar brevemente a la mujer de negro no tuvo más remedio que ceder, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

-No te importa ¿No, Ran?-inquirió ella en ese momento.

-¡Por supuesto que no, me alegro de que esté de vuelta! Puede estar con él todo el tiempo que necesite, puede venir de visita si quiere algún día…

-Estaré encantada de pasarme a saludar, pero por ahora prefiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo, si no te importa…

-¡Para nada! Avíseme cuando venga a venir, eso sí.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado y aclarado, Vermouth colgó y anunció con voz queda.

-Arreglado.

Para entonces, Conan no se creía aún la situación en la que se encontraba, pero era tal que así. Se quedaría con su enemiga más acérrima para trabajar juntos buscando una forma de desenmascarar a Abstergo desde dentro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntos, ya lo verás...-murmuró Vermouth, cambiando de marcha.

-Socorro-pensó el niño en lo más hondo de su ser.

El coche cruzó raudo la autopista a algún lugar de la inmensa Tokio, dejando atrás la torre de Abstergo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar oscuro y recóndito, viejos amigos y aliados se reencontraban; tras el anuncio de Abstergo y el aviso de Kaito Kid las cosas se habían torcido bastante, y eso lo sabía muy bien tanto Karasuma como su viejo amigo, que le debía un par de favores.

-Parece que la balanza se decanta hacia un lado. No habéis hecho ningún progreso desde entonces, ahora Abstergo se adelanta de algún modo, y Kid le pone la puntilla. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Hay muchas joyas en el mundo, y el Koh-i-Noor se creía destruido hasta este mismo momento. Nunca pensamos que Abstergo podría ser capaz de rescatar lo que habíamos estado buscando tras tanto tiempo.

-Te di carta blanca para que usaras los métodos que mejor te convinieran, y un mago ladrón de pacotilla te estuvo haciendo la pascua durante todo este tiempo. Primero el proyecto Bala de Plata y ahora esto. Me decepcionas…-masculló Karasuma.

-El Koh-i-Noor será nuestro, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ni siquiera Abstergo lo ha utilizado, no entendemos por qué.

-Eso es porque saben que no pueden hacerlo hasta llegado el momento, y eso es algo que Kid también sabe. Confío en que Abstergo sepa terminar el proyecto Regeneración, pero el Koh-i-Noor es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar. Si por lo que sea el sudario no sale adelante, ésta es nuestra única oportunidad de conseguir nuestros más ansiados sueños…

-Lo sé, es por eso por lo que ésta vez no fallaremos. Tienes mi palabra.

-Espero que así sea. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad. Aprovéchala.

Tras esas contundentes palabras, Karasuma desapareció de la pantalla y el hombre suspiró con gesto apurado. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a alguien, murmurando en cuanto descolgaron.

-¿Snake? No quiero más fallos. O consigues el Koh-i-Noor o no seré yo el que te diga lo que pasará si no lo logras. Estás avisado.

* * *

¡Y retomamos por fin el Credo del detective! Tengo unas cuantas ideas para continuar con la historia, por lo que vengo inspiradillo, así que pasemos a hablar del capítulo.

Antes que nada, decir tiene que Ming Shiao es un personaje inventado por mí para esta historia, por lo que en el canon de Assassin's Creed no existe ninguna asesina que sea descendiente directa de Shao Jun. Me venía bien crearlo para mover la trama de China, la cual tendrá cierto peso argumental relevante de cara a los siguientes capítulos, los cuales se saldrán del canon de manera inevitable, ya que no se sabe qué fue de la espada que Ai está buscando.

En cuanto a la parte de Detective Conan, hoy en día si se habla de este anime se habla también de Magic Kaito, ya que ambos animes han acabado entrelazándose de tal forma que, personalmente, creo que acabarán al mismo tiempo. Y dado que yo quiero darle fin a Detective Conan con éste crossover, la aparición del mago ladrón era inevitable, y sí, también haré que acabe de la misma forma, al menos en este headcanon con asesinos y templarios de por medio. Debido a esto, traer el Koh-i-Noor de vuelta rompiendo con el canon establecido en los comics de Assassin's Creed ha sido inevitable, pero no he podido evitar pasar la oportunidad de atar ambas tramas por medio de éste diamante que sé que me dará mucha cancha de aquí en adelante. Esperad su robo por parte de Kaito en breves.

Por otro lado sigo jugando con el personaje de Vermouth, que también da mucha cancha en ese sentido; y es que, personalmente, soy de los que creen que al final ésta mujer se acabará redimiendo de alguna forma de cara al final canónico de la serie, puesto que no sabemos del todo por qué guarda las espaldas tanto a Conan como a Ai tanto en el manga como en el anime tras su enfrentamiento. Debe haber algo más que no sepamos, eso desde luego. Y de ahí puedo partir sin ningún problema.

Y eso es todo de momento, esperad el siguiente dentro de muy poco, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 **

**Progresa adecuadamente**

Aun a pesar de todo el asunto del Koh-i-Noor en manos templarias, Ai no perdió el foco de su estancia en China y se centró en traducir el diario de Liu Yan, aunque tampoco perdió de vista otras noticias, sobre todo de la reunión de las principales células asesinas con el mentor William Miles. Tras varios años de asueto y sin saber muy bien qué fue de él, habiendo pasado el liderazgo a Gavin Banks, Miles regresó con más fuerza que nunca y volvió a ser el Mentor general de toda la Hermandad, coordinando y ayudando a todas las células del mundo a aunar fuerzas contra los templarios. Por lo que pudo saber a través de Ming Shiao, se había decidido por unanimidad esperar y no responder a las obvias provocaciones de Abstergo, esperando sobre todo a que Kaito Kid moviera ficha. Eso tranquilizó de cierta manera a la niña, la cual sabía que Shinichi haría todo lo posible por llegar hasta él, por lo que no se preocupó lo más mínimo y se enfocó en el asunto a tratar.

Todo el diario de Liu Yan estaba compuesto por cuatro libros manuscritos que se conservaban muy bien y eran legibles, aunque el paso del tiempo había repercutido en el papel y la celulosa se había amarilleado debido a la oxidación. Aun así, eso no impedía el correcto uso de los documentos, por lo que estuvo trabajando sobre ellos durante varios días siendo asistida por Chang Xue, una asesina joven que también sabía japonés y con la que hizo buenas migas en el proceso.

-Aprendes rápido, Miyano, me sorprendes…

-Oh, no sabes bien lo que puede llegar a hacer una buena motivación… aunque aún no hemos llegado al punto en el que obtiene la espada.

-Paciencia, debe estar cerca, estamos a principios de 1580, para entonces la guerra estaba próxima a finalizar.

La vida de Liu Yan no resultó ser particularmente interesante, siendo más genérica que otra cosa; nació y creció en una familia humilde que fue masacrada sin piedad por los estragos de la guerra, lo que hizo que naciera en ella un fuerte sentimiento de venganza. De esta manera, fue captada por la Hermandad en cuanto la explicaron que los templarios provocaron la muerte de sus padres, uniéndose a sus filas para enfrentarse así a ellos y vengarlos como se merecían. Nunca pasó de ser una simple soldado dentro del rango de la hermandad, pero eso nunca la importó, puesto que su venganza lo copaba todo, y una vez que se sintió satisfecha se limitó a servir a la Hermandad como mejor sabía. Era una experta en parkour y se movía con soltura por callejuelas, paredes y tejados, además de ser gran conocedora de las calles del antiguo Pekín, conociendo multitud de secretos y localizaciones escondidas en ella.

Aunque cuando no estaba trabajando, era una mujer sencilla pero inteligente y medianamente culta gracias sobre todo a la Hermandad, donde aprendió a leer y escribir; se aficionó a los acertijos y a la poesía, practicándola incluso ella misma de vez en cuando, viendo varios sonetos entre sus propios pensamientos en los que contaba su vida.

Sin embargo, y en cuanto llegaron al año 1582, concretamente a mediados de junio, se toparon con una entrada que les llamó la atención.

_Me han otorgado una misión especial. He de ir a Japón a buscar un antiguo artefacto que los que vinieron antes dejaron atrás y ha estado en posesión de los japoneses desde entonces. No me hace mucha gracia ir allí, pero dado que es un encargo directo de la Mentora, no me queda otra que acatar las órdenes. Como todo buen asesino conozco las historias de los precursores, pero a decir verdad nunca las he dado mucha importancia. Después de todo, nunca he llegado a entrar en contacto con uno de esos artefactos. Veamos qué tienen para mí._

-Aquí está el encargo, mira-comentó Chang.

-Sí. No parecía estar muy interesada, curioso… ¿es por eso por lo que luego no contó con la Hermandad?-supuso la niña, intrigada.

-Quien sabe… sigamos.

El viaje fue tranquilo aún a pesar de las guerras que imperaban tanto en China como en Japón, y una vez allí se vio con Yamauchi Taka, quien la cedió la espada. Vieron desde sus palabras cómo fue la entrega.

_Me reuní en Honshû con el hermano Taka. No me esperaba algo muy ceremonioso y así fue, de hecho, por lo que me contó, tuvo que matar al mismísimo Oda Nobunaga, el cual se había adueñado de la espada aun a pesar de que confiaron en él para su protección. Me pareció algo excesivo para una simple espada, sin embargo, en cuanto me la entregó, pude comprender un poco mejor sus acciones. Y es que lo que sentí en cuanto toqué el arma es algo que a día de hoy no logro alcanzar a explicar con palabras, ni siquiera por escrito, aun así lo voy a intentar. Una fuerza primaria se echó sobre mí y me sentí extrañamente poderosa sin ninguna razón en particular. Tomé la espada por el mango y alcé el filo, el cual brillaba con luz propia mostrando extraños glifos y formas en él. Su luz parecía hablarme, como animándome a hacer algo que no lograba comprender, pero la voz del hermano Taka me sacó de mis más inmediatos pensamientos._

_-¿Lo notas, verdad?_

_-Sí… ¿qué es? _

_-Es la voz de los que vinieron antes. No la escuches o te hechizará, es lo que hizo con Nobunaga. Debes esconder la espada en un lugar donde nadie más la alcance. Es demasiado poderosa como para que un simple mortal la guarde. Corrompe y aturde al que la porte. Debes cuidarte de su influencia, Liu Yan. _

_-Entiendo… _

_-Las cosas están muy complicadas por aquí y los templarios la buscarán a toda costa. Llévatela lo antes posible y escóndela. Estaremos en contacto. _

_Tras hablar con él desapareció y yo regresé por donde vine, con multitud de voces resonando en mi cabeza. _

Tras leer eso, Chang comentó al respecto.

-Aquí en China hemos estado en contacto con algunos fragmentos que actualmente están guardados o bien desaparecidos. Teniendo en cuenta experiencias previas recogidas y contrastadas de compañeros, puedo asegurarte de que así es cómo se siente un fragmento del Edén.

-Ya veo… algo he leído acerca de las espadas del Edén, es normal que tanto Liu Yan como cualquier otro con el que se encontrara reaccionara de esa manera…-murmuró la niña, pensativa.

-Puede incluso que nunca sepamos con seguridad qué se siente. Liu Yan vivió hace más de quinientos años y por aquel entonces no sabían todo lo que sabemos ahora, y para ellos nuestro tiempo es el futuro. Imagínate cómo será todo este asunto de aquí a veinte o treinta años.

La niña se quedó callada, sopesando las palabras de su compañera. De aquí a veinte o treinta años probablemente la guerra entre asesinos y templarios seguiría su curso sin un término claro dibujado en la distancia. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían independientemente de la época, pero Ai confiaba en que al menos lograrían eliminar a los templarios de Japón o al menos en gran parte del Asia oriental.

Las anotaciones continuaban, por lo que siguieron leyendo.

_El viaje de vuelta fue muy distinto, y no porque los conflictos parecieron intensificarse de repente, sino más bien por la carga que llevaba. Sustituí mi espada por el artefacto para llevarlo más cómodamente, y al hacerlo pude notar como mi seguridad en mí misma aumentaba sin ninguna razón en particular. Desde niña nunca fui muy convencida, supongo que es debido a mis humildes orígenes; el entrenamiento al que me vi sometida mejoró de cierta forma esa carencia, pero ahora, con el artefacto en mi cintura, podía sentir cómo todo eso desaparecía, siendo sustituido por una confidencia en mí misma nunca antes vista. Quizás sí que tenga algo bueno después de todo. _

_De camino hacia Pekín he descubierto por primera vez los poderes del artefacto; me salió al paso una banda de bandidos que trataron de robarme, y yo me defendí, por supuesto. Nada más alzar la espada, ésta brilló, y en cuanto di una estocada una inmensa fuerza se extendió hacia delante, alejando de mí a los que más cerca tenía. Los otros se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron, y guiada por las voces que emanaban del artefacto, hundí el filo en la tierra. Al punto, ésta tembló como si de un terremoto se tratase y puso fuera de combate a otros tantos que cayeron al suelo. El resto, presos del más absoluto terror, salieron en desbandada y no los volví a ver. Desclavé la espada de la tierra y ésta resonó con profundidad, al tiempo que esas voces hacían eco en los rincones más profundos de mi cabeza. Definitivamente ese artefacto era poderoso. Razón de más para que no cayera en malas manos. _

_Nunca me he considerado una líder ni nada parecido. Pero hoy me he sorprendido a mí misma al respecto. Durante mi regreso a Pekín pasé por una aldea que estaba siendo asediada por tropas mongolas. Los Asesinos teníamos órdenes de no intervenir directamente ya que no estaban siendo manipulados por templarios, cosa que ya ocurrió en el pasado durante los tiempos de la Gran Purga de la dinastía Ming. Si no hubiera sido por la Mentora Jun, actualmente seríamos una nota al margen de la historia de los mongoles. Sin embargo, y debido a mi pasado, no podía soportar ver sufrir a la gente más débil y necesitada. Por lo que, desoyendo las órdenes, empuñé la espada y me enfrenté yo sola a las tropas mongolas. Los aldeanos, al ver mi ardiente espíritu de batalla, me siguieron y yo, alentada por su presencia, les guie con una confidencia y un liderazgo que no me hubiera esperado de mí misma ni en todos los días de mi vida. Les hablé con una convicción y un carisma atípicos en mí y ellos se contagiaron de mi espíritu. No podía creerlo, pero allí estaba yo, llevando a esa pobre gente a una victoria merecida. Una vez terminada la batalla, les aconsejé que se marcharan y buscaran otro lugar donde asentarse, y ellos obedecieron diligentemente. Yo continué mi camino sintiéndome un poco más poderosa. Las voces seguían resonando imparables en mi cabeza. _

Se detuvieron por un momento en cuanto Chang comentó al respecto.

-No hay duda, los poderes de la espada están muy bien descritos aquí. Amplifica tu carisma, volviéndote un líder destacado, y en combate es un arma atroz que te hace capaz de derrotar a todo un pelotón sin apenas despeinarte. Imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer con ella…

-Suena como un arma de doble filo si me lo preguntas a mí. En todo caso, yo la pondría a buen recaudo para que nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, cayéramos bajo su influjo-opinó Ai, con gesto pensativo.

-Sí, nunca sabemos hasta qué punto llegaríamos si tuviéramos el poder más absoluto en nuestras manos. El Credo es claro en ese sentido, nos insta a ser sabios, pero a veces no sabemos incluso dónde llegan nuestros propios deseos hasta que los comprobamos de primera mano. No sabría qué decirte, a decir verdad.

Frente a esas palabras ella se quedó callada, pensando al respecto. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría en su búsqueda de justicia? Los templarios eran una constante, pero los hombres de negro no respondían ante nada, incluso se les antojaba más peligrosos incluso. Se apoderaron de su vida desde el mismo principio y la obligaron a fabricar esa maldita droga. Y tanto sus padres como su hermana murieron por ella.

-Yo lo tengo un poco más claro. Aun así me da miedo, no tanto por mí, sino por los demás que me rodean. Sé que cuando juramos fidelidad al Credo nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, y probablemente no vuelva a mi antigua vida cuando todo esto acabe. Pero a veces no puedo evitar mirar al pasado.

Ante eso Chang esbozó una sonrisita, comentando al respecto.

-Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero recuerda que sólo miramos hacia delante, que es donde está el futuro. Los templarios quieren arrebatárnoslo y controlarlo, haciéndose incluso con el pasado y manipulándolo a su antojo. No podemos permitírselo.

-Sí, es verdad…

El diario continuaba, por lo que siguieron leyendo mientras Ai lo iba traduciendo.

_Por fin he llegado a Pekín. Quise presentarme directamente ante la Mentora, pero las voces del artefacto me detuvieron en seco. Hasta el momento nunca había logrado entender por completo lo que me decían, pero fue en ese mismo instante cuando una voz clara y potente habló en perfecto chino, dirigiéndose a mí directamente. _

_-Detente, Liu Yan. _

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tengo que entregar la espada a la Mentora, fue ella quien me encargó hacerlo… _

_-Nosotros no obedecemos a nadie salvo a quien nos porta. Fuimos creados para poner fin a las guerras, y ese será nuestro cometido. Lucha y serás recompensada. _

_-¿Luchar? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué recompensa me hablas? _

_-Conocimiento, pasado, presente e incluso futuro. Todo en tus manos. No nos entregues, Liu Yan. Tú eres la que decidirás nuestro destino. _

_Ante eso no supe muy bien qué pensar, al menos al principio, y volver al cuartel con semejante dolor de cabeza no era una opción, por lo que me aparté de momento para meditar. _

_Yo misma había visto las capacidades del artefacto, e incluso le había escuchado hablarme como tal. Estaba claro que no era algo que cualquiera pudiera manejar así sin más, incluso tuve mis dudas de si la Mentora me pudiera ayudar en ese aspecto. Fue en ese momento cuando las palabras de Taka regresaron a mi memoria: ningún mortal sería capaz de guardarla apropiadamente. Ni siquiera yo misma, cuando las dudas me asaltaban más que nunca. Por lo que decidí rápidamente. Nadie más podía tener la espada. Ni siquiera la Mentora. _

Llegadas a ese punto, descubrieron entonces un repentino salto en el diario de la asesina de, por lo menos, un mes y medio, para luego retomarlo repentinamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto descolocó tanto a Ai como a Chang, la cual repasó rápidamente ella misma las últimas páginas hasta la nota final, días antes de su muerte a manos de un templario renegado.

-Qué raro… no vuelve a mencionar nada al respecto hasta el final del diario.

-¿No? Qué extraño… ¿y nadie en la Hermandad la dijo nada, ni siquiera la Mentora?-inquirió la niña, extrañada.

-No realmente… esto es muy extraño, y encima hay aquí dos páginas sueltas en las que no hay nada anotado-añadió Chang para mayor desconcierto.

Ai las cogió, observándolas atentamente y pensando en posibilidades; todo apuntaba a que Liu Yan se las ingenió para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva sin que nadie se percatara, incluyendo la Mentora, y hacer desaparecer la espada entre medias. ¿Cómo había sido posible tal cosa? ¿Y qué fue de la espada?

-Según sus últimas entradas no se arrepiente de nada en su vida excepto de una cosa, pero no dice el qué. ¿Y si se refería a esto mismo?-inquirió Chang en ese momento.

-Es posible, aunque estas hojas… espera…

Llevada por una instintiva corazonada, acercó la primera a una vela cercana y, al cabo de unos breves segundos, algo comenzó a dibujarse en su desgastada superficie. Al verlo Chang lo comprendió al instante, murmurando.

-Tinta invisible… pues claro.

-Rudimentario hasta para estándares del pasado, pero efectivo. Limón, seguramente. Veamos…

La primera página resultó ser una serie de glifos extraños apuntados de manera sucesiva y aparentemente sin sentido alguno, aunque las llamó muchísimo la atención uno en concreto que las dejó del todo muertas en cuanto lo vieron.

-Espera ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-masculló Chang, anonadada.

-Sí… Abstergo.

Y es que el símbolo de Industrias Abstergo se repetía siguiendo un determinado patrón entre otros símbolos que desconocían, y una vez visto, no podían no verlo, destacando a cada pasada con mayor claridad.

-¿Qué significa esto? Industrias Abstergo no se fundó hasta 1937, es imposible que su logo fuera conocido cuatrocientos años atrás-argumentó la niña, intrigada.

-A no ser que signifique otra cosa que los templarios descubrieron y de ahí que luego lo usaran como logo-conjeturó Chang, pensativa.

Dado que no sacaban nada teorizando al respecto, pasaron a la segunda página, donde sí encontraron algo escrito que iba, precisamente, dirigido a ellas.

_A quien esté leyendo esto. _

_Si has logrado llegar hasta aquí es que estás buscando el artefacto. Déjame decirte una cosa, piénsatelo bien antes de continuar, puesto que puede que encuentres algo que no sea lo que verdaderamente buscas. Yo misma pude descubrir el verdadero potencial de la espada, y no tuve más remedio que esconderla para que nada ni nadie la encontrara, ni siquiera el todopoderoso emperador o la Mentora, puesto que ni ella lo recordará. La oculté en el rincón más profundo del corazón de Pekín, donde ni el sol ni la más suave brisa llegan y China crece hacia arriba imparable. Siento mucho haber faltado a mi palabra, Mentora Jun, si alguna vez logra recordarlo todo quiero que sepa que no fue mi intención, pero después de interactuar con el artefacto llegué a la conclusión de que nadie más podía hacerse con él, sin importar el coste. Mi conciencia está tranquila sabiendo que no he faltado al Credo que juré proteger. Mucha suerte en tu búsqueda._

_Liu Yan _

Tras leer las últimas palabras de la asesina, tanto Ai como Chang se quedaron pensativas, tratando de entender el críptico mensaje que se abría ante ellas. En un momento dado, la chica china murmuró.

-A simple vista no parece decirnos nada acerca de la ubicación de la espada, pero…

-Nos lo ha dicho, pero no directamente. _En el rincón más profundo del corazón de Pekín, donde ni el sol ni la más suave brisa llegan y China crece hacia arriba imparable_. Está claro que esas palabras esconden el lugar exacto donde ocultó la espada-murmuró la niña, pensativa.

-El corazón de Pekín… el mismo centro de la localidad, quizás… ah, espera, la Ciudad Prohibida-masculló Chang en ese momento.

-Sí, y debe estar bajo tierra puesto que ni el sol ni la más suave brisa llegan… aunque ¿dónde crece China imparable hacia arriba?

Chang se quedó callada por un momento, repasando la ciudad en su cabeza, hasta dar con la clave rápidamente.

-El China World Trade Center, en el distrito financiero…

-Ya veo, debe haber algún acceso subterráneo por allí entonces… uno que lleve a la Ciudad Prohibida…-murmuró la niña, esbozando una sagaz sonrisita.

-Sí, sí, tiene sentido, después de todo no están muy lejos… pero ¿cómo supo Liu Yan que…?

-Las voces de la espada la brindaron conocimiento, pasado, presente incluso futuro, puede que la mostraran cosas… es un mensaje del pasado para el futuro. Fascinante-murmuró Ai, anonadada.

De todas las cosas que se esperaba encontrar en China ésa no era precisamente la que más barajó; nunca antes había llegado a estar tan en contacto con el pasado como lo estaba en ese momento. Podía notar cómo las palabras y el rastro dejado por Liu Yan se abrían ante ella con suma claridad. Por primera vez desde que se unió a la Hermandad, veía las cosas de otra manera, como con mayor amplitud. Y lo más importante de todo, podrían recuperar la espada.

-Vamos a informar a la Mentora, tenemos que idear un plan antes de ir a recuperar la espada-la sugirió Chang en ese momento.

-Sí, vamos.

Las dos se pusieron en marcha, dejando la biblioteca atrás. Estaba un poco más cerca de desentrañar el misterio en Nara. Su instinto asesino estaba más vivo que nunca. Y eso la daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

* * *

Trabajar con Vermouth no fue tan horroroso como Conan pensó que sería. Aparte de las pullitas que a veces le echaba, como el ir medio desnuda por el apartamento tras salir de la ducha o el tratarle como a un niño cuando comían, por lo demás su presencia no fue tan intimidante u horrible como en un principio pronosticó, cosa que hasta ella misma se lo comentó directamente sin ningún tipo de desparpajo.

-¿Lo ves como te dije que sería divertido, _cool guy_?

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… aunque sigo sin entender a qué viene todo esto, a decir verdad.

-¿Aún no lo has averiguado? Qué pena, y yo que pensaba que eras un gran detective…

-¡Y lo soy, por supuesto! Es sólo que he estado ocupado pensando en el mensaje de Kid, eso es todo…-murmuró el chico, molesto.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? Yo pensaba que ya lo tenías descifrado, hasta yo sé que lo hará durante la semana en la que la luna estará llena.

Ante eso el pequeño detective frunció ligeramente el ceño, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, eso es algo que siempre se ha repetido en todos los golpes que Kid ha ido realizando en los últimos años. Hasta ahora he logrado descifrar todos sus trucos sin demasiada dificultad, después de todo casi siempre están cortados por el mismo patrón, aunque el detalle de la luna llena es algo que siempre me ha escamado. Eso y el hecho de que devuelva todas las joyas que ha ido robando hasta ahora ¿harán lo mismo con el Koh-i-Noor? Algo me dice que ésta vez es ligeramente distinto…

Vermouth esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pensando en posibilidades, aunque en ese momento murmuró.

-Bueno, eso es algo que descubriremos en breve, después de todo ésta es la última semana de exposición de la joya en la Galería Nacional, y éste mismo miércoles la luna será llena, así que actuará esa misma noche. No sé qué truco realizará, después de todo la seguridad corre a cargo de Abstergo y no han reparado en gastos de ningún tipo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

-¿Y qué hay de la policía? Con Kid de por medio, el inspector Nakamori debe estar especialmente volcado en el caso…

-Así es, aunque por parte de Abstergo no ha habido mucha relación al respecto, después de todo ya nos lo dijo la propia Nakamura.

-Sí, supongo que les dará la suficiente cancha como para no levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas actividades… aunque todavía no sabemos nada de cómo va la regeneración del sudario ¿has conseguido averiguar algo?

-Todavía nada, Nakamura aún no confía lo suficiente en mí como para decirme algo al respecto, aunque igual puede que consigamos sacar un poco de información. Iremos juntos a la exposición antes del robo, así podrás hacer un poco de investigación sobre el terreno-murmuró Vermouth, divertida.

-Eh… bueno, vale, está bien, aunque ¿no se escamará Nakamura si me llevas tan de seguido a tus misiones? Igual puede que sospeche de mí…-comentó el niño, preocupado.

-No te apures, la he ido hablando de ti así que no se extrañará si te ve husmeando por ahí.

El ceño de Conan se contrajo, inseguro de ese comentario, aunque en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento, poniendo en alerta al niño. Por su parte Vermouth inquirió en voz alta sin alterarse.

-¿Sí?

-Soy yo, abre de una vez.

Esa fría e intimidante voz no daba lugar a la duda, siendo reconocida por Conan casi al instante. Gin estaba allí.

-¡Mierda, no puede ser!-musitó el niño en voz baja, alterado.

-Oh, no te preocupes… ¡ya voy, Gin!-exclamó Vermouth, poniéndose en pie.

-¿¡Que no me preocupe?! ¡Tengo que esconderme!-masculló el chico, apuradísimo.

-Tampoco es para tanto…-opinó la mujer, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Muerto de miedo, el pequeño detective no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se escondió debajo de la cama, un escondite poco práctico y demasiado evidente, pero era lo que más a mano tenía en esos tensos momentos. Aun y con todo Vermouth abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al intimidante hombre de negro.

-Hola, Gin, dichosos los ojos ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-He venido para preguntarte cómo va todo por Abstergo… ¿con quién hablabas?-inquirió el hombre, registrando el apartamento con la mirada.

-Oh, pues con una personita muy especial, déjame que te la presente…-murmuró Vermouth con parsimonia.

-¿¡Pero qué dice ésta loca?!-musitó Conan en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Personita?-repitió Gin, extrañado.

-Oh, sí, es que es muy tímido con desconocidos… ¡sal ya, tontín, no te va a comer!-exclamó ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Conan se revolvió sin saber muy bien qué pretendía esa mujer con todo eso, pero en ese momento notó la amenazadora y pesada aura que Gin transmitía justo delante de la cama; por un momento no hubo nada, pero de golpe y porrazo los oscuros y helados ojos de Gin aparecieron de improviso y se clavaron en él, provocándole un súbito escalofrío que lo dejó petrificado.

-Te pillé-masculló con su rasposa y característica voz.

Le cogió de la muñeca y le sacó de debajo de la cama, al tiempo que el terror más absoluto se apoderaba del niño y le impedía moverse o hablar; al verle, Vermouth exclamó.

-¡Ah, ahí estás! Qué pillo es, ya te digo que es muy tímido con desconocidos.

Conan buscó desesperadamente el abrazo de Vermouth, dejándose hacer en todo momento y quedándose entre sus brazos sin apenas atreverse a mirar a Gin a la cara. Éste inquirió extrañado.

-¿Quién es este mocoso?

-Oye, ya te vale ¿así es como te diriges a mi hijo?

Hubo entonces un denso silencio entre los dos, al tiempo que Gin miraba a la mujer con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa en sus ojos, acompañado de un deje incrédulo. Para entonces Conan quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, la situación no podría ser peor, y el miedo a ser descubierto era tal que le atenazaba con fuerza. En esos momentos podía entender cómo se sentía Shiho hace unos años atrás, cuando las presencias de Gin o Vermouth la dejaban completamente paralizada debido al miedo.

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?-masculló el hombre de negro, visiblemente agitado.

-Nada de eso, es mi hijo secreto, ha estado bajo el cuidado de unos viejos conocidos míos y por fin he tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él. Al final sí me vino bien aceptar el vigilar a Abstergo después de todo…

-Esto es ridículo, los dos sabemos que tú no eres una mujer con complejo de madre, además, en ningún momento te he visto en estado los últimos años ¿a qué estás jugando?

-Parece que olvidas con quien estás hablando, Gin…

-Precisamente por eso. Tú, mocoso ¿Cuántos años tienes?-inquirió el hombre, con furia reprimida.

-Ah… sie… siete…-masculló el niño, intimidado.

-Siete… espera, hace siete años…

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Vermouth ensanchó ampliamente su sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Así es, Gin… te presento a tu hijo.

El silencio se volvió tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los fríos ojos de Gin se abrieron de par en par, y Conan trató por todos los medios de no verse igual de chocado que él para no levantar sospechas. Aunque en ese momento el hombre de negro reaccionó de la forma más esperable posible.

-No… no, eso es ridículo, no… ¡No puede ser!

-Grita y chilla todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quitará lo que es en realidad. Los dos sabemos lo que pasó hace siete años. Y éste es el resultado.

Aun así Gin siguió negando con la cabeza en evidente estado de shock, mascullando de seguido.

-Es ridículo, la sola idea es simplemente demencial, no puedo ser padre, es imposible, no puede…

-Por supuesto que puede ser, Gin. Éste niño es tu hijo y yo soy su madre.

-No… ¡no! ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no puede ser, además! ¿¡Por qué ahora?! ¿¡Y él lo sabe?!

-Por supuesto que no, si lo supiera estaría en peligro, nadie lo sabe, tú eres el primero. Tenía intención de decírtelo en algún momento, pero que hayas venido ahora me ha facilitado las cosas.

-Estás loca… es imposible que tú…

Fue en ese momento cuando Vermouth agrió su gesto, comenzando ella a gritar.

-¡Ya basta, Gin! ¿¡Crees que esto es fácil para mí?! ¡Tuve que dejarle al poco de nacer para protegerle y no le he visto durante un largo tiempo hasta ahora, cuando las circunstancias me lo han permitido! ¿¡Tú sabes lo duro que es eso?! Por un momento pensé en la salida fácil, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero al final me detuve a tiempo. Según tú nunca me viste en estado, por supuesto que no ¿¡acaso crees que no tengo aptitudes suficientes como para ocultar un embarazo?! ¡Soy quien soy, maldita sea, y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡Y si no quieres hacerte responsable me lo dices y ya está, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para cuidarlo!

La capacidad interpretativa de Vermouth era impecable, asiendo con fuerza a Conan entre sus brazos al tiempo que él se aferraba a ella, cada vez más y más horrorizado ante lo que se estaba abriendo delante de él sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba esa mujer?!

Por su parte Gin seguía en negación, incapaz de asumir que ese niño era su hijo de ninguna forma; sin embargo algo cruzó por su cara en cuanto Conan le miró de pasada, cosa que también dejó helado al niño. Y es que una expresión de tristeza atravesaba su rostro cual grito desesperado. Nunca pensó ver en todos los días de su vida a Gin como una persona con algún tipo de sentimientos. Pero allí estaba delante de él, mirándole con gesto casi tierno, al tiempo que hablaba con voz claramente emocional.

-Entonces… él…

-Sí, Gin… es tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido-asintió Vermouth, con tono amoroso.

Se acercó entonces a él y se lo tendió, obligando a Conan a mirarle; recurriendo a todo su autocontrol, miró al hombre de negro con la mejor cara de niño posible, murmurando de seguido.

-Entonces… ¿eres tú mi papi?

Gin se adelantó y lo cogió en brazos; el sólo toque de sus manos mandó profundos escalofríos a su espalda, pero el niño se contuvo lo indecible para no salir corriendo de allí lanzando gritos de puro terror. Abrió entonces la boca, anunciando.

-Sí… yo soy tu papi.

Por hacer algo y verse lo más convincente posible, Conan hizo un esfuerzo y lo abrazó; el simple gesto dejó de piedra al hombre de negro, notando cómo se relajaba y le respondía al gesto con todas sus fuerzas. Para entonces Shinichi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, pero el abrazo era tan fuerte que le hizo convencerse de que era real, para su infinita desgracia.

Pero entonces vino Vermouth y le puso la puntilla acercándose a él y, a todas luces, besándole directamente con él en medio. Para entonces su miedo se transformó en asco, notando cómo la mujer presionaba contra él y mascullando en los rincones más recónditos de su mente.

-Dios, Buda, Alá, quien sea, que acabe ya ésta tortura psicológica…

Los hados le fueron propicios puesto que ambos adultos se separaron, dejándolo a él en el suelo; Gin le revolvió el pelo con gesto cariñoso, al tiempo que decía.

-No puede saberlo nadie, y mucho menos él…

-Descuida, lo tengo todo bien controlado.

-Deberías dejar de estar lo de Abstergo, al menos de momento…

-No, después de todo me permite estar con él, además, nos interesa tener vigilada a Nakamura.

-Si quieres yo puedo cuidarle cuando tú no puedas por lo que sea…

Ante eso Conan negó con la cabeza tan rápidamente que Gin pensó que se trataba de otra cosa, a lo que ella murmuró.

-No te preocupes, puedo apañármelas yo sola, después de todo sería arriesgado si alguien te viera con él.

-Es verdad. Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que me vaya marchando, Vodka me está esperando.

-Muy bien.

Antes de marcharse se agachó ante él, esbozando una genuina sonrisa e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?

El niño se quedó con cara de circunstancia, aunque en ese momento Vermouth murmuró.

-Conan… se llama Conan…

Gin se quedó callado, sopesando el nombre, y esbozó entonces una sonrisita, comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Ya veo… el detective incompleto…

Ante eso ella tan solo sonrió de vuelta, a lo que el hombre asintió.

-Por supuesto. Cuida de mamá ¿vale?

El niño asintió con la cabeza y él le hizo un gesto en su cara antes de marcharse; por su parte Conan se quedó allí, mirando al infinito. En cuanto se aseguró que Gin ya no estaba Vermouth se echó a reír, lo que le hizo reaccionar de seguido.

-¿¡Pero de qué vas?! ¿¡A qué ha venido todo eso, has perdido la cabeza!?

-¡Ay, por favor, pero qué divertido es todo esto, si es que me mondo y me parto!-masculló ella, llorando de la risa.

-¡Yo no me río, pedazo de idiota! ¿¡Cómo has podido inventarte todo eso?! ¿¡Y cómo demonios un tipo como Gin puede tener algún tipo de sentimiento?! ¡Es que no puede ser esto, no es real, es una pesadilla, tienes que despertar, Kudo, despierta, despierta!-musitó el niño, esbozando una aterrorizada mirada y pellizcándose a sí mismo.

Eso no hizo más que echar más leña al fuego en cuanto a Vermouth se refería, la cual siguió partiéndose de la risa hasta acabar en el suelo, cosa que no hizo más que enfadar a Conan.

-¡Ya está bien, cállate ya, esto no es ningún juego, mi vida pende de un hilo y tú te estás descojonando delante de mí, esto es el acabose, no puedo más con esto!

Sin embargo la mujer abrazó al niño, exclamando entre medias.

-¡Ay, si es que me encantas, _cool guy_, eres de lo que no hay!

-¡Agh, ya basta, esto no es serio!

Sin embargo ya estaba hecho. Gin se había creído que él era su hijo. Y eso le ponía en un serio aprieto, aunque por otro lado se abrían nuevas posibilidades que le permitiría incluso llegar hasta lo más alto de la organización. ¿Acaso Vermouth lo había hecho expresamente? se suponía que estaban trabajando juntos para acabar con Abstergo y nada más ¿acaso había algo más detrás? No lo sabía, pero aun así debía estar alerta. Sin embargo, Kid y el Koh-i-Noor eran la prioridad.

En ese momento llamaron al móvil de Shinichi y el chico se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Shinichi, soy yo, tengo noticias desde China.

-Ah, Shiho, cuenta, cuenta…

La asesina le estuvo contando todo lo que había averiguado y Vermouth aprovechó para poner la oreja y enterarse también; una vez que estuvieron al día, la mujer exclamó.

-¡_Wonderful_, bien hecho Sherry!

-Oh, Vermouth está ahí…

-Sí, mamá está aquí… y papá ha venido de visita también-masculló el niño.

-¿¡Eh?!-inquirió la niña, confusa.

-Ahora Gin es mi padre ¿te lo puedes creer?

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea, a lo que Vermouth respondió riéndose de nuevo. Finalmente la niña masculló.

-Por dios, qué asco…

-Dímelo a mí…

-¡Ha sido divertidísimo, lo que te has perdido, Sherry, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto!

-Tu sentido del humor es uno muy raro, Vermouth… pero bueno ¿qué hay de Kid?

Conan la estuvo explicando un poco los planes para el miércoles, que curiosamente coincidían con los de Ai para ir a recuperar la espada, aunque ella iría por la mañana y el fin de la exposición sería por la noche.

-Vaya, entonces mañana va a ser un día clave, visto lo visto…

-Sí, siempre podemos llamarnos una vez que hayamos terminado con nuestras respectivas tareas-sugirió ella.

-Bien, aunque el Koh-i-Noor va a tener que esperar, a ver qué tiene planeado Kid…

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad?-inquirió la asesina, divertida.

-A decir verdad, sí, aunque tal vez le deje hacer un poco, después de todo no sabemos qué es lo que quiere hacer con el diamante. Mañana saldremos de dudas.

Y así era. Tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

-Joven maestro ¿está del todo seguro de que el Koh-i-Noor es la joya que hemos estado buscando?

-Del todo, Jii, mi instinto me lo dice. Después de todo, y tras observar detenidamente a esos asesinos y templarios, está más que claro la evidente conexión. Es lógico pensar que van a estar de tira y afloja constante, y esa situación es perfecta para que yo me cuele entre medias y me lleve la joya. Y seguramente él esté también allí, como siempre.

-Entiendo, aun así debe ser cauto, joven maestro, después de todo estamos jugándonos mucho aquí, quien sabe lo que podría pasarnos si nos exponemos demasiado al peligro…

-Oh, no te preocupes, una vez que tenga el Koh-i-Noor en mi poder, el resto saldrá solo. Tan solo tengo que jugar las cartas a mi favor. Después de todo, soy el mayor mago ladrón de la historia ¿no es así? Demos pues un poco de espectáculo.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con el Credo del detective! Estoy particularmente inspirado y las ideas salen solas, por lo que lo mejor es continuar hasta que la cosa no de más de sí. Hablemos del capítulo.

En un principio tenía intención de añadir el robo del diamante en este mismo capítulo, pero dado que la recuperación de la espada se quedaría colgada y ambos son acontecimientos clave para la consecución de la historia, decidí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo, en el cual se concretarán las cosas. Tal vez no ponga tanto el foco en la metodología de Kaito a la hora de robar el diamante, ya que se han visto multitud de trucos tanto en el manga con el anime, pero bueno, ya lo iré viendo cuando llegue a él. De momento la historia va por buen camino, que es lo importante. El siguiente está en proceso, así que esperadlo más pronto que tarde.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**Pasando a la acción**

Esa misma mañana, y tras un frugal desayuno, Ai y Chang se dirigieron hacia el China World Trade Center en pleno centro financiero de la gran ciudad. Tras hablar con la Mentora y explicarla sus descubrimientos, ésta les dio el visto bueno para ir a recuperar la espada, pidiéndolas prudencia y mucho sigilo a la hora de infiltrarse donde se tuvieran que infiltrar.

Dado que Ai nunca había estado en Pekín, se dejó guiar por Chang hasta llegar a la alta torre, rodeada por muchos más edificios y junto a la estación de metro más cercana, Guomao, donde se bajaron.

-Vale ¿por dónde ahora?-inquirió la niña.

-Tenemos que acceder a la zona de mantenimiento sin que nos vean.

-¿A la zona de mantenimiento? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Ahora lo verás, de momento vamos por aquí sin hacernos notar.

-De eso sé un buen rato.

Ambas asesinas se echaron sus capuchas a la cabeza y se fundieron con la multitud, avanzando varios metros a través de los abarrotados pasillos que se dirigían a la salida; en un momento dado, y cerca de la misma, Chang le hizo un rápido gesto a Ai con su mano derecha y ella miró a su diestra, viendo una puerta de servicio cerrada que, en ese mismo instante, se abrió dejando pasar a un empleado del metro.

-Ahora-susurró Chang.

Sin apenas pensarlo la niña se lanzó como una bala, colándose entre el hueco de la misma antes de que se cerrara. La asesina más mayor, en cuanto llegó a la puerta, tan solo necesitó dar un par de toques a la misma y Ai la abrió desde dentro, entrando rápidamente sin que nadie las viera. Una vez dentro, Chang indicó.

-Puede que nos encontremos con gente aquí dentro ¿tienes tu dardo de cuerda?

-Sí-asintió Ai, sacándolo levemente del bolsillo de su sudadera.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

La zona de mantenimiento se parecía más a una galería de mina, y no era para menos, puesto que allí se guardaban materiales de todo tipo, así como transformadores eléctricos, materiales de construcción o accesos tanto inferiores como superiores para comprobar el buen estado de las instalaciones, por lo que en sí era fácil ocultarse y avanzar sin ser vistas. Por suerte no se encontraron con nadie más, pero se mantuvieron alertas por lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí exactamente?-inquirió la niña en un momento dado.

-He estado aquí más veces explorando y buscando rutas alternativas para moverme con más agilidad por la ciudad, y en una de esas búsquedas llegué a encontrar un acceso muy antiguo que lleva años cerrado y no sé muy bien a dónde lleva.

-Ya veo, tu instinto te ha llamado ¿no es así?

-Ahí le has dado, Miyano. Y, para asegurarnos de que seguimos la pista correcta, vamos a hacer algo especial.

Giraron varias esquinas aunque Ai siguió en todo momento a Chang, que era la única que sabía guiarse por ese lugar sin perderse; finalmente llegaron a una zona poco iluminada, donde vieron una vieja puerta metálica con un número blanco escrito en ella casi borrado debido sobre todo al paso del tiempo.

-¿Es ésta?-inquirió la niña.

-Sí, ahora… ¿recuerdas nuestro entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto.

-Vale, voy a pedirte que te concentres todo lo posible, a ver si te sale ésta vez.

-De acuerdo…

Aunque estuvieron varios días traduciendo e interpretando el diario de Liu Yan, entre descanso y descanso aprovechaban para entrenar y pulir sus habilidades; en todo el mundo el entrenamiento asesino destacaba por ser amplio, ya que englobaba una gran parte física tanto para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para el parkour, pero en el caso de la Hermandad China, incluía además una parte de meditación previa enfocada al entrenamiento mental y desplegar así todo el potencial posible de cara a la parte más sigilosa de la técnica asesina. En la cabeza de Ai resonaron las palabras de Chang concernientes a la razón de por qué hacían esto.

-Existe una capacidad extra sensorial, vamos a llamarla así, que muchos de los asesinos más famosos del pasado eran capaces de realizar de manera natural debido sobre todo a la existencia de una mayor concentración de sangre Isu en sus venas que fue pasando de generación en generación. Como ya te he dicho, grandes asesinos del pasado eran capaces de ejecutarla, entre ellos se encontraban Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore, Ratonhnhaké:ton, Aveline de Grandpré, Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian, Jacob e Evie Frye, e incluso la propia Shao Jun. Dicha capacidad que todos tenemos en mayor o menor medida, ya que la gran mayoría de la población mundial desciende de gente que en su día procreó con los últimos Isu antes de que éstos se extinguieran, se denomina vista de águila, y nos permite ver cosas que no podemos ver o no están físicamente ahí. Con éste entrenamiento mental mediante la meditación se busca sobre todo desarrollar y entrenar ésta visión para usarla en momentos clave en nuestras misiones.

Con esto en mente, Ai vacío su cabeza y se concentró, comenzando a meditar tranquilamente durante unos cuantos minutos, tal y como Chang la había ido instruyendo. En todas las veces que lo intentó previamente nunca había conseguido ir más allá de una visión difuminada de todo lo que veía, siendo particularmente complicado de lograr, pero ella no era de las que se rendían, sobre todo después de conocer y unirse a la Hermandad. Por lo que puso todos sus sentidos a trabajar para conseguir ésta vez una visión un poco más clara y nítida.

Finalmente, y tras varios minutos meditando y dejándose llevar por sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio. Los colores a su alrededor se habían saturado a un azul pálido intenso, y algunos detalles resaltaban más que otros, aunque en ese momento la voz de Chang sonó amplificada en su cabeza.

-¿Puedes verlo?

-Sí, creo… creo que lo he conseguido…

-Bien… ¿qué hay de la puerta?

Miró hacia la misma y vio entonces en su dintel una serie de glifos que brillaban intensamente y que la eran tremendamente familiares.

-Espera, esos glifos…

-Sí, son idénticos a los que recogió Liu Yan en la primera página con tinta invisible. Está claro que éste es el camino correcto.

Tras eso Ai parpadeó rápidamente y todo volvió a la normalidad, encima del dintel no había nada y la puerta seguía cerrada a cal y canto. Sin embargo, en ese justo momento, se oyeron unas voces apagadas que se fueron acercando hacia ellas, alertándolas de seguido.

-Viene alguien…

-¡Arriba, como te enseñé!

Al punto Ai hizo mano de su dardo de cuerda, cogiendo el extremo metálico del mismo y balanceándolo con fuerza para luego lanzarlo hacia el techo, que estaba sujeto con travesaños de madera; el dardo se clavó en uno de ellos y comenzó a subir por la cuerda todo lo rápido que pudo hasta llegar arriba, agarrándose a los travesaños y quedándose las dos colgadas y ocultas entre las sombras del techo. Las voces iban sonando más fuertes hasta llegar a donde habían estado ellas hace escasos segundos, pero para entonces se encontraban colgadas del techo gracias a sus dardos de cuerda. Dos empleados del metro pasaron por allí hablando entre sí y se perdieron en la siguiente intersección.

En cuanto se marcharon se descolgaron usando la cuerda y desclavaron el dardo, guardándoselo de nuevo.

-Vaya, estas cosas son súper útiles ¿por qué no se usan más a menudo?-inquirió la niña, asombrada por el resultado.

-Supongo que, porque para los estándares actuales, se ven anticuados y poco sutiles, pero en nuestra Hermandad seguimos usándolos principalmente para honrar la memoria de quien los creó, Shao Jun-explicó Chang.

-Ya veo por qué se la venera tanto… realmente era muy creativa.

Tras eso se centraron en tratar de abrir la puerta, consiguiendo abrir la cerradura con relativa facilidad gracias a la pericia de Chang con un par de ganzúas, pero los años y el óxido en sus bisagras hicieron complicado el abrirla de nuevo con facilidad. Trataron de hacer palanca entre las dos con una barra metálica que encontraron, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Maldita sea, va a ser complicado pasar por aquí. No me gustaría tener que volver al cuartel con las manos vacías…-masculló Chang, contrariada.

-¿Y si probamos a desmontar la puerta desencajando las bisagras?-sugirió la niña en ese momento.

Chang se quedó callada por un momento, contemplando esa posibilidad en su cabeza y murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿haciendo palanca hacia abajo?

-Sí, antes intentamos hacer palanca hacia un lado, pero no sirvió para abrirla por las bisagras, que tienen pinta de estar atascadas. Pero si las elevamos, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

-Está bien, a ver si encontramos algo lo suficientemente resistente por aquí.

Buscaron algo que les pudiera ayudar a elevar la puerta, hallando un banco de madera no muy lejos de allí y apoyándolo en el suelo para hacer palanca hacia arriba; las costó un poco debido a que las bisagras estaban muy agarrotadas, pero finalmente lograron desencajarlas y la puerta cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, incluso resquebrajándose en el proceso.

-Vaya, sí que estaba atascada…-masculló Chang.

-Sí, al menos ya está abierta…

Se armaron entonces con ambas linternas y enfocaron hacia la oscuridad, viendo una vieja escalera de piedra que bajaba hacia algún lugar.

-Vale, éste acceso no es del metro, eso desde luego-murmuró la niña, observando la piedra, mucho más antigua y desgastada.

-Sí, vamos por buen camino, adelante.

Las dos asesinas se pusieron en marcha y se adentraron en la oscuridad, bajando las escaleras durante unos buenos minutos que parecieron horas hasta llegar a un antiguo pasillo que se desdoblaba en dos direcciones.

-Vale, ahora ¿hacia dónde?

-La vista de águila nos dará la respuesta.

Dicho y hecho, pudieron ver gracias a ella el logo de la Hermandad grabado en la pared y brillando con fuerza, señalando hacia la derecha, por lo que partieron hacia allí a no más tardar. Sin embargo, no pudieron avanzar mucho ya que se encontraron con un derrumbamiento que dejaba inaccesible esa zona.

-Oh, vaya, qué inconveniente…-murmuró Ai, molesta.

-Es normal, estos pasajes tienen muchísimos años, busquemos otro camino-indicó Chang, sin amilanarse.

Regresaron por donde vinieron y fueron por el único camino disponible, llegando a otra intersección con tres caminos distintos. Los pasillos se bifurcaban y entrecruzaban en una maraña de pasadizos que, a todas luces, eran antiquísimos puesto que vieron hasta arcaicos candiles de aceite colgados de las paredes que intentaron encender, pero que debido al paso del tiempo estaban prácticamente inservibles.

-Antiguamente todas las grandes ciudades tenían pasadizos secretos que comunicaban con distintos sitios importantes. En caso de ataque, la Ciudad Prohibida tenía rutas como éstas para poner a salvo al emperador y su corte-explicó Chang mientras avanzaban.

-Sí, tiene sentido, aunque éste lugar debe llevar años cerrado, es difícil respirar aquí-observó la niña, expirando con fuerza.

-En parte es normal, los del metro debieron cerrarlo en su momento cuando lo descubrieron.

-¿Intencionadamente?

-Es posible, pero no creo que hubiese ninguna razón en concreto detrás, simplemente debieron hacerlo por seguridad.

Continuaron siguiendo el camino gracias a la vista de águila, viendo más signos anotados en las paredes que les iban guiando, teniendo que volver atrás de vez en cuando al encontrarse con más derrumbes que taponaban muchos caminos que se quedaban prácticamente inaccesibles. Por suerte, y gracias a la misma, pudieron orientarse sin mucha dificultad siguiendo las señales dejadas hace siglos atrás, cosa que dejó a la niña anonadada.

-Todavía sigo sin creerme que pudieran dejar mensajes así y que éstos perduraran en el tiempo… es fascinante…

-El poder latente en las personas es capaz de muchas cosas. Podría decirse que es el legado que los Isu dejaron a la humanidad hace miles de millones de años, y por lo que sabemos, se grabaron muchos mensajes en el pasado que son capaces de ser leídos gracias a esta técnica.

-¿Y cómo es que no todos los asesinos lo usan? Durante mi entrenamiento en Osaka jamás me habían hablado de esta vista de águila…

-Supongo que será por el tiempo, después de todo la célula de Osaka fue reconstruida recientemente ¿no? Aquí en Pekín llevamos muchos años entrenando tanto la mente como el cuerpo, así que es normal que con el tiempo y, tras la Gran Purga, las cosas hayan cambiado y algunos instructores hayan olvidado entrenar sus sentidos.

-He leído acerca de esa Gran Purga, aunque no sé muy bien qué pasó exactamente…

-Sucedió a principios de siglo, por aquel entonces no había células como ahora y existía grandes campos de entrenamiento cerca de Dubai, donde el Mentor en esos tiempos tenía una de sus oficinas. Por aquel entonces tan solo había una sola institución que regía y coordinaba a toda la Hermandad y que se movía por todo el mundo para evitar ser descubierta, pero eso fue precisamente su perdición. Un templario encubierto, Daniel Cross, se infiltró en la Hermandad pasando antes por los campos de entrenamiento y llegando a ganarse la confianza del Mentor, logrando acercarse a él y aprovechando un momento de debilidad para matarlo. Tras eso pasó toda la información a Abstergo y el equipo Sigma, una división paramilitar dedicada principalmente a cazar asesinos, barrió el lugar matando a muchísimos hermanos. La Hermandad estuvo a punto de desaparecer, pero los pocos supervivientes, entre los que se encontraba William Miles, se reorganizaron y acordaron una organización descoordinada para así garantizar el anonimato, surgiendo las actuales células existentes en todo el mundo.

-Ya veo… la historia de nuestra Hermandad es muy rica y extensa…

-Es casi tan vieja como este mundo, sí…

Continuaron andando por viejos túneles siendo guiados por más símbolos hasta llegar a una gran y espaciosa sala sujetada mediante grandes pilares de piedra tallada y con multitud de arcaicos objetos en el suelo; enfocaron a las paredes y vieron antiguas mesas donde más objetos del pasado yacían medio podridos debido al paso del tiempo.

-¿Será aquí?-inquirió la niña, intrigada.

-No estoy segura… no parece haber otro acceso, a lo mejor sí-murmuró Chang, comprobando el resto de la estancia.

Aunque, en ese mismo momento, oyeron un pitido que las alertó por un instante, pero la asesina china la tranquilizó enseguida.

-Ah, tranquila, es mi móvil… aunque espera ¿hay cobertura aquí?

Lo sacó por un momento y observó la pantalla, viendo que efectivamente había un pelín de cobertura que garantizaba que la llegaran mensajes; aprovechó entonces para averiguar dónde estaban, viendo que se encontraban ni más ni menos debajo de la Ciudad Prohibida.

-Tiene que ser aquí, mira, estamos justo debajo del patio exterior-anunció, enseñándola su ubicación por Google Maps.

-Entonces si no hay otro acceso a esta cámara la espada debería estar justo aquí…

Nada más decirlo, la pareció ver un débil brillo en una mesa cercana y se acercó a ella llevada por la curiosidad; debajo de un montón de viejos papeles totalmente ilegibles y mohosos, entonces la vio. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que una vistosa katana ligeramente curvada con un tsuka hecho de un material parecido a la seda con el que se podía sostener y con el filo envuelto en viejos trapos. Llevada por una innata curiosidad la cogió y, nada más hacerlo, sintió como una fuerza primaria se echaba sobre ella, al tiempo que el filo comenzaba a brillar luchando contra la imperante oscuridad que les rodeaba e iluminando parcialmente el lugar. Chang, al verla, exclamó.

-¡Miyano, espera!

Sin embargo, para entonces Ai se encontraba aferrada a ella, al tiempo que miles de voces comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza, volviéndola loca. Una sensación de apremio se apoderó de ella, tratando de reprimirla con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como se mareaba y tambaleándose hacia atrás, pero Chang se movió a tiempo y la sostuvo antes de que se cayera, hablándola directamente.

-Escucha mi voz, Miyano, no dejes que te domine, concéntrate y escucha las voces. ¿Qué te dicen?

La niña esbozó un gesto que parecía ser una mezcla de esfuerzo, concentración y dolor a partes iguales; su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, voces y ecos distantes del pasado que resonaban con fuerza, aun así hizo acopio de fuerzas e hizo todo lo posible por despejar su cabeza y meditar para vaciarla. La costó bastante, teniendo incluso que apoyarse en la propia espada, que seguía brillando con fuerza. Y entonces, en ese momento, unas voces en su cabeza la hablaron en japonés.

-Shiho Miyano. Te estábamos esperando.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?-inquirió ella débilmente.

-Sabíamos que vendrías en nuestra búsqueda y por fin ese día ha llegado. Hemos esperado lustros a este preciso instante.

-¿Hemos? ¿Quiénes sois?

-Yo soy Hefesto, el dios creador, hacedor de la espada que ahora portas en tus manos-anunció la primera voz.

-Y yo soy Consus, el dios erudito, su discípulo y hacedor de los Sudarios que ahora yacen pasto de las llamas y la destrucción-se presentó la segunda voz.

Ése último detalle llamó la atención de la niña, sintiendo como iba entendiéndolo todo un poco mejor.

-Los Sudarios… espera, entonces tú…

-Así es, deposité en ellos una parte de mi conciencia para sobrevivir al tiempo y a las calamidades, al igual que Hefesto hizo lo mismo con sus espadas. Más sé muy bien que aún queda una pequeña parte de mí en algún lugar, y están haciendo todo lo posible por replicar un nuevo Sudario.

-Los templarios… ellos son los que…

-Los que tú llamas templarios no son más que simples peleles que intentan jugar a ser dioses. Nuestra era ya pasó, pero nuestro legado es eterno. Dime, Shiho Miyano ¿por qué luchas?-inquirió en ese momento Hefesto.

-¿Luchar? Yo… lucho por que toda esta locura acabe. Los templarios, los hombres de negro… son la misma cosa, la misma mierda, y aun así quieren obligar al mundo a bailar a su son. No puedo permitírselo. Ya me controlaron una vez, pero no más. Les haré pagar por lo que me hicieron a mí y a mi familia-musitó la niña, encendida.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio por parte de ambos Isu, dándola la sensación de que incluso la sonreían aunque no pudiera verlos. En ese momento, Hefesto murmuró.

-Sea pues. Te prestaremos nuestra fuerza y conocimiento en pos de tus objetivos.

-Pero has de ser cauta. Esos templarios juegan con fuego, desconozco en qué estado puede encontrarse ese Sudario que no está hecho por mi mano, sin embargo puedo notar esa pequeña parte de mí aún viva y latente en él. Hemos de encontrarlo cuanto antes-añadió Consus.

-Pero está guardado por los templarios… aunque hay algo en Nara, quizás un templo, y he pensado que tal vez la espada pueda abrirlo-explicó Shiho entrecortadamente.

-Pensaste bien, todos los fragmentos que creamos sirven como llave para abrir los templos. Llévanos allí, pues, y descubramos lo que yace en ese lugar-indicó Hefesto.

-En su día os creamos a vosotros como meros instrumentos de trabajo, pero nunca llegamos a pensar que lograríais llegar tan lejos. La catástrofe de Toba nos llevó a la extinción, y aun así vosotros lograsteis sobrevivir y salir adelante. Tenéis mucho de nosotros, pero vosotros mismos os habréis labrado vuestra propia identidad y libre albedrío. Había otros Isu, como Juno o Aita, que sólo podían veros como lo que erais, meros objetos, y nunca pensaron en el enorme potencial que guardabais en vuestro interior. Fuimos vanidosos y arrogantes, y debido a eso ahora sólo somos unos simples recuerdos imbuidos a unos objetos de gran poder. Podríamos haber aprendido muchas cosas de vosotros, y sin embargo aquí estamos ahora, en los confines del futuro que llegamos a ver hace miles de años atrás. Llegará un momento en que los fragmentos pierdan su poder y nuestras conciencias se desvanezcan en el olvido, pero mientras tanto haremos todo lo posible por ayudaros. Ahora ve, Shiho Miyano. Tu destino te espera.

Y, tras esas palabras de Consus, la niña no pudo más y se desmayó en los brazos de Chang.

* * *

Conan estaba preocupado, puesto que aún no había recibido una llamada por parte de Shiho; optó por llamarla a ella directamente unas cuantas veces, pero no cogió el teléfono. Aun y con todo, Vermouth le tranquilizó al respecto.

-No te preocupes por Sherry, si ha recuperado la espada entonces no habrá nada que temer por ella. Deberías prepararte, salimos en treinta minutos.

-Ya, pero aun así… no es propio de ella faltar a su palabra, y ha pasado varias horas desde esta mañana-murmuró el chico, mirando impaciente su móvil.

Ante eso, la mujer de negro le arrebató el móvil y él elevó la cabeza para protestar, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto la vio. Y es que la mujer iba ensutada en un precioso vestido rojo satén sin hombros y sujeto por la espalda, realzando su fina figura. Al ver su cara, la mujer inquirió.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Está guapa mamá?

-Ah… sí…-murmuró el niño, algo turbado.

-Pues te toca, tengo algo especial para ti hecho a tu medida.

Le dio un paquete y se ausentó un momento para cambiarse, saliendo del baño vestido con un fino esmoquin de su talla. Siempre le había gustado la ropa formal, pero eso era demasiado incluso para sus estándares.

-¿Es necesario que vayamos así? Ni que fuera una cena de gala o un acto de beneficencia…

-¿Acaso necesitas una razón para ir formal? Además, estás muy guapo _cool guy_…

El piropo hizo enrojecer ligeramente al pequeño detective, sin embargo, lo dejó estar enseguida y, sin mayores contemplaciones, se dirigieron para allá a no más tardar.

El Centro Nacional de Arte de Tokio se encontraba en Minato, en el distrito de Roppongi, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, por lo que el viaje no fue muy largo gracias a que evitaron las congestiones yendo por la autopista nacional. Eran las nueve de la noche, el sol ya se había puesto una hora atrás, y Tokio brillaba con fuerza en la noche. Shinichi no se separó en ningún momento de su móvil, meneando la pierna derecha constantemente en un estado evidente de nerviosismo. Vermouth vio esto, comentando de seguido.

-¿Sigues preocupado por Sherry?

-Por supuesto ¿pretendías que lo dejara pasar así sin más? No podría por mucho que quisiera. Después de todo, es como mi hermana…

Ante ese comentario la mujer de negro esbozó una sonrisita, murmurando al respecto.

-Ay, _cool guy_, sólo tú serías capaz de hacer algo así… tú y esa chica tuya, _Angel_, me hicisteis ver algo que no había visto nunca…

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió Conan, extrañado ante esas palabras.

-¿Ya no te acuerdas? Recuerdo ciertas palabras de un detective idealista que dejó vivir a un enemigo por simple bondad…

Las palabras de Vermouth resonaron en su cabeza, buceando en sus recuerdos y rememorando cierto viaje que llegó a hacer junto con Ran varios años atrás; fue en ese instante cuando lo recordó, dándose cuenta de lo que le decía y mascullando de seguido.

-Ah, espera… el viaje a Nueva York… ¿¡el ladrón?!

-Exactamente… te ha costado un poco ¿no? A ver si estás perdiendo facultades…-murmuró ella, divertida.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo supiera si ni siquiera me había topado con vosotros aún?! Entonces… es por eso por lo que…

Sin embargo, Vermouth no dijo nada más al respecto, guardando silencio y dejándole solo con sus pensamientos.

Finalmente llegaron al Centro Nacional de Arte, encontrándose con una gran multitud agolpada junto a la entrada del moderno y vanguardista edificio; periodistas, agentes de la policía metropolitana y una gran caterva de fans de Kaito Kid se encontraban a pocos metros de la entrada, la cual estaba guardada por un numeroso cordón policial. A ellos les dejaron pasar rápidamente, parando justo enfrente de la puerta y siendo atendidos por un empleado de Abstergo, que lo fue a aparcar. Entraron en el lugar y les guiaron hasta una sala cercana donde el Koh-i-Noor se encontraba expuesto.

Había gente de bien en el lugar, así como empresarios, políticos y hasta joyeros renombrados que habían ido a ver la joya; la sala no estaba muy abarrotada, por lo que moverse por ella era relativamente sencillo. El diamante se encontraba expuesto en un enorme estante en el centro de la estancia, rodeado por una vitrina con un cristal súper resistente, además de cuatro guardias de Abstergo apostados en cada esquina que se aseguraban que absolutamente nadie se acercaba demasiado a la joya. El ceño de Conan se frunció, pensando en posibilidades, mientras que Vermouth parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada sin encontrarlo.

-Pareces buscar a alguien…-observó el niño.

-Sí, a Nakamura, me dijo que estaría presente, pero no la veo por ninguna parte…

Por su parte Conan siguió evaluando el lugar, viendo que tanto las paredes como parte del techo eran de cristal, por lo que se podía ver el exterior y sus alrededores. Sin embargo, en ese momento oyó una voz familiar gritando órdenes a todo trapo, sabiendo enseguida de quién se trataba.

-¡Quiero que todas las salidas estén vigiladas, así como accesos subterráneos desde el alcantarillado hasta el metro, que no se pase ni un solo espacio!

-Mierda, el inspector Nakamori, que no me vea…-masculló el niño, escondiéndose tras Vermouth.

-Parece muy ocupado, no creo que se percate de que estés aquí…

-Ya, pero me conoce y sabe que siempre me he interpuesto entre él y Kid más veces, prefiero que no se entere en ningún caso.

Vermouth quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento Nakamura apareció de improviso y se dirigió a él directamente con actitud tranquila y serena.

-Relájese, inspector, está todo controlado, después de todo en Abstergo no dejamos pasar ni una.

-¡Toda precaución es poca cuando se trata de Kaito Kid, ha conseguido burlar los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados sin apenas despeinarse, un paso en falso y robará el Koh-i-Noor delante de nuestras narices!-insistió Nakamori.

-En ese caso nosotros responderemos con contundencia. Estamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad que se precie. No por nada somos el conglomerado más poderoso del mundo ¿no?

Ante eso Conan elevó una ceja con gesto extrañado, aunque en ese justo momento las luces se apagaron de improviso, poniendo en alerta a todo el mundo; fue entonces cuando el niño se percató de la jugarreta, así como Vermouth, la cual murmuró.

-Me voy a cubrir la retaguardia.

-Muy bien, en ese caso yo me voy a adelantar.

El caos se adueñó de la sala, y entre el barullo se pudo ver la figura de Kaito Kid encima del cristal que protegía la joya; vestía con su sempiterno traje blanco con camisa azul y corbata roja, rematado con un sombrero de copa blanco sujeto con una cinta azul, una larga capa blanca e impolutos zapatos blancos.

-¡Es Kid, a por él, rápido!-exclamó Nakamori al verlo.

Los guardias de Abstergo y los policías más cercanos se echaron sobre él cubriendo por completo la enorme vitrina con sus cuerpos y sin dejar ver nada a los que más cerca estaban; en ese justo momento volvieron las luces y tanto Nakamori como la policía trató de poner orden.

-¡Despejen la zona, despéjenla ya!

-¡Ustedes no nos pueden mandar nada, tan solo recibimos órdenes de la señora Nakamura!-exclamó uno de los guardias, contundente.

-A todo esto ¿dónde está?-inquirió otro.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta que la aludida no estaba por ninguna parte se alarmaron, apartándose entonces de la vitrina y viendo que el Koh-i-Noor había desparecido, estando en su lugar una de las tarjetas de Kid

-¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho?!

-¡Señor, nos llaman desde la torre de Abstergo, la señora Nakamura aún sigue allí!-anunció uno de los guardias, anonadado.

Nakamori, al oírlo, exclamó.

-¡Pues claro, se disfrazó de ella para poder entrar! ¡Peinad todo el centro, aún tiene que estar por aquí!

Mientras tanto afuera y en lo alto de la azotea, Kaito Kid se paseaba con el Koh-i-Noor en sus manos y alzándolo sobre su cabeza, mirándolo a través de la luz de la luna llena y esbozando entonces una grata sonrisa en cuanto vio un resplandor rojizo emanando del centro de la joya.

-Por fin te encontré…

Lo aferró con fuerza en su puño, comenzando a apretar, sin embargo en ese momento una voz conocida exclamó.

-¡Espera, Kid!

Relajó por un momento el agarre y miró a su diestra, viendo entonces a un tranquilo e impertérrito Conan mirándole atentamente a pocos metros de donde estaba.

-Hola detective. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Sí, sí, saltémonos los formalismos. Parece que has encontrado lo que buscabas…-comentó en ese momento, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así es… tras tantos años robando joyas finalmente doy con mi objetivo.

-Ya veo, por eso lo hacías entonces… ¿es por eso por lo que has sido tan simple ésta vez?-inquirió el niño, curioso.

-Lo simple siempre funciona, además, fue sencillo adelantarme a Nakamura y conseguir una identificación falsa. El truco del muñeco siempre da el pego, y los guardias de Abstergo me cubrieron sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Sencillo, pero efectivo.

-Supongo que sí, aunque ahora que lo tienes contigo ¿qué vas a hacer con él?

El mago ladrón miró por un momento a la joya, la cual resplandeció con fuerza bajo la luz de la luna, murmurando de seguido.

-En su momento juré que lo destruiría, pero… ahora me asaltan las dudas. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los asesinos de mi padre siguen ahí fuera y lo buscan también. Y a eso añádele el tema de los templarios… no es una situación sencilla quieras que no.

Las preguntas se agolparon en la mente de Conan, sin embargo dio prioridad al tema más inmediato.

-¿Qué sabes de los templarios y los asesinos?

-Pues lo mismo que tú, aparentemente. No eres el único que está enterado de la guerra encubierta que llevan luchando desde hace siglos y siglos de existencia ¿sabes?

-Yo estoy en contacto con los asesinos, y sé que recuperar esa joya les daría una ventaja enorme en esa lucha. Deberías considerarlo-le propuso el chico en ese momento.

-Lo sé, pero… de nuevo, los que asesinaron a mi padre siguen ahí fuera. ¿Qué me garantiza que si les doy la joya, éstos caerán? Siempre ha sido mi intención destruirla una vez que llegara a mis manos, pero ahora… puedo tomar este asunto en mis propias manos-murmuró Kid, mirando a la joya.

El niño se alertó al oír esto, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Escucha, Kid, no sé qué le pasó a tu padre ni en qué circunstancias estás metido, pero ese diamante es un fragmento del Edén muy poderoso que puede meterse con tu cabeza si le das la oportunidad! ¡Si me das más información yo mismo te ayudaré a darles caza junto a Abstergo y el Grupo Karasuma!

-¿El Grupo Karasuma? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese conglomerado nacional con nada?-inquirió Kid, extrañado.

-¡Te lo explicaré todo, pero antes necesito que confíes en mí! ¡Ya sé que llevamos a la gresca desde hace años, pero no es momento de pelear! ¡Entrega el diamante a los asesinos y entonces hablaremos!

Ante eso el mago ladrón se quedó callado, mirando al Koh-i-Noor por un momento y luego al pequeño detective. Por un momento pareció que se lo estaba pensando, pero de golpe y porrazo desplegó entonces su ala delta, dispuesto a largarse sin más.

-¡Espera, Kid, no seas tonto, podemos conseguir mucho más juntos que enfrentados!-exclamó Conan, alterado.

-¡Gracias por tu oferta, detective, pero prefiero ser yo mismo quien juegue sus propias cartas! ¡No es nada personal!

-Maldito idiota…-pensó el niño, molesto por su actitud.

Por un instante se agachó para activar sus zapatillas, pero en ese momento un disparo desgarró la quietud de la noche y el ala delta del mago ladrón acabó destrozada; tanto Kid como Conan miraron hacia atrás y entonces vieron un hombre vestido con una gabardina marrón y un sombrero negro de ala corta encañonando directamente a Kid. Era de pelo castaño corto, ojos claros que irradiaban una furia sin parangón y una perilla de herradura por la altura de la barbilla.

-¡Se acabó, Kaito Kid, me he hartado de tus constantes idas y venidas! ¡Dame a Pandora!-masculló entonces, con furia reprimida.

-¿Pandora? ¿Quién es este tío?-inquirió el niño en su cabeza, quedándose quieto.

-¡Snake, viejo amigo, dichosos los ojos que te ven! Hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos…-murmuró Kid, esbozando una grata sonrisita.

-¡No me hables con esa maldita condescendencia! ¡No dejaré que te lleves a Pandora después de todos estos años buscándola! ¡Esa gema nos pertenece!-masculló el tal Snake, lleno de furia.

-¡Me parece que no, viejo amigo! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que me respondas unas cuantas preguntas!-exclamó Kaito Kid, esbozando una dura mirada por primera vez desde que le conoció y alzándola.

Ante eso el tal Snake esbozó una mueca de furia y, entonces, disparó. La bala rasgó el aire hasta él, pero con un solo movimiento del Koh-i-Noor el disparo se quedó en nada. El hombre se quedó a cuadros, mascullando de seguido.

-Maldito seas… es imposible que tú…

-¡Pues así es! ¡Pandora no es lo que creíais que era, es mucho más! ¡Y vosotros no sois más que unos pobres diablos que perdéis el tiempo con tontas leyendas!

Snake se revolvió, queriendo decir algo al respecto, pero en ese momento algo se movió detrás de él, golpeándole, y acabó cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando Vermouth hizo acto de presencia, murmurando de seguido.

-Creo que empezamos a ser demasiados en todo este asunto, no necesitamos tu ayuda para que se líe aún más.

-Vaya, muchas gracias bella señorita-murmuró Kid, más tranquilo.

-¡Vermouth, menos mal que has venido! ¿Quién era ese tío?-inquirió Conan, levantándose.

-Pues mira, da la casualidad que le conozco, es el subalterno de una organización afín a la nuestra que buscaban esa joya para los mismos fines, básicamente-anunció Vermouth, sin mucha inquina.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló Kid, confuso.

-Lo que oyes, señor ladrón ¿dices que tu padre murió a manos de estos mastuerzos? Pues resulta que mi jefe es el líder indirecto de estos idiotas.

-Pero, pero… yo pensaba que buscaban la joya para otra cosa, yo…

-¿Lo ves, Kid? ¡Podemos ayudarte, sabemos cosas que tú no, entrégasela a los asesinos y así tendremos una oportunidad para derrotarlos a todos juntos!-insistió Conan, acercándose a él.

Sin embargo el mago ladrón no parecía estar por la labor, puesto que su cabeza se había convertido en una jaula de grillos que apenas le dejaba pensar; tenía el Koh-i-Noor, Pandora, y aunque sabía que debía destruirla, muchas más posibilidades se abrían ante él imparables. Por lo que, sin pensárselo mucho más, anunció.

-Es una propuesta interesante, detective, pero me gustaría ahondar un poco más en todo este asunto por mi cuenta.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, espera!

-¡Chaíto!

Y, en un visto y no visto, Kaito Kid desapareció junto con el Koh-i-Noor, dejándoles allí solos; Conan dejó escapar un taco y Vermouth esbozó un gesto contrariado en su cara, al tiempo que decía.

-Vaya, esto no ha salido del todo como pensamos…

-¡Oh! ¿¡Tú crees?!-le espetó el niño, molesto.

Nada más decir eso, apareció desde la distancia un helicóptero gris con el logo de Abstergo en sus costados, aterrizando justo al lado de ellos y bajándose de él la auténtica Nakamura, la cual exclamó.

-¡Me han informado de todo! ¿¡Y Kid?! ¿¡Y el Koh-i-Noor?!

-Evadidos, me temo-anunció Vermouth, tajante.

-¿¡Qué?! Agh, maldita sea, esto no ha salido como planeamos…-masculló Nakamura, nerviosa.

-¿¡Y qué planeaban exactamente?!-inquirió Conan, incrédulo.

-¡Atraer a los asesinos a una trampa, pero han sido más prudentes de lo que pensamos que serían! Quisimos meter entre medias a Kid como distracción, pero no ha servido de nada. Ahora hemos perdido el Koh-i-Noor…

-¿Y por qué no lo usaron desde el principio?-insistió Vermouth, extrañada.

-¡Por supuesto que lo usamos, pero no sirvió de nada!

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Nakamura se quedó callada por un momento, como si se estuviera pensando bien lo que decirles a continuación, sin embargo vio a Snake tirado en el suelo e inquirió.

-¿Quién es este hombre?

-Oh, un mandado de una organización afín a la nuestra, no es nadie relevante realmente-explicó Vermouth sucintamente.

Nakamura se le quedó mirando por un momento, pensando en posibilidades, hasta que finalmente, y sin mediar ni una sola palabra, sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza, matándolo al instante. Tanto Conan como Vermouth se quedaron de una pieza al ver esto, al tiempo que el instinto justiciero del detective ardía en su interior, aunque la mujer de negro inquirió de seguido.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso?! ¡Sobraba completamente!

-¿Por qué? Si según usted no era nadie ¿qué la importa? además, no he sido yo, sino Kaito Kid…

Las frías y contundentes palabras de la templaria hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del niño, viendo entonces quién era esa mujer en realidad y comprendiendo casi al instante el peligro que representaban los templarios. Las motivaciones de Shiho se hicieron entonces más claras para él, comprendiendo un poco mejor por qué se unió a la Hermandad. Quiso decir algo al respecto para defender a Kid, pero supo que si abría la boca acabaría expuesto, por lo que optó por quedarse callado, muy a su pesar.

-Suban, les mostraré algo-indicó en ese momento Nakamura.

Los tres abordaron el helicóptero y éste voló de vuelta a la torre de Abstergo, donde aterrizaron; Nakamura les llevó a un ascensor que les llevó directamente hasta uno de los sótanos de la misma, a varios metros de distancia por debajo del suelo.

Nada más abrirse las puertas del ascensor, entraron en un moderno laboratorio donde vieron lo que a todas luces parecía que era lo que estaban queriendo descubrir desde hace tiempo. Nada más verlo, Vermouth inquirió.

-Un momento ¿ése no es…?

-Así es, señora mía. Les presento al nuevo Sudario del Edén.

Conan recordaba la imagen que le mostró Shiho hace ya varios meses atrás y era idéntico a lo que él recordaba; suspendido mediante finos hilos dentro de una cápsula rellena de un líquido transparente, el sudario era más largo que ancho, de un color dorado intenso y con extraños patrones grabados en su superficie. A simple vista parecía acabado, aunque en ese momento Nakamura comentó.

-A efectos técnicos está terminado, pero tenemos un problema: no conseguimos hacerlo funcionar.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, hemos hecho varias pruebas con algunos de nuestros hombres, desde pequeños cortes a heridas de armas de fuego no letales, pero no funciona, no consigue regenerar ningún tipo de daño. Todas las investigaciones de Álvaro Gramática se siguieron al pie de letra, además de ampliarlas un poco por el camino, pero por alguna razón no logramos dar con la clave. Dicen nuestros científicos que tal vez no se salvó el suficiente material como para replicar otro sudario en condiciones, pero es todo lo que tenemos, no hay más. Tratamos de usar el Koh-i-Noor semanas atrás para potenciar o estimular el material genético del sudario, pero tampoco logramos nada. Quisimos exponerlo para atraer a los asesinos y capturar alguno para que nos pudiera dar alguna pista, pero ahora también hemos perdido el diamante. Me temo que hemos llegado a un punto de parón total y no sabemos cómo avanzar. Sé que a su jefe no le va a gustar esto, pero dado que ha confiado en nosotros desde el principio pensé que querría ser usted quien le diera la noticia, por eso de que es la más cercana a él…

-Así es. Es ciertamente una gran contrariedad todo esto, no le va a gustar en absoluto-murmuró Vermouth con voz queda.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, al menos de momento. No sé qué pretenderá Kaito Kid hacer con el Koh-i-Noor, pero ahora la prioridad será recuperarlo a toda costa. La mantendré informada si hay alguna novedad-murmuró Nakamura.

-De acuerdo.

Por su parte Conan no dijo nada, mirando al sudario con gesto atribulado. Su única esperanza, la única manera de recuperar su cuerpo yacía delante de él, sin posibilidades de ayudarle. De todas las noticias que podían darle, ésa era sin duda la peor. En ese momento sintió cómo Vermouth le cogía de la mano y se dejó hacer por ella, regresando por donde habían venido.

Una vez fuera les trajeron el coche de la mujer desde el Centro Nacional de Arte y regresaron al apartamento inusitadamente callados. En un momento dado, la mujer de negro comentó.

-Siento que haya sido así, _cool guy_, no me esperaba nada de esto.

-Ya da igual, no voy a poder recuperar mi cuerpo. Lo que más me duele no es por mí mismo, sino por Ran. Va a esperar a alguien que no va a poder volver jamás.

Ante eso Vermouth esbozó un gesto afligido por el chaval, aunque en ese momento su móvil sonó y él lo atendió, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Es Shiho! ¿¡Shiho?! ¿¡Estás bien?!

-¡Shinichi, oh, lo siento, ya he visto tus llamadas! Sí, estoy bien, aunque he estado KO un largo tiempo…

-¿Y eso por qué?

La niña les estuvo explicando todo lo sucedido hasta encontrar la espada, poniéndoles al día rápidamente; una vez enterados, Conan comprendió entonces que aún había una oportunidad, mascullando de seguido.

-Espera ¿dices que ese Consus creó los sudarios? ¡Entonces tal vez sepa por qué el nuevo no funciona!

-¡Ah! ¿Habéis logrado averiguarlo? ¿Y qué hay de Kid?

Ésta vez fue el turno del muchacho en poner al corriente a la asesina, la cual comentó una vez enterada.

-¡Pues claro, por eso decía Consus que podía sentirlo! Si logramos llegar hasta el sudario con la espada tal vez él pueda hacer que funcione…

-Eso espero, es nuestra única oportunidad de recuperar nuestros cuerpos y nuestras vidas. Oh, gracias Shiho, me has devuelto la esperanza…-suspiró el chico, aliviado.

-Oh, no es nada, pero antes he de descubrir lo que se oculta en Nara, recuerda. Mañana por la mañana volveré a Osaka, en cuanto pueda me reagruparé con vosotros en Tokio, ya te llamaré.

-Vale, nos vemos entonces.

-Chao, cuídate.

Tras eso el niño colgó mucho más animado, sintiendo que aún podrían conseguirlo.

-Sherry es de lo más tozuda ¿verdad?-inquirió Vermouth en ese momento.

-Sí, desde luego… si no lo fuera no sería ella-asintió el niño, esbozando una somera sonrisa.

En un momento como ése no podía agradecer lo suficiente por haberla conocido. Al final su alianza con la Hermandad daría sus frutos. Y no podía esperar a recuperar su cuerpo.

* * *

¡Y un capítulo más del Credo del detective! La trama comienza a concretarse, no creo que tarde muchos más capítulos en acabar, pero los siguientes serán mucho más emocionantes, eso por descontado. Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

En la parte más Assassin he aprovechado para seguir ampliando con detalles varios de la franquicia, aprovechando para introducir el detalle de la vista de águila, una mecánica que siempre ha estado muy presente en los juegos y quería aprovechar en esta historia también. La aparición de la espada también abre más incógnitas, pero todo será apropiadamente abordado en cuanto llegue el momento, así que no os preocupéis.

Por otro lado, la parte más de Detective Conan/Magic Kaito está representada por el golpe de Kaito Kid, el cual he optado por algo más sencillo, ya que los golpes más elaborados y molones se pueden ver tanto en el manga como en el anime, por lo que sabía que tenía que superar mucho, así que preferí no apuntar demasiado alto y dejarle espacio a la historia.

Y eso es todo de momento, voy a dejar aquí esta tanda de capítulos para volver a otra cosa, ya regresaré a esta historia en cuanto toque. Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
